


Dolphin Kisses, Shark Bites

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Consent, Cute, Dreams, Engagement, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Make up sex, Picnics, Shipping, Shower Sex, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Study Date, True Love, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are trying to spend time together as a couple, but between their respective team-mates, will they make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dolphin Kisses

It was the summer holidays and the sun shone brightly in the sky as Rin and Haru walked around the aquarium together. It had been Rin’s idea to there, he knew that Haru would love it. Rin smiled and looked at his boyfriend, he grabbed Haru’s hand and ran to the nearest glass cage.

“Look!” Rin said excitedly. Haru didn’t respond. Rin looked at him. He looked so sad with his grumpy expression. “Cheer up.” Rin said, smiling, showing off his shark teeth. Haru just glared boredly at him. “We can go home if you want to.” Rin said. He went to walk to the exit but Haru pulled him back.

“No.” he said “You wanted to look around, didn’t you?” Haru asked. Rin looked down and kicked the dirt with his shoe.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you,” he said quietly. Haru sighed. “You’ve been training so much, I just wanted to see more of you.” He looked at Haru smiling sadly.  
Haru suddenly kissed him. “You’re an idiot.” Haru said. 

Rin smiled, showing off his teeth. He looked into Haru’s, blue eyes, he would always get lost in them. “I love you Haru.” Rin said. Rin embraced his raven haired boyfriend and he knew that Haru loved him, even if he didn’t say it. 

“Rin! Haru!” a voice suddenly called. Rin and Haru broke apart and looked around then back to each other ‘they had just heard something?’

“Haruka senpai!” the voice said. Haru and Rin looked in the direction of the sound. Makato was running breathlessly towards them. He stopped dead in front of them. “What are you doing here?”

“We were on a date.” Rin said. Makato looked at him. He always wished that he was more like Rin, or maybe it was just the he wanted Haru to be his boyfriend.

“This was meant to be a date?” Haru asked turning to Rin. Rin looked at him with a hurt expression. “Sorry, I just didn’t realise.” He said

“You can be very oblivious sometimes.” Makato said. Rin looked at him with curiosity, Haru with bored resentment. “Anyway,” Makato said after an awkward silence. “I wondered if you wanted to join me and Rei, its Nagisa’s first day at being a penguin trainer and their feeding the penguins’ in ten minutes.” He explained. Nagisa had taken a summer job at the aquarium.

Haru and Rin looked at each other, Haru shrugged and Rin smiled. “Might as well.” Rin said. He momentarily put a hand on Makato’s shoulder “Thanks Makato.” he said. Makato smiled.

Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and they followed Makato you were the penguins’ were being fed.

A few minutes later Nagisa came out wearing a blue and black wetsuit. Rei smiled and waved and Nagisa smiled back. Nagisa explained several facts about the Gentoo Penguins’ that he was feeding, he was in his element.

Haru, Rin, Makato and Rei waited around Nagisa had finished an all of the people had left. As a group they then went to eat at the nearby picnic areas. Haru had packed a picnic for him and Haru to share. The others had bought their own food, Rin was glad that they had. 

While they ate the congratulated Nagisa on his performance at the penguin feeding, Rei was the most proud. “I’m only looking into it as a future career, I’ll have to decide what I want to do in the next few years. I might as well find out now what I want to do.” Nagisa said. 

Haru hoped that he wouldn’t bring this up, he hadn’t decided anything yet. He knew that Rin might go back to Australia, he wasn’t sure that he could cope without Rin around.

“Are you ok?” Rin asked Haru, putting his hand over Haru’s. Haru took Rin’s and looked at him and smiled. Makato looked down at his lap awkwardly.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Haru said. He hoped that Rin couldn’t see through his lie. 

“Good.” Rin said smiling at him. He put his hand on Haru’s cheek and kissed him.

“Should we have a look around?” Haru asked Rin. Rin nodded. Haru got up from the bench and Rin follow suit. “It was nice seeing you,” Haru said to his teammates, he shrugged 

“I’ll see you guys around.” He said

“See you guys later.” Rin said

“See you later Haru.” Nagisa chimed 

“Nice to see you Rin,” Rei said

“See ya!” Makato said quietly 

Rin and Haru walked off together hand in hand. They looked around the aquarium and joked around for the rest of the day. In the gift shop they both bought presents for each other.

Later on in bed they revealed their presents. Rin had bought Haru a grumpy looking dolphin plushie. “It reminded me of you.” He explained.

Haru gave him a sarcastic look. “I hate you sometimes.” He said. He gave Rin a kiss. “I got you this.” He said handing Rin a shark plushie.  
Rin put the picture next to his face. “What do you think?” He asked Haru

“I can’t see any difference,” he said seriously “Which one is the real Rin?” he asked. They both laughed.

“I love it. Thank you Haru.” Rin said. He gave his boyfriend a kiss and then made the two plushies kiss. 

“You’re such a dork.” Haru said as the couple embraced “Thank you for today” he said

“I’m glad you had fun Haru.” Rin said

“I love you Rin.” He said

“I love you too Haru.” He said kissing Haru passionately.


	2. Fish Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Haru's turn to pick the date, but will it go better than the aquarium?

It was Haru’s turn to pick the date. Rin had chosen the aquarium for their last date. Haru chose a restaurant, his favourite restaurant. When they arrived Rin looked disappointingly at the sign which read ‘Mackerel speciality’, that was so predictable of Haru. Haru looked at Rin and smiled slightly at his frown.

Rin looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I hate you sometimes!” Rin said smiling and showing his set of brilliant shark teeth. Haru just gave him a look which said ‘I know’. He gave Rin a kiss and led him by his hand into the restaurant. 

“I booked a table for two, at seven.” Haru said to the person waiting at the door. 

“Right this way.” The waiter said leading Rin and Haru to a booth table near the window. The waiter handed the both of them a menu. Haru looked at the menu for all of a minute before putting it down on the table, he was going to get what he always got; Mackerel Kamameshi. Rin took longer to decide, he’d never been to this restaurant and liked to pick something different each time he went to a restaurant. Even if it’s one he’d been to before. 

“Have you decided yet?” Haru asked Rin impatiently.

“Yeah, I think I’ll have the Hayashi Rice.” Rin said. Haru nodded and called the waiter over. They both ordered food and drinks and waited. Their drinks soon arrived.

“Haru, how are you finding deciding what to do next?” Rin asked Haru, comfortingly taking his boyfriends hands. Haru looked down at their hands. “You don’t know what to do, do you?” Rin thought that Haru looked so sad.

Haru kept looking down and Rin lifted his chin. “Haru, it doesn’t matter but . . .” Haru looked at him “The team I trained with in Australia have asked me back there.” Haru looked at him.

“I don’t care.” Haru said looking down again.

“I don’t know how long it will be for . . .” Rin said. They stayed in silence. 

They suddenly heard a laugh from across the restaurant. They turned to look at the source of the sound and saw Gou and Sousuke sitting together. Rin suddenly stood up!

“Rin, don’t . . .” Haru began, but before he could finish the sentence. Rin had already angrily stormed off to where Gou and Sousuke where sitting.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rin asked angrily. Gou looked up, and Sousuke looked sceptically at Rin. Several people in the restaurant turned to look at them. Gou stood up.

“Do you want to take this outside Rin?” Gou asked, getting very irritated with her brother. 

“Fine.” Rin said. They walk outside and Rin said “I’ll be back in a minute,” to Haru as he passed him. Haru just nodded. 

It was a cold night and Rin regretted not putting on his hoodie before confronting Gou and Sousuke.

“What the hell are you doing with Sousuke?” Rin asked

“Why is that any of your business?” Gou asked “What are you doing here, Rin?” 

“Haru and I are meant to be having a date!” Rin explained angrily

“But why did you choose here? Of all the places! Why Rin?” Gou said becoming Hysterical.

“I didn’t!” Rin yelled

“What!?!” Gou yelled

“Haru did . . .” Rin yelled. “Haru chose this place. It’s his favourite restaurant.” Rin continued quietly.

“Oh.” Gou responded. “Listen, I’m going to tell you this once.” Rin looked directly at her, fully focused. “Good. You can’t tell me what to do Rin, and neither are you going to!” She said “I’m going . . .” 

She went to walk about away but Rin grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He looked at her, angry determination in his eyes. “I don’t want you seeing Sousuke again.” He said. He let go of her wrist.

She sighed exasperated. “Were just friends! There’s nothing going on between us” She explained

“Does he know that?” Rin asked. Gou looked down. 

“It’s none of your business Rin! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!” Gou suddenly put her hand over her mouth, she knew that she gone too far by mentioning their dad. “Sorry.” She said in a quiet voice. “Just let me work out what I want Rin.”

“I worry about you, Gou.” Rin said

“I want do anything stupid, I promise.” She said. 

He gave her a hug, “I know. You always were the sensible one. And I’m sorry,” Rin said honestly. He smiled at his sister.

“I’m going to head back in, I’ll see you around.” Gou said walking off. Rin sighed, she was right, she always was. He then followed her lead.  
He sat back down opposite Haru.

“Sorry.” Rin said. Haru shrugged and smiled, Rin knew that he understood. 

“I should have thought.” Haru said “We can go somewhere else if you want?”

“No you wouldn’t have known, it’s fine.” Rin said. He glanced across at Sousuke and Gou. Gou glared at her brother.  
Just then the waiter turned up with Rin and Haru’s food. 

“Open your mouth.” Haru said. Rin did so and Haru put a mouthful of his dinner in his mouth. 

“Your turn!” Rin said, smiling enthusiastically. Rin put a mouthful of his food in Haru’s mouth. Haru made a face, he always did prefer fish, especially Mackerel. Rin smiled, he loved his boyfriend. They finished the rest of their in meal in a comfortable silence, before heading home. The thoughts of Sousuke and Gou completely gone from their minds.


	3. Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has been feeling down lately but Haru has a suprise for him, that he hopes will cheer Rin up.

Rin had been feeling down lately and Haru didn’t know why. He didn’t like seeing Rin look sad, but didn’t know what to do to make it better. After all Haru was hardly the affectionate one in the relationship. Rin wasn’t really talking much during dinner, not like he normally did, and his eyes were downcast. What was wrong with him? Haru hadn’t even cooked Mackerel. While Rin went off to the kitchen to wash up their plates, Haru thought about what he could do to cheer up his boyfriend; he knew exactly what to do.  
That evening Rin went for a run as Haru predicted he would. He always did that when he got upset. Meanwhile Haru prepared his surprise.

An hour later Rin came home soaked in sweat. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically. He looked down the hallway; the floor was covered in rose petals. Rin followed the trail curiously, had Haru done all this for him? He smiled. The trail led to their bedroom. Candles were lit and there were rose petals on the bed. His eyes began to tear up, Haru was full of surprises. 

Suddenly the door shut behind Rin. He turned and saw his boyfriend wearing the smallest pair of swimming trunks he had ever seen. Rin went to say something but found that he was speechless. His anger and foul mood had completely disappeared. 

Haru pushed his boyfriend back a few steps and pushed him onto their bed. He then climbed on top of Rin, and began passionately kissing him. Rin got into the moment and rolled with Haru, so that Haru was on the bottom. Rin then playfully kissed his boyfriend’s muscled torso and pulled Haru’s trunks off with his teeth before sucking his boyfriend erect shaft. Haru moaned in pleasure. Rin continued till Haru climaxed. 

Haru kicked Rin. Rin looked up and kissed his boyfriends soft lips. Haru pulled off Rin’s top and tracksuit trousers. Haru pushed Rin down and pinned him. He kissed his boyfriend’s sweaty body and did as Rin had done to him.

About an hour later both men lay holding each other.

“Haru we need to talk about something.” Rin said. Haru feared this would happen. The atmosphere in the room became tense.  
He gulped “What is it?” he asked anxiously. Thoughts of breaking up ran through Haru’s head. He couldn’t lose Rin, but neither would he ever say how much Rin actually meant to him.

Rin sat up and looked into Haru’s blue eyes that always reminded him of water. “Do you remember when we went to the restaurant, the other week?” Rin began. Haru nodded in response. “And I tried to explain about Australia, but we were interrupted by Gou?” Haru nodded again, and looked down. He didn’t like where this was going.

“so you don’t want me to go with you.” Haru concluded in a small vioce. Rin let out a shocked laugh. Haru looked hurt.

“Of course I want you go with me.” He leaned down and kissed him “You can be such an idiot sometimes Haru.”

Haru smiled and so did Rin. Rin leaned over Haru and pulled something out of the draw in side cabinet by his head. Haru sat up. Rin handed and envelope to him. Slowly Haru pulled out two plane tickets bound for Australia. He passionately kissed Rin and moved his hands down his boyfriend’s torso.

“Of course I’ll go with you. I would never be without my shark boy.” Haru said between kisses. 

Rin took the tickets. “These are only for a holiday, and to check the place out.” Rin explained. He leaned back and Haru leaned on his muscled shoulder. 

“You should have said sooner. I was worried about you.” Haru said looking up at Rin. Their fingers intertwined. 

“I’m going to show you as much as I can while were there. It’ll change you world, Haru, I promise.” Rin said

“I love you, shark boy.” Haru said contently

“I love you too, Merman.” Rin said. He affectionately hissed Haru’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing more . . .


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendships' will be tested when the Iwatobi swim club, Gou and Sousuke come round fro dinner at Haru and Rin's.

The air was bitingly cold as Rin walked back home, his icy breath curling in the air. He went in and found Haru in the kitchen, he wore a white frilly apron that Gou had got them as a moving-in present. He silently walked up behind his ebony haired boyfriend and hugged him. Haru jumped at Rin’s cold touch.

“Ahh!” he yelped. “What the fuck Rin!” Haru yelled trying to pull his boyfriend off of him. But Rin held tight and leaned his forehead on Haru’s shoulder. Haru sighed and stopped struggling, he looked grumpily at Rin, he smiled. He loved this stupid idiot.

Rin finally let go and went to lean on the kitchen counter. Haru wished that he had stayed holding him for longer, he felt like he belonged in Rin’s arms.

“What are you making?” Rin asked casually.

“Dumplings.” Haru responded simply.

“You’re so grumpy Haru.” Rin said. Haru just grunted in response. “Do you need any help?” Rin asked. Both he and Haru knew that Rin couldn’t cook for toffee, but boy did they love the foreplay. 

Haru looked sideways at his boyfriend, he looked down Rin’s torso. “I might do.” Haru said. Rin smiled, he knew that meant yes. 

Rin rolled up his sleeves, he didn’t want to get flour on his hoodie. He came up behind hi boyfriend and put his hands over Haru’s. Together they kneaded the dough for the dumplings’. Slowly Rin began grinding against Haru, the bulge in his trousers getting harder. 

Suddenly they stopped. Rin couldn’t take it any longer, he had to have him. He turned Haru to face him and kissed him passionately. Haru put his floury hands through Rin’s dark pinkie-red hair. Haru pulled off his apron. Rin fumbled with Haru’s Jean zip, struggling to undo it. Haru guided Rin’s hands with his own. Haru jeans fell, revealing swimming trunks underneath.

Rin suddenly stopped and took a step back. He face palmed and laughed, he could believe Haru sometimes. Haru shrugged and turned away from Rin and pulled his swimming trunks down, slowly, seductively. He revealed his bare behind to his fully erect boyfriend.

Rin pulled down his trackies and underpants. He held onto his boyfriends hips, while Haru Grabbed hold of the kitchen side. Rin slowly slide his throbbing penis into Haru’s arsehole. Haru let out a low moan.

Suddenly the door was opened and Rei, Nagisa, Sousuke, Gou and Makato entered. Haru and Rin looked to the group. They stood mouths agape with shock in the doorway to the kitchen. Neither side knew who was the most shocked. Rei covered Nagisa’s eyes and led him and the rest of the group into Haru and Rin’s living room. Someone had to take control and it defiantly wasn't going to be Rin or Haru.

Makato didn’t follow. He just stared, tears pricking in his eyes. He looked down at his shoes and turned away from the couple. Rin and Haru looked guiltily at each other. Makato walked out of the apartment and let the tears fall down his face.

Outside he found a cat and began stroking it, at least this made him feel better. After a breathless and slightly dishevelled Haruka came and sat next to his best friend. You could cut the tension between them with a knife. Makato turned away from the raven haired boy. He didn’t want Haru to see that he’d been crying, he didn't want to seem weak. Haru put his hand on Makato’s thigh, he flinched in response, Haru moved it back. 

“I’m sorry.” Haru said. He wasn’t sure if he was really sorry or not, it just felt like the right thing to see.

“We should have knocked.” Makato said “It was rude of us to just barge in like that.”

Haru nodded. Makato still had angry tears falling down his cheeks. Haru felt awful, he hated seeing Makato like this and knowing that he was the cause made him feel even worse.

“I didn’t mean for . . .” Haru began

“FOR WHAT HARU!” Makato suddenly exploded at him. Haruka was taken aback. Makato stood up. “YOU DIDN’T MEAN FOR WHAT HARU?” Haru looked up blankly. He’d never seen Makato this angry. “YOU DIDN’T MEAN FOR ME TO SEE YOU WITH HIM, IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING!” he spat at Haru. 

Haru stood up and stood almost nose to nose to Makato. “I’m not going to apologize for the way that Rin makes me feel.” Haru said deadly quietly.

Makato was silent. He looked at Haru’s perfect lips, just once he wanted to kiss them, just one time. Just to know what it was like to have your dreams come true. He turned and walk back towards Haru and Rin’s place. “I guess I don’t matter then.” He said quietly.

Haru yanked his best friends shoulder and pulled him to face him. He placed both of his hands on Makato’s shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “You are my best friend!” Haru said. “And you always will be. I need you Makato. I want you in my life” He hugged Makato. Makato was shocked, Haru didn’t give people hugs. Well not unless they had won a competition. He felt his penis wake up, not now!

The two boys went back in and they ate with their friends. In the end they got a takeaway. Gou complained that it would make them lose all the muscle that they had gained lately, but she was overruled by Nagisa’s instance. The meal was awkward at first but it ended with laughter and everyone said that they had enjoyed themselves.

Later when Haru and Rin were in bed spooning, Rin had revealed that in the time that Haruka and Makato made up, him and Sousuke had a really awkward conversation. 

“I don’t know if we’re still friends.” Rin said. Haru could hear the worry in his voice. He turned and kissed Rin.

“It will be alright, I promise.” He said smiling. Rin smiled showing off his shark teeth, he knew that his boyfriend was right. “Now where were we before we were interrupted earlier?” Haruka asked flirtily. Rin exactly what to do, he grabbed Haru roughly and pulled him into position.


	5. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is packing to travel to Australia with Rin, but what does he need to take and why have some his clothes seemed to have gone missing?

Haru looked down at his suitcase, he’d only put in swimming trunks and yet it was already half full. He thought was else was he possibly going to need? He put in a few pairs of shorts and a few t-shirts. He couldn’t seem to find much in his wardrobe but didn’t know why. He wondered if Rin had done his washing for him, he often did that, even without Haru asking or expecting him to. He loved Rin. Haru then added his toiletry bag; he just about managed to close his case when Rin came in with a look of confusion on his face.

“What are you doing Haru?” he asked. He seemed taken a back, but Haru couldn’t figure out why. They were due to travel tomorrow.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Haru said sarcastically. Rin looked between his boyfriend and the suitcase. “I’m packing my suitcase.” Haru said agitated.

“I, I was going to do that for you.” Rin said. He sighed and sat on the bed. “I didn’t want you to worry about anything, so I already packed yours.” Rin pointed to the corner of the room where two suitcases sat. Haru had wondered why Rin seemed to be taking two with him. Haru smiled and sat down next to his boyfriend and put his hand over Rin’s. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” he said “I’ve done it enough times for tournaments.”

“I know, I just wanted to make things as easy as possible.” Rin confessed

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Haru said. He pulled his boyfriends chin to face him and kissed him sweetly. Rin smiled showing off his teeth. 

A dirty glint, sparked in Rin’s eyes as he pushed Haru down and placed his legs over his boyfriend slim hips and kissed him, his tongue thirstily reaching down Haru’s throat.

Haru suddenly pushed him up and sat looking bewildered at Haru. 

“I thought you wanted to . . . sorry.” Rin said

Haru kissed his nose. “It’s fine. I just wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to going to Australia with you. And that you don’t need to worry.” He gave Rin a hug “It will be fun, chill out shark boy.” Rin smiled, he loved Haru, he always knew how to make everything better.

Haru pulled Rin on top of him. Haru bit his lip. Rin leaned forward and dirtily whispered in Haru’s ear before biting it. Haru let out a moan of pleasure, and soon Rin’s tongue found Haru’s.


	6. Australia Part One: New Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin are in Australia, Rin can't wait to show Haru the new sights and new people.

Haru didn’t know who was the most nervous out of the both of them. Rin was agitated and Haru just wanted to swim and pretend that nothing else existed in the world. It wasn’t the traveling that was getting to Haru, he’d done that plenty of times, planes didn’t bother him. It was the way Rin was acting, Haruka kept asking if he has okay, but Rin kept brushing him off. What was wrong with him?

They reached the airport and checked in. They had to wait about two hours for their plane so just ended up sitting there awkwardly, neither of them quite talking to each other. Haru had begun to think that Rin didn’t want him to go Australia with him after all. But his fears vanished again as soon as they got in the air, because Rin sleepily leaned into Haru. Rin reached for Haru’s hand and looked up at him. Haru kissed him sweetly on the lips, reassuring Rin. Haru nodded and leaned his head on Rin’s, and they napped as their plane flew across the sky.

Once in Australia, Haru awkwardly followed Rin through the airport. He had forgotten about the language difference between Japan and Australia. He didn’t like not understanding what was going on. Rin sensed this discomfort and reached for his boyfriend’s hand. He pulled him forward roughly.

“Come on Haru!” Rin barked. Haru was taken aback, what was going on with Rin? 

Rin lead them to a bus stop and they went to the Olympic Park. Rin wanted to show him the pool there, he’d never seen him so excited about swimming, and Haru found it turned him on. They raced and of course the winner was clear, though as usual it was a close race. 

They were breathless after the race, both taking deep breathes as they took off their goggles and caps. Haru flicked out his hair and Rin wanted to take him right there and then, but thought that the Australian Olympic Committee might not appreciate it. He leaned forward over the rope and kissed him. 

“Sorry Haru.” Rin said. Haru smiled and nodded, and Rin smiled back, everything was going to be okay. They showered and dried off, both resisting the temptation of each other. 

Rin then took Haru to meet his Homestay parents, Lori and Russell. Haru watched as Rin excitedly hugged them, feeling out of place. Rin’s language skill impressed Haru, the thought occurred to him that he would have to learn English too. It was Lori who saw Haru first.

“Is that your friend Haru?” She asked pointing at him. Haru looked up.

Rin gestured for Haru to come over “Don’t just stand there. Get over here!” he said.

Haru slowly walked up to the trio and nervously introduced himself in English, Rin had taught him a little bit before their trip. They all made introductions including the dog, Winnie. 

They ate together and Rin translated as much as he could for Haru. Lori made a comment that Haru couldn’t understand and Rin looked embarrassed. He had only ever seen Rin look like that when he had confessed his love for him. In that perfect moment under the cherry blossoms’ last year. The moment when everything had fallen into place for them. Rin was disinclined to translate, but Haru pushed him.

“Lori said that I used to talk about you a lot.” Rin said in Japanese. Haru smiled and Rin went a deeper shade of red. Haru wanted to kiss him, but didn’t know if Lori and Russell knew about them being a couple.

Talk then came to Rin’s brief depression, Rin seemed surprised to realise that Lori and Russell knew. Haru subtly took Rin’s hand under the table and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze. Rin smiled at him. He knew how difficult Rin had found it.

“Do you have a girlfriend back in Japan?” Russell asked suddenly changing the subject. Rin looked down awkwardly and Haru wondered if he was going to say the truth, but before he could answer Russell cut in again. “I guess not, you always were a late bloomer.”

Haru looked around at all of the pictures and listened to the stories, he liked hearing about what had happened to Rin during their time apart. He didn’t understand much of the conversation but that didn’t matter, as long as Rin was with him everything would be alright. 

That night both Haru and Rin barely slept, maybe it was the change of scene that did it, but Haru wasn’t convinced . . . he knew there was more to it than that.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” Haru asked at two in the morning after he’d given up on sleeping. He knew that Rin was faking sleep. Rin opened his eyes, a razor sharp look pierced through Haru.

“Tell you what?” Rin asked, sitting up. He was guarded as he spoke. He sighed and put his head in his hands “I can’t tell you.” He said.

“You can tell me anything Rin” He said removing Rin’s hands from his face. “Why are you keeping secrets?” Haru asked, hugging Rin’s middle. “I understood about not telling you homestay parents about us . . . but there’s something more that you’re not telling me.”

Rin looked down into those blue pools and smiled, he sometimes hated how smart Haru was. “I can’t tell you. . .” Haru tore his gaze away, but Rin lifted him and pulled him into a hug. “Not yet anyway. Tomorrow.” Rin smiled showing of all of his teeth. “I promised to tell you tomorrow.” Haru nodded and smiled. It was nice to see a spark in Rin’s eyes. He kissed his boyfriend passionately and held him in a hug. The two young men stayed like that till morning, they had both finally fallen asleep.


	7. Australia Part Two: The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has wanted to ask Haru for so long, the timing was perfect . . . but would Haru say "yes"?

Rin woke up suddenly, sunlight streamed through the curtains shining on his raven haired angel. Rin smiled, he was so happy just to be able to sleep alongside him, he wanted to do it forever. Haru stirred in his sleep and woke his sleepy eyes.

“Are you watching me sleep Rin?” He asked sleepily. Haru sat up and yawned stretching out his arms. Rin took advantage of this and embraced his boyfriend. He kissed the raven haired boy.

“Good morning Haru, I love you” Rin said

Haru looked at his shark-boy, this wasn’t the same Rin from last night. Whatever had gotten into him? Haru was pleased to see him smile fully. “I love you too. . . Are you sure you’re okay Rin?” He asked. Rin just smiled broadly at him and Haru knew that he had a surprise for him. “I’m going to have to wait for it aren’t I?” Haru asked

“Wait for what?” Rin asked.

“I know you have something up your sleeve.” Haru said with satisfaction.

“Wait and see.” Rin said. He kissed his boyfriend affectionately on the nose.

They had another day of sightseeing, but this time as tourists’. They went to the ‘Sidney Sea Life Aquarium’. As soon as Haru saw the Dolphin tank he began to strip down to swimming trunks, he hadn’t swum in two days or even had chance to have a bath. He was about to jump into the tank with the dolphins, but Rin grabbed him in time.

“What the fuck are you doing Haru!” he yelled. A few people turned to look at them. Haru looked down suddenly realising what he’d done.

“Sorry Rin.” He said putting his clothes back on. Rin smiled and told him it was okay, he’d forgotten was Haru was like when he was away from water. Rin gave him a peck on the cheek. 

When he looked up two security guards stood before them.

“Did you try to go into the Dolphin tank young man?” One of them asked in English. Haru looked blank.

“I’m so sorry my boyfriend doesn’t speak English well . . . he has problems . . . it won’t happen again, I promise.” Rin said in English. Haru looked up at Rin when he said the word ‘boyfriend’, he said it with such pride. It was one of the few words that Haru actually understood in English. 

“As long as it doesn’t” The second guard said

“We’ll let you off with a warning this time.” The first guard said. Rin translated for Haru and the two guards seemed satisfied. They walked off.

“I think that we should leave.” Rin said. Haru nodded the placed closed soon and he’d seen everything he wanted to see anyway.

They walked out of the Aquarium holding hands.

“I love you idiot.” Rin said affectionately putting has arm around Haru.

“I love you more.” Haru said.

Rin laughed “It’s not a competition.” He said

“It’s always a competition with us.” Haru said

“True.” Rin said “Come on, I want to show you one final place. I’ve never got to see it during the sunset when I was here before.”

Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka leaned against the railings outside the Sidney Opera House. The sky was painted with pinks, oranges and purples’ as the sun began to set. Rin took his boyfriends hand and placed the other on Haru’s cheek. He kissed him passionately and suddenly let go. 

“Haru there is something that I have wanted to say for a while now. I have never felt more right about anything in my life. I don’t want you come to Australia with me.” Rin said.

Haru looked down His darkest fears sinking in, he didn’t want him after all. All of his nightmares were coming true. Why was this happening? Had he done something wrong? He went to walk away but Rin pulled at Haru’s hand.

“Not as my boyfriend, but as my husband.” Rin said. Haru stopped and looked at Rin. He did want him. Tears began to well up in Haru’s eyes. Was Rin being serious?

Rin got down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his pocket. “Haruka Nanase will you marry me?” Inside the box was a ring. The ring had a tiny blue gemmed dolphin on it. It was perfect, Rin was perfect. 

Haru stood there, a tear fell from his eye. This moment was perfect. More tears fell down his face. What was wrong with him? He never cried! 

Haru nodded. Rin took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his fiancé’s ring finger. Haru stared at the tiny blue dolphin and he knew in heart that Rin was his one true love.  
Rin knew him so well. Rin stood up and embraced his fiancé, kissing him.

“I love you Rin Matsouka.” Haru said. It was the first time that he had ever said it first. Rin began to cry too.

“I love you too, Haru. I love you so much.” Rin said. He was so glad that Haru had said yes, he couldn’t lose his raven haired angel again.

Rin laughed in joy and lifted Haru spinning him. The couple kissed and to Haru and Rin, nothing else mattered in that perfect moment. It felt to them that the world had frozen and nothing else was important. 

Rin and Haru held each other and watched the sun-set over the Sidney Harbour Bridge, it’s colours reflected onto the Opera House, like a declaration of their love. 

They then returned to their hotel room and had one of the best nights of their lives. They flew home the next day. Haru spent the flight switching between smiling at his ring and Rin, and Rin spent the entire flight smiling at his fiancé, holding his hand and occasionally kissing him affectionately. Both of them were so in love with one another, and they both knew it would last forever. Nothing could’ve made them happier.


	8. The Engagment Part One: Meeting The In-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru start to tell people about their engagment . . . starting with Gou and his mum.

The newly engaged couple knocked on the door of the Matsuoka household. Gou answered it. 

“Hey Bitch baby.” She said addressing her brother “Hi Haru.” She said. Haru nodded in response. “What are you two doing here?” she asked

“I’ll explain in a minute. Where’s mum, is she in?” Rin asked

“She’s in the kitchen? Why?” she asked

“I already said that I would tell you in a minute! And can you not call me that!” Rin insisted. Gou stuck her tongue out at Rin. He was beginning to get angry. Haru took his hand. Haru stood on his tiptoes and gave Rin a quick kiss. Rin smiled as the broke away from the kiss.

Gou led them down the hallway into the kitchen. Rin’s mum was in there making dough for dumplings.

“Hey Rin, I didn’t expect to see you.” Rin’s mum said. She rushed over and gave Rin a peck on the cheek, which he shied away from. “Oh and it’s nice to see you again Haru, it’s been a while.” Haru simply nodded. “You never change, do you?” she said smiling.

“Mum I think you should sit down, Gou you too.” Rin said. They all sat down at the table in the kitchen, Haru and Rin next to each other with Gou and Rin’s mum sat opposite the couple.

“Mum, Gou. I have something to tell you.” Rin said looking straight at his mum and sister. He sighed and looked at Haru, who took his hand, Haru smiled and so did Rin. He’d waited for a few days before telling them, he’d been struggling to build up the courage to do it. “Me and Haru are going to get married, I proposed to him in Australia . . . and he   
said yes!” He blurted out excitedly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Rin’s mum went as white as a sheet and Gou’s jaw dropped, they were both speechless. There was a moment of silence.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Rin’s mum exclaimed. “For gods’ sake Rin you’re still a teenager.” Rin looked to Haru. 

“But I love him mum and I’ll be an adult soon anyway.” Rin said defensively. He stood up, ready to walk away. This wasn’t what he had expected from his mum. Haru grabbed his hand, pulling him down, and he sat back down, calm again.

His mum took a deep breath and smiled at her son, she took his hand. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s just a bit of a shock.” She said calmly.

“Mum I love Haru as much as I love swimming. I have never felt more right about anything.” Rin said. Tears had begun to form in his eyes; he just wanted her to accept Haru. 

She let go of Rin’s hand and stood up. “Come here.” She said. Rin stood up, he was nervous. What was she going to do? She pulled her son into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” She told him. “I’m glad that you’ve found Haru.” She said. Rin smiled, glad to finally have approval.

Gou leaned forward toward Haru. “You two kept this quiet.” She said in barely a whisper, not wanting Rin to hear. Haru shrugged. Gou leaned back and smiled unsettlingly.

“Come here Haru.” Rin’s mum said. Haru stood up gladly. “Welcome to the family, Haru.” She said. She pulled her son-in-law into a hug. Haru wasn’t always comfortable with hugs, but this one was full of acceptance and love. He smiled happily.

Gou had stood up too and gave her brother a hug, congratulating to him. She gave Haru the same treatment. They all sat back down, the uneasy tension replaced by smiles. 

“This calls for celebration.” Rin’s mum announced

“Mum you don’t have . . .” Rin began

“Nonsense, a moment like this is worth celebrating.” She insisted 

“Why don’t we go out for dinner?” Gou suggested

Everyone agreed that next Friday they would go out and celebrate at the restaurant of Rin and Haru’s choice.

“Have you told the team yet?” Gou asked. Both Rin and Haru squirmed to Gou’s satisfaction.

“No not yet.” Haru said

“Were doing it tomorrow.” Rin explained. They looked at each other. How the hell were they going to explain it to Makoto and Sousuke? They both pushed the thought away, that   
was tomorrow’s concern.

“I’m really happy for you.” Gou said honestly “I’m surprised that you didn’t propose sooner.” She commented

Rin shrugged “I wanted it to be special.” He said. He then went on and explained in detail how he had proposed; he told it with such flair that Haru couldn’t help but smile at his romantic shark toothed fiancé.

“Okay, that’s really cute.” Gou admitted when he had finished. Haru kissed Rin and he blushed, surprised by Haru’s romantic gesture. “Ewww! Can you not?” Gou complained.

“Were getting married Gou.” Haru said in a sceptical deadpan voice.

“Save it for when you’re on your own.” She said.

“Fine.” Rin said smiling.

“You two are going to stay for dinner aren’t you?” Rin’s mum asked.

Haru nodded. “Yes, if that’s okay.” Rin said

“Of course it is, anything for my family.” She said

They stayed for dinner. They happily laughed and ate, discussing wedding plans and swimming. Haru smiled throughout the whole meal, glad to be fully accepted by his new family.


	9. The Engagement Part Two: Graveside Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin introduces Haru to his dad

Rin stood over his dad’s grave. He punched the stone and smiled sadly.

“Hey dad, I’m sorry that I haven’t been back here for a while. I just wanted to tell you that you have always been a huge inspiration to me and I . . . I have some good news. I told you before about Haru, about how happy he was making me.” Rin paused and smiled to himself.

“Dad, were going to get married.” He paused again, thinking of his raven haired fiancé. “He is my light dad and I love him so much. I don’t know what would do without him.”

Tears of joy had begun to fall down Rin’s face. He smiled; he wished that his dad was here to share in his joy. 

“I know that you’ve never met him and I thought that it was about time you did.” Rin said. He sighed and gestured for Haru to come forward.

Haru hugged his fiancé and gave him a kiss. “I’m going nowhere.” He said. Rin smiled and kissed Haru again.

“Dad meet Haru, Haru meet my dad.” Rin said. 

“I wish that we could meet properly.” Haru said to the grave “But it is an honour to know that I will become your son-in-law. You would be so proud if you could see the man that your son had become.” He said. Haru bowed and turned back to Rin.

Rin’s face was streaming with tears.

“You said that you wouldn’t cry.” Haru said wiping his tears. Rin was ridiculous sometimes.

“I said that I probably would, but I would try not to. I never promised anything” Rin said defensively. Haru stroked Rin cheek and kissed him.

“I love you Rin.” He said

“I love you too Haru.” Rin said

“Your dad would be so proud of you.” Haru told Rin.

Tears threatened to fall again. “He would be proud of you too, he would be just as accepting as mum was.” Rin said

“I am a prized catch.” Haru said jokingly.

Rin pushed him and they laughed “you’re my prized Mackerel.” Rin said. They kissed again. “I’ll be back soon dad.” Rin told the grave, he bowed.

“Thank you, I will do you proud.” Haru told Rin’s dad’s grave. He bowed with respect.

Haru smiled and Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and they began the walk home.

“Talking about Mackerel . . .” Haru said

“Yes, we can have it for dinner. It’s not like we ever have anything else.” Rin said flippantly. Haru pushed him playfully and they walked home together, laughing and talking all the way.


	10. The Engagement Part Three: Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru tell thier teammates about thier engagement, but will they still be best friends with Makoto and Sousuke by the end of the conversation?

Haru couldn’t sleep he looked over to Rin.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

Rin rolled over and looked in the blue pools that he had fallen in love with. “Couldn’t sleep either?” he asked. Haru looked down and Rin pulled him into a hug. “It will be alright.” He said. Rin wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but it was better than jumping to conclusions.

“I don’t want to lose Makato, I can’t lose my best friend.” Haru confided

Rin nodded, “I doubt that Sousuke will still want to be friends.” Rin said.

They both cuddled in silence till they fell asleep nightmarish thoughts of the next day in their minds. They had promised each other that would tell their friends before Gou did. 

The next day Haru walked to meet his friends. They were at the pool warming up. They were surprised to see Haru in clothes. Makoto and Nagisa came running up to him, while Rei walked calmly behind them.

“What’s wrong Haru?” Makoto asked his voice and eyes full of concern.

“Nothing.” Haru said slightly bemused. He paused and looked down. “Well it’s not nothing . . .” He looked up at his friends “I have some news; I wanted to tell you in person.” Haru said. 

“Tell us!” Nagisa said enthusiastically

“One minute.” Haru said. He took of his shoes and stripped of his top. Makoto stared thirstily as him. Haru undid his trousers and stripped of revealing his swimming trunks.

Makoto walked off and sat on the edge of the pool. They all followed his lead, their bare feet dangling in the cold water. There was a moment of silence while everyone waited for Haru’s news.

“I’m getting married and moving to Australia.” Haru said plainly. They turned to look at him. Makoto looked hurt and Haru hated seeing the pain in his best friends’ eyes. “I know this is a shock to you.” He said looking at the water. “It’s a shock to me too.” He looked to the sky, thinking of his future with Rin “Rin proposed to me when we went to Australia, and of course I said yes.” He smiled thinking of that moment. 

“You’re getting married?” Makoto asked quietly. Whether he had meant to say it out loud was unclear. 

“Yes, me and Rin are getting married.” Haru said looking directly at Makoto. Makoto took a moment to look at his friend, he looked so happy. He wished that he could make Haru happy the way that Rin did. 

“Excuse me.” He said. Makoto stood up and walked to the nearby changing rooms. Haru went to follow him but Nagisa had pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations Haru-Chan!” he said enthusiastically. Haru smiled and Nagisa pulled away from the hug. 

“Congratulations Haruka,” Rei said “I’m very happy for you and Rin.” He said

“Thanks you two.” Haru said. He paused. “I’ll just go check on Makoto.” He said. Rei and Nagisa nodded. They went to train while Haru went to find Makoto.

He walked to the changing rooms. “Makoto.” He said. He heard crying and someone sniff. He felt awful. “Makoto?” he asked. He went round the corner and found the blond muscular body siting with his knees pulled into his chest. His face was red from his tears. 

Haru sat next to him feeling like he’d been stabbed a thousand times. He put his hand on Makato’s shoulder and he looked up.

“What.” He said defensively

“I wanted to check that you were okay.” Haru said. Makoto nodded and leaned his head back sighing. 

“Why?” Makoto asked after a moment. Haru looked puzzled. “Why are you getting married?”

“Because I want to Makoto.” Haru said

“Do you love him?” Makoto asked 

Across town Rin looked stunned, why would Sousuke even question his love for Haru. He had met up with his friends at a café and after telling them enthusiastically his good news, Sousuke had dared to question his relationship.. 

“Of course I Love him, I have never loved anyone more.” Both Haru and Rin chimed.

Haru comforted Makoto who softly cried into his chest, what else could he have done?

Rin looked at Sousuke. Sousuke wasn’t angry, he wasn’t upset, nothing. Rin couldn’t read anything from him. 

“I hate when you get like this!” Rin said angrily, his teeth bared

“Like what Rin?” Sousuke asked

“I have just told you the greatest news of my life and you haven’t even congratulated me.” Rin yelled. He stood up his chair scrapping behind him as he did.

“Maybe you should calm down Rin Senpai.” Aiichiro suggested 

“Sorry Ai.” Rin said sitting down

“Congratulations, I’m happy for you.” Sousuke said bitterly with a bitter expression. He didn’t seem happy at all and Sousuke’s empty words did nothing to calm the atmosphere at their table. Sousuke and Rin were locked in a stalemate.

Momotarou looked awkwardly between Rin and Sousuke, he had no desire to delve deeper into that hornets’ nest. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry. . .” he said. Rin   
and Sousuke broke their gaze. “I have to go, but Congrats Rin!” Momo said. He turned to Aiichiro who look as good as he felt. “Did you want to walk back with me?” he asked. He looked like he needing saving.

Aiichiro nodded and gathered his things together. “Congratulations Rin, You’re going make a great husband.” He said. 

“Thank Ai,” Rin said. “See you guys at practice tomorrow.” He said as they left. 

Haru turned his attention to Makoto, “Are you okay now?” he asked. He had stopped crying for a while now and had just silently held Haru. 

Makoto looked up at him and nodded. Haru stood up and he helped the tall blond up. 

“Congratulations Haru, I’m so happy for you.” Makoto said smiling. He gave Haru a hug. “Let’s go practice!” he said. Haru nodded and followed Makoto to the pool. Throughout practice Rei, Nagisa and Makoto kept asking Haru questions listening with interest as he told them about Australia and how exited he was. Haru was slightly irritated by it, but was more glad to hear Makoto laugh and see him smile. He though that he had lost him for a minute, he would hate the idea of their friendship being over.

Meanwhile Rin and Sousuke sat at the table, a cold atmosphere in the air.

“I love Haruka and you need to accept that.” Rin said. Sousuke was silent and still for a moment. He sighed.

“I think you deserve better.” He said

“Is that what this is . . . your jealous? Of Haru?” Rin asked. Sousuke looked down and said nothing, he didn’t need to, the answer was clear. Rin couldn’t believe it, all this time he had thought it was his fault. 

“Give me time.” Sousuke said. He stood up. “I am happy for you Rin, I can see how important Haru is to you. . . ” he went to say more but stopped. Rin didn’t push him; the fact that were still talking was surprising. 

“I’ll see you at practice Rin.” Sousuke said walking off

“See you tomorrow.” Rin said. He checked that he was alone before sighing and putting his head in his hands. That was stressful, but at least they were all still friends.

“How did it go?” Gou suddenly asked, sliding into the seat where Sousuke had been minute earlier.

“Jesus fucking Christ Gou! You gave me a heart attack!” Rin said clutching his heart. He breathed deep breathes.

“So how did it go?” she asked again

“Fine . . . I think. Were all still friends . . . just about.” Rin said. “I’m surprised you weren’t listening in.” Rin half joked.

“Good.” Gou said

“Have you been stalking me?” Rin asked

“Yes, but I wasn’t listening in. I’m not that rude!” she said. Rin looked angry. “I wanted to check that you were okay.” she said. Rin‘s features softened.

“Thanks Gou.” He said

“What was that, I didn’t hear.” She said mockingly. Rin gave her a playful push and she laughed. She looked at her watch. “Oh shit, I have to go, there’s practice going on.” She said.

“I’ll come with you.” Rin said

“You’ve been apart for five hours.” Gou complained

“Am I not allowed to visit my fiancé?” He asked

“Fair enough.” she said. They walked to the pool together and Rin struggled to recall the last time he had spent this much time with his sister, he enjoyed spending time with her and made a mental note to do it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long


	11. The Engagement Part Four: The Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou and Maktoto have planned an engagement party for Rin and Haru. . . will everything go as planned?

Haru, Rin, Gou and Gou and Rin’s mum were out eating at the restaurant, her treat. Gou was due to come down and help Makoto set up on the beach for the engagement party. She could arrive at any minute.

Makoto had been enjoying the sound of the waves one the, it calmed him. He mentally prepared himself for the party. He heard someone running and looked up and seeing Gou rushing towards the beach, her breathe was harsh in the serene atmosphere.

“Sorry.” She said. She stopped for a minute to catch her breathe. “Do I look alright?” she asked self-concisely. She pulled her face forwards and Makoto noticed for the first time how pretty her deep red eyes were. 

“Yeah, you look really pretty.” He flustered. He felt his cheeks go red, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks, I don’t normally do make-up, but felt I should after all this is a party.” She said. She beamed at him. Makoto looked down at her outfit, he didn’t think that he ever seen her in a dress before. The short blue shirt dress looked really good on her.

Gou noticed him looking.

“What?” she asked

“Nothing . . .” Makoto said “I don’t normally see you in a dress that’s all.” He said. She shrugged at him. “You look really nice in it.” he said. She smiled at him.

“Come on help me set up.” She said. 

Makoto had already safely lit the fire on the beach, so all they had to was set the folding chairs, the snacks and the music (an IPod docking station). Gou did the snacks and music  
while Makoto set up the chairs. 

“There done.” Makoto said. He turned to Gou who had stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth. She swallowed it whole silently, her eyes never leaving Makoto’s. There was a moment  
of silence before they both laughed.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked with genuine concern.

“Yeah, I missed pudding at the restaurant.” She explained

“Fair enough.” Makoto said “Don’t worry Nagisa and Rei are bringing more. I have never seen him without sweets.” They both laughed at how true that was.

Nagisa was suddenly running to the spot where Gou and Makoto stood. He gave both of them a hug. 

“Hi Gou, Hi Makoto. I got sweets.” He said enthusiastically shoving a bag at Makoto.

“Thanks.” He said. 

Rei followed about a minute later. He arrived with Aiichiro, Sousuke and Momotarou. Rei and Nagisa had met them on the way and Rei had decided to walk down to the beach with them, while Nagisa had run ahead.

“Where’s Rin Senpai?” Aiichiro asked.

“They’ll be here soon.” Gou said.

“Hey Gou, you’re looking hot tonight.” Momotarou said, he was trying to be suave but was failing miserably.

“Thank you.” She responded politely with a forced smile.

“Let’s make this a special evening for Haru Senpai and Rin Chan.” Nagisa said enthusiastically

“Let’s make this the best engagement party ever.” Makoto said.

They didn’t have to wait for the happy couple to arrive. Rin profusely apologised with Haru held a half smile.

“This looks amazing, thank you everyone.” Rin said. He was beginning to tear up but Haru took his hand and he regained his composer. “I’m so glad that you’re all here.” He said. 

Over the next few hours they ate snacks and shared stories of Rin and Haru. Makoto and Sousuke keeping rather quiet, while Rin and Haru where full of smiles.

“Are you okay Makoto?” she asked as she sat next to him.

He looked up and pushed down his feelings for Haru. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He lied. 

She gave him a hug. “You don’t have to explain I understand.” She said. 

He looked at her and smiled “Thanks Gou.”

“If you ever need to talk, you know where I am.” She said. She let go of the hug and Makoto wished that she hadn’t. 

Why was he thinking that, Gou was a friend, nothing more? . . . And he still wasn’t full over Haru; it would be unfair on her. But the more the though the more he wanted to spend more time with her. He pushed the thoughts aside, there were confusing his brain, he needed time to process his thought and begged god for a distraction.

“Excuse me!” Gou yelled. Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at her. “I would just like to thank Makoto for his hard work in helping me with organising this party. He did most of the work, I just made sure that they actually got here.” She clapped and everyone joined

“Thanks mate,” Haru said smiling. He was so glad that Makoto had organised something so important to him. Makoto beamed back at him.

“And thank you Gou.” Rin said “You may irritate the hell out of me, but you sure can plan a party.” he said. Everyone clapped for Gou.

Haru and Rin set off a sky lantern and everyone watched as it floated into the sky. Haru looked at Rin the reflection of the lantern in his eyes, the shape of his jaw, his unique teeth and knew that he was everything he wanted.

Once the lantern was too far away to see the talking continued and Nagisa had ended up leaning against Rei. Rei put his arms around the adorable teen. 

“Are you cold?” Rei asked. Nagisa looked up and nodded. He stared at the blue haired boy. He suddenly kissed Rei’s lips softly. He had wanted to do that for so long, but knew that he could resist no longer. Passion was burning inside of him.

He broke away and both the teens smiled. Rei’s face fell as he realised that everyone has stopped talking. They all stared at them, he hated being the centre of attention. Everyone clapped and Rei went crimson, while Nagisa had suddenly stood up. 

Suddenly Gou smiled. “It’s about time.” She said. She took their hands and led them slightly away from the group. Makoto distracted them as she did, Rei and Nagisa needed as much encouragement at possible.

“You two talk things through.” She commanded before walking back to re-join the party. She sat in-between Momotarou and Makoto. While Momotarou furiously flirted with her, Makoto defended her as much as possible.

Meanwhile Rei and Nagisa looked awkwardly at each other.

“Sorry.” Nagisa said quietly

“For What Nagi?” Rei asked bemused at Nagisa’s sudden mood change.

“For kissing you.” He said as if Rei was dumb.

“I’m not. Nagi I liked the fact you kissed me . . .” He trailed off, surprised by his own courage.

“You did?” Nagisa said, his enthusiasm returning.

Rei nodded and leaned down and kissed Nagisa, his tongue thirstily reaching down the smaller boy’s throat, he pulled away and hugged the strawberry blond boy. He too had resisted for so long, but out of fear of rejection, as appose to anything else.

“But maybe don’t kiss me in front of the others again.” Rei said. Nagisa looked down sadly. “Not until we sort things out at least.” He said. He lifted Nagisa spinning him again. 

They kissed again before re-joining the group, their moment together feeling like a magical eternity. Sousuke, who had left early, was missing when they came back, not that they really noticed. He had thanked Rin and Haru before leaving.

Rei smiled at Gou, who smiled back. He walked up to Haruka and Rin.

“I promised that I’d walk Nagisa home and it’s getting late. Thank you so much for inviting me,” Rei said to the couple. 

Nagisa hugged Haru, then Rin. “Thank you.” He beamed at them. “Goodnight everyone!” He said. He walked off, waving as he did. Everyone but Haru and Momotarou waved back.

He walked alongside Rei, Gou noticed that He took the other boys’ hand. She smiled. 

Momotarou leaned into her, his arm, reaching for her leg. He had been flirted with her all evening but had tried nothing more. She could deal with fliting but, this, this was too much. She moved his hand off her leg and slapped his cheek at full force. He looked shock for a moment. She stood up.

“I’ll only say this once. DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, WITHOUT MY PERMISION!” everyone turned. Rin walked over to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked

“I’ll be fine.” She said 

“What happened?” He asked her. She found that she couldn’t respond. 

“Momotarou tried to touch her, I saw it.” Makoto said. Momo looked at him.

Rin thanked Makoto and turned to Momo. He shrank back in the seat. Rin’s teeth were bared and he was burning with anger. “I think that you should leave, before I do something  
that I regret.” He said in a dangerously calm voice.

Momo nodded and ran off as fast as he could, he didn’t need telling twice. Rin sighed and smiled at Gou checking that she was okay.

Rin felt a tap on his arm “Ummm, Rin Senpai.” Aii said. Rin looked down. “I have to go now, sorry.” He apologised. 

Rin smiled “That’s okay, thank you for coming.” Rin said

“It was an honour to be invited.” Aii said. He bowed to Rin and Haru.

“Please tell Momo I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Rin said

“Will do. See you around, thank you Senpai.” Aiichiro said before leaving. 

Haru walked up to Rin and hugged him from behind. Rin took his fiancé’s hands and kissed him. 

Gou sighed and Rin flipped her the bird, he could kiss his fiancé whenever and wherever he wanted to. 

“Rin I’m also going to head home.” Gou said “Makoto said he’d walk me back, I didn’t really feel safe on my own.”

“Okay, thank you so much.” He said to her. He gave her a hug. “You are okay aren’t you?” 

She smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, I think that your warning will be enough to ensure it never happens again.” she said laughing. “Thanks Rin for looking out for me.” She said

“I’m always here for you Gou.” He said. They smiled and hugged again

“Thanks Makoto, this was a great idea.” Haru said hugging his friend tightly. 

“I wanted it to be special.” Makoto

“It has been, mate, thank you.” Haru said.

Gou then gave Haru a hug and a peck on the cheek to Haru’s embracement. “Well you are going to be my brother-in-law” she said with a shrug.

“Thank Gou.” Haru said “This has been fun.”

She nodded “Well apart from . . .” she shivered with disgust. Haru put his hand on her shoulder

“Shark week here has made sure that’s never going to happen again.” Haru said smiling and gesturing to Rin. Rin pushed him saying “Hey!” and Haru staggered sideways and fell  
to the sand. Everyone laughed. While Haru stood up and brushed off the sand, Rin thanked Makoto.

“Sleep well guys.” Haru said as Makoto and Gou left

“Thank you, see you soon.” Rin yelled. 

“What should we do now?” Haru asked

“I can think of a few ideas.” Rin said with a dirty smile. Haruka kissed him and went to walk home leading Rin by his hand, but his fiancé pulled him back.

“We need to tidy up first.” Rin said. He gave Haru an apologetic smile. Haru groaned but sat down next to Rin, cuddling into him.

They watched the fire go down before taking the remaining food, the chairs and Gou’s docking station home with them. They walked home hand in hand, happy that the party had been largely successful.


	12. The Beach Party: Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto walks Gou home after the engagment party on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some bonus fluff . . . enjoy x

Makoto looked at Gou as they walked away from the happy couple. Her red eyes sparkled in the streetlamps, he had never really noticed before. He cursed inwardly, why did he think that she was so pretty? They had known each other for years, and he had never felt like this before. He felt like he never wanted this walk to end. Time felt like it had frozen between, all they had was this perfect moment.

They walked in silence for a while, which made Makoto begin to worry. Gou was normally a very chatty person.

“Ummm Gou, are you sure that you are okay?” Makoto asked with real concern in his voice.

She stopped walking and looked down. She gave a small nod, but he could that she didn’t mean it.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gou said weakly.

Makoto saw a tear run down her face. Oh god, he hadn’t expected that to happen. He pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay.” he said.

“I’m so sorry to impose on you like this, I just didn’t want Rin to see me like this, he would just get upset.” She apologised between tears.

Makoto held her while she cried into his muscled chest. She pushed herself of him and took a few deep breathes. Once she was calm she smiled at him. “You’ve gained muscle.” She commented smiling, but still a little shaken. 

He smiled; glad to have the real Gou back. He looked at her arm muscles and shrugged. “It’s all thanks to your new training programme.” He said with a shrug.

They began walking again and were nearly at the street where she lived. They talked about the training programme and their hopes for nationals. Once they reached her door, Makoto felt a pang of sadness. He liked spending time with Gou. 

They stopped at the door and Gou searched for her key. 

“Look Makoto.” She said. He looked at her and smiled. “Sorry for crying on you. Please don’t tell anyone.” She said with a red blush of embarrassment in her cheeks. 

“That’s okay, I’m just glad that your safe now. And hey, don’t worry. Friends look out for each other.” He said

“Thank you.” She said. Leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Night! Have a safe journey home” she said cheerfully. Gou opened her door and went inside

“Nigh Gou, sleep well.” He responded. She shut her door leaving him standing there in shock.

Makoto’s cheek burnt with warmth from where Gou had kissed it. He went bright red. He breathed deeply and walked back to his home. Long into the night His mind was on Gou. He couldn’t sleep. What had that kiss meant? He kept asking himself, till exhaustion took over and fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Morning Drawings'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes to find Haru drawing him, but will he like the picture?

Light shone through the open window, the curtains billowing lightly in the breeze. Rin stirred and slowly his eyes flickered open. Haru smiled at his fiancé. He was sitting up with a drawing pad, a chewed pencil in his mouth. 

Rin went to sit up, but Haru’s hand pushed him down gently. He kissed Rin on the lips.

“Good morning sleepy.” Haru said

Rin grabbed his dark haired lover’s hips and reach thirstily down his throat with his tongue. Haru pushed himself off of Rin and went back to drawing his beautiful shark boy.

Rin looked into Haru’s blue pools’ and saw the love and concentration in them. It had been a while since he’d seen Haru draw anything, he was usually swimming, cooking mackerel or fucking him. After waiting a minute or two Rn curled his body around Haru’s

“Can I see it yet?” Rin asked like an inpatient cat. Haru looked down at Rin and smiled. Haru nodded and flipped his drawing pad to show Rin the picture.

As Rin had suspected it was a picture of him. Haru had drawn him in the style of a Greek god. Rin smiled, Haru knew him so well. He felt tears begin to burn in his eyes. He put the drawing down and hugged Haru tighter.

“That’s so good! I love it Haru, Thank you!” Rin said. He released Haru and looked at the drawing again. 

Haru blushed “Thanks Rin.” He said

“Which God am I?” Rin asked

Haru looked blank for a second. “Oh.” He said “You’re Adonis, the Greek God of beauty and desire.” Haru explained

“Is that how you see me?” Rin asked. Haru just smiled at him, his eyes full of longing. Rin looked at Haru a sexy smile on his face. “Isn’t he also the God of lust?” Rin asked silkily.

Rin sat up and pushed Haru down. He placed his hands either side of his fiancé’s slim shoulders and his knees’ either side of Haru’s hips. Rin’s lips met Haru’s and as their kissing became more passionate Rin began to grind against Haru. He felt warmth from Haru’s penis and it harden. 

Haru pushed Rin up and his shark boy looked at him surprised and confused. Rin got off him and cuddled into Haru, his head resting on Haru’s chest.

“Sorry.” Haru said “I’m not really in the mood.” He explained

“That’s okay Haru. I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you were uncomfortable with.” Rin said. He curled his fingers around Haru’s. “This is just as nice.” Rin said

“You’re going to hate me then.” Haru said. Rin looked up at Haru’s face. He knew that he wanted mackerel. He looked down and grunted in annoyance.

“Fine then Poseidon, go make breakfast!” Rin said smiling.

Haru got up off the bed while Rin snuggled under the warm duvet. Haru leaned down and kissed him.

“I’ll be back with breakfast.” Haru said.

“Make enough for both of us.” Rin said. Haru just shrugged before going to the kitchen. 

A few minutes late he came back with a bowl of noodles with mackerel on the top. He knelt on top of Rin and fed him some noodles slowly letting them slither into his mouth. By   
the end of the mouthful, Rin’s face was covered in the soup base of the noodles. Haru then sat opposite Rin and they each gave each other a few mouthfuls’ of Haru’s delicious breakfast. 

Once the bowl was finished, they ended up kissing and holding each other till they had to get dressed and go out.


	14. Joint Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Samizuka Academy and The Iwatobi Swim Club have a joint practice session, but Rin and Haru have a bet on, and Haru is determined not to lose.

The Iwatobi Swim team walked up to the doors of the Samezuka Academy pool. They were having a joint team practice with the boys of the academy. Makoto lead the way in, with Haru behind him. Nagisa clinged onto Rei’s arm and babbled to him about exited he was that they were going on a date that Saturday. 

They went to the changing rooms and got ready. Haru, as usual was the first to be ready, as all he did was strip down to his swimming shorts. Rei had to stop Nagisa from helping him undress and Makoto had watched Haru undress, before changing himself. Haru went through to the pool as soon as he was un-dressed and waited at the side for his team.   
Rin came up to him. 

“Yo, Auquaman. Remember our bet.” He said to his fiancé. Haru nodded defiantly before smiling.

“Well we both know that you’re the one who is going to be one wearing my choice of outfit tonight.” Haru flirted 

Rin showed off his teeth that Haru loved so much. “I think you’ll find that you will be the loser today!” he said. He blushed at the thought of Haru in the outfit that he had chosen. 

“I wish you luck Bitchbaby!” Haru said

Rin looked angry “Why did you call me that!” he yelled angrily. The pool turned to the couple, a few people tutted 

“Sorry.” Haru said

Rin sighed and pulled Haru into a hug. “I’m going to wreck you.” Rin whispered sexily in Haru’s ear. He smiled as he pulled away.

“Rin, shouldn’t you go and join your team.” Makoto said. He had finally joined Haru.

“Yeah.” He said walking off to join his swim team.

“You alright?” Makoto asked “I thought I heard you fighting.” 

Haru nodded and stared at Rin’s ass as he walked. “We have to win this.” Haru said

“It’s only a practice, Haruka.” Rei said.

“We’ll win, don’t worry.” Nagisa said as him and Rei joined Makoto and Haru

They did a series of time trials as the head coach wanted to test out the new first years in the pool. 

A few minutes later the chosen Samezuka academy member were lined up at the boards, ready for the relay. 

Ryugazaki looked to his appointment; Sousuke was absent today, so a brown haired first year was trying his luck. The boy although smaller that Rei looked determined. He pulled forward his cap and goggles, and crouched ready to dive into the pool. There was a silent moment of tension. The whistle blew and he dived, Nagisa watching his boyfriends arm muscles as he raced.

“Go Rei!” he cheered. Soon Gou and Makoto had also joined in cheering him on. He was on his way back. 

Makoto stepped up ready to dive; Rei was ahead of his rival. Momotarou looked to the puppy dog of a teen next to him. He smiled; he was definitely going to beat Makoto.  
Rei reached the board and Makoto dived, Momo a second later. 

“Well done Rei!” Nagisa said helping him out of the pool. They stayed holding hands as they watched Makoto. He was fast, but Momotarou was slightly faster than him. Makoto got a sudden burst on energy on the way back. 

Nagisa got ready, he pulled his goggles on and focused, he didn’t want to let the team down. Aiichiro looked nervously at Nagisa, wishing that he was that confident. Aii took a deep breathe ‘do this for Rin senpai’ he thought to himself. 

Makoto reached the board and Nagisa dived, Aii was a few seconds behind. Haru stood ready and so did Rin. Rin smiled at his fiancé, while Haru was expressionless.

They both pulled down their goggles and crouched, they were ready. Everything was riding on this moment. Nagisa reached first and Haru was away. Rin soon followed and by the half way point, they were neck and neck. Everyone watched with bated breath, who was going to win this time?

Rin pushed forward, but Haru had already reached him. Haru was nearly there, he could see the end in sight. He reached his hand and yelled triumphantly as he got their first . . . or so he thought. Rin pulled off his swimming cap and smiled at Haru. Rin had been 0.2 seconds faster than Haru.

“You know what this means Dolphin Boy?” Rin said with smugness that Haru had never seen before. Haru cursed inwardly, but remained expressionless. 

Rin began to get out of the pool, helped by Aii. 

“Well done Senpai!” he said

The Samezuka team celebrated, while The Iwatobi team looked down.

“Well done everyone!” Gou said coming up to them. “Your times have improved!” she said. She pulled them all into a group hug. “I’m so proud of you all, nationals here we come!”   
she said breaking the hug and punching the air. 

Seijuro Mikoshiba, the head coach at the academy came over.

“Well done boys. I hope that you don’t feel too disappointed.” He said. 

Haru shrugged “it just means that we will have to practice more.” He said

“Thank you so much for the opportunity, it’s nice to train with other people.” Makoto said. He hoped that Mikoshiba didn’t think that Haru was being too rude.

Seijuro laughed. “Well maybe we can organise another joint practice soon.” He said. “Good to see you Gou.” He said turning to her.

She blushed and wished that the world would swallow her up. Suddenly Momo joined them.

“Can I talk to you Gou?” he said.

She smiled politely and nodded they walked away. Makoto looked worryingly at her but Rei and Nagisa reassured him that she would be okay.

Momo rubbed the back of his head. “Look I’m really sorry for what happened at the party, I feel really shitty for what I did, it was wrong of me to assume so much.” he said. Gou   
looked shocked, she hadn’t expected an apology. “Please forgive me!” he begged at her, he bowed.

“Please respect my personal space from now on.” She said with a straight face.

Momotarou nodded enthusiastically “I will, I promise.” He said

She smiled “I forgive you.” She said.

“Can I hug you?” he asked, he wasn’t sure how she would react. She nodded and they briefly hugged. “Do you want to go and get some ice cream?” he asked 

She shook her head, “Not today, maybe another day.” She said. 

He smiled and ran off to get changed. The Iwatobi team were already in there getting ready. 

Rin waited at the desk for Haru. His raven haired lover came up to him, his hair still soaked. Rin thought that he couldn’t look any hotter. He put an arm around him as they walked out.

“I thought for a second there that you might actually win.” He said

“You don’t need to rub it in.” Haru muttered under his breath.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Rin asked flirtily. Haru pulled Rin’s arm off his shoulder, and he held his hand and sighed. He hated Rin sometimes.


	15. The Prince and The Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has found his one true love, a prince to save him from the rock that he's chained to.

Rin looked thirsty at Haru. His fiancé was tied to the bed posts by wrists; his mouth was gagged with scarf. The only thing that Haru ‘wore’ was a seashell on his crotch. Rin wanted to bite it off of Haru, but told himself to take it slow and savour the moment. Rin liked being in control.

Rin’s ripped white shirt barely covered his muscled chest, his shorts too were ripped. He looked like a shipwrecked prince, who was in search of his lost love. 

Rin smiled at Haru and slowly walked up to the bed. He slowly knelt on to the bed and crawled towards Haru. Haru tried to talk through the gag but found that he couldn’t, He became angry at this and began to beg to be released. Rin straddled him and loosed the gag with his hands. It fell down and Haru smiled at Rin.

“Ahh my prince, I am so grateful . . .” Haru said, playing along with Rin’s scenario. Rin stopped his speech with a kiss on the lips. 

Rin kissed down Haru’s neck sending a shiver down Haru’s spine. He moaned and felt the blood begin to rush to his now semi-erect penis. Meanwhile Rin kept kissing down Haru’s body down his pecks, to his abs and stomach. He paused and looked up at the trapped Haru. Haru’s deep blue eyes begged for more and Rin was only happy to oblige.

Rin bit the ties that kept the shell in place and kissed the semi erect shaft before him. Haru let out a moan and became full erect. Rin began to suck his fiancé’s penis until he felt him climax. He took his mouth off the shaft and felt Haru’s enjoyment on his face. 

He climbed over Haru and undid his ties.

“I’m so sorry, my merman. Trust me, I will save you.” Rin said. Haru rubbed his sore wrists and showed Rin. Rin kissed wrists and then his fiancé’s soft lips. 

Haru pulled Rin below him as the kiss became more passionate. Haru straddled Rin, glad to be free from his restraints. He ripped the remainder of Rin’s clothes off of him and threw them across the room. He kissed him passionately on the lips and leaned in and bit his ear. Rin moaned in pleasure and Haru felt his fiancé’s shaft become erect. 

Haru got off Rin and lay on his front. It took Rin about half a second to understand his silent cue. Rin kissed Haru’s smooth butt and began fingering his hole. Haru moaned.

“Harder! Faster!” Haru begged. Rin became more furious in his task, stopping when his hand began tired. He then pushed his erect dick into Haru’s arsehole. Haru moaned and pushed his torso up. Rin began to thrust, harder and harder till both he and Haru climaxed at the same time. 

They both laughed and Rin lay next to Haru, catching his breathe. 

“Aren’t you glad that I won today?” Rn said.

Haru turned and kissed Rin’s nose.

“Shut up.” Haru said sweetly. 

Haru cuddled into Rin, their naked Bodies intertwining.


	16. Welcome to Sweetieville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa are on their first official date . . . but will it be a success?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one focus's on Reigisa. Rin and Haru do make an apearance though :) x

Nagisa Ran excitedly to Rei’s house. Today was finally the day; he had patiently waited all week. Today was his first official date with Rei. He hammered frantically at the door and stood back innocently, his arms wrapped sweetly behind him. 

Rei’s mum answered the door.

“Oh, Good to see you again Nagisa. Please come in.” she said

“Thank you Mrs Ryugazaki.” Nagisa said politely.

He walked into the neatly laid out, tidy house, it seemed to be the complete opposite of Haruka sepai’s house. He looked at the pictures of Rei as a child, the pictures of him doing track.

“Rei your friend is here.” Rei’s mum said

“One minute.” Rei yelled down. He was struggling with what to wear, his shirt was too smart, a t-shirt too casual. He settled for a checked purple shirt with a dark blue cardigan.

He came down the stairs and saw his ginger haired cutie of a boyfriend, he gulped. Why was he so nervous? Nagisa smiled at him, his pink eyes shining. Rei’s stomach lurched.

“You look nice Rei-chan.” Nagisa beamed at him

“You too Nagisa.” Rei said awkwardly. Nagisa had opted for a light pink t-shirt with a white hoodie. He loved when Nagisa wore pink; it always bought out the colour of his eyes. 

“Well we should probably get going.” Rei said

“Okay.” smiled Nagisa

“Don’t be back too late boys.” Rei’s mum said

“I promise.” Said Rei, a pink flush of embarrassment in his cheeks.

“Have fun.” She said

“We will!” piped Nagisa

The two boys walked out reading to go into the town. The walk was only about twenty minutes and the sun was so warm that day. Within minutes both boys had stripped off their   
jumpers and put them in Nagisa’s backpack. 

“It’s so nice today.” Rei said. He turned his face toward the sun.

“We should get ice cream!” Nagisa said. He took Rei’s hand. 

Rei laughed. “Okay, my shout.” He said. Nagisa smiled, he wasn’t going to pass up free ice cream, especially if there were from his sexy, smart boyfriend. 

When they reached town they went into a clothes shop and Nagisa tried on a few shirts, all of which he disliked because they all seemed to be in blue, grey or black. He found a   
cute pink shirt in the girls section and a pair of white shorts which he liked.

Nagisa came out of the changing room in the set.

“What do you think?” he said standing like a model.

Rei went bright pink. He walked up to Nagisa and inspected the sizes. The pink shirt made Nagisa look slim and cute, the shorts were the perfect fit. Rei looked down into those perfect pink orbs. He kissed him sweetly.

“I think that you should buy it.” he said. Nagisa blushed and smiled inwardly.

“Would you help me change back into my clothes?” he asked Rei so very innocently, biting his lip as he did so.

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose and took Nagisa’s hand pulling him into the changing room. He didn’t need asking twice. He kissed Nagisa as he undid the buttons of the shirt, slowly intimately, the kiss growing more passionate. Nagisa wrapped his lounge around Rei’s, begging for more. Rei pushed him away. 

“Not now, not here.” Rei said. He had just about managed to stop himself. Nagisa sulked, his shirt open revealing his bare muscled chest. Rei took his hand and Nagisa looked up. 

“Let’s take it slow, but soon, I promise.” Rei said. 

Nagisa nodded Kissed Rei sweetly; he knew that Rei was right. He undressed and put his pink t-shirt back on.

“I’ll go pay.” He said. Rei nodded and followed Nagisa as he paid. 

As they walked out of the shop they saw Rin and Haru. They were holding hands and talking about wedding plans. 

“Haruka Senpai!” Nagisa called excitedly. Haru and Rin looked up.

“Are you two shopping too?” Rei asked. Haru nodded

“Haru apparently needs a new pair of swimming trunks.” Rin said. 

“I do.” Haru said nodding

Nagisa laughed and Rei looked quizzical. Everyone knew that Haru had hundreds of pairs. There was a bet within the club on how many it actually was, but nobody knew for sure. Rin joined in with the laugher. Rin gave Haru a kiss on the cheek and Haru smiled. 

“What are you guys doing?” Haru asked

“On a date! Shopping!” piped Nagisa “And were going to a sweet shop.” He said.

“We are?” Rei asked. Nagisa nodded at him, he smiled and shrugged. It was hard pretending to be so easy going.

He hated Nagisa sometimes. Nagisa came in on a whirlwind. Rei had had his whole life planned out . . . till Nagisa came along and all of his walls fell down. But that was also what he loved about him; Nagisa knew how to make everything fun.

Nagisa hugged Rin and Haru “See you later.” He said. He grabbed Rei’s hand. 

“See you Monday Haruka, see you soon Rin.” Rei said.

“See ya.” Rin said with a little wave. Haru nodded. 

“ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!” Nagisa chanted as he dragged Rei away. Haru and Rin laughed, wishing Rei luck.

Rei and Nagisa walked to Nagisa’s favourite sweet shop. It was a white fronted shop with a stripy purple and white door. Nagisa put his face against the gorgeous window display,   
even Rei couldn’t fail to be impressed. There was working train set surrounded by sweets and striped sign which read ‘Welcome to sweetieville’

Nagisa’s eyes glowed with joy. 

“Get what you want.” Rei said smiling.

Nagisa kissed him and pulled him into the shop. Nagisa ran to look at everything as if it would suddenly disappear. He was the literal example of a ‘kid in a candy store’. 

When they came out Nagisa had a bag full of the sugary treats which he loved so much. They went to the park and shared a soda each. It was one of the few sweet things that Rei liked; they reminded him of sports drinks.

“Pocky!” Nagisa exclaimed. He put one of the treats in his mouth and waited for Rei to respond. Rei ate from one end, Nagisa the other till their chocolatey lips met in the middle. Their kiss went from sweet to passionate and they remained like that for minutes, neither one wanting the embrace to end. They broke the kiss and Rei checked his watch.

“We should head back.” Rei said. He sighed and looked down.

“What’s’ wrong Rei-Chan?” Nagisa asked. he lifted his boyfriends chin and looked into his purple eyes, which matched his shirt.

Rei took the smaller boys hand. “It’s hard to explain . . . “ Rei tailed off. Nagisa waited patiently. He knew that Rei needed to time to work out his feelings. “I really like spending time with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. You’re really special to me.” Rei said. Nagisa blushed; Rei could be so romantic sometimes. He kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“I feel the same way, Rei-chan.” He said. “Come on let’s get going.” He said 

They stood up and walked the distance home, they chatted about their swimming times and Rin and Haru’s wedding. They reached the corner of Rei’s house. Nagisa kissed Rei and began to walk home.

“Stay for dinner!” Rei blurted, his face burning. “My mum won’t mind”

“Okay.” Nagisa said, with a smile.

Nagisa stayed for dinner and Rei insisted on walking Nagisa home, he didn’t want anything to happen to his piece of sunshine.


	17. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru take a stroll around the park on a sunny day and they stumble across a few friends while there.

The sun was shining high in the sky as a shirtless Haru and Rin walked toward the park. The pool was shut so they had decided to get ice cream instead. 

Rin fanned his face with his hand. “I’m too hot!” he moaned

“Hot Damn!” Haru said with a sigh. 

Rin had recently become obsessed with ‘Uptown Funk’. He listened to it at least ten times a day and the more he listened the more Haru hated the song.

“Call the police and the fireman.” Rin sing enthusiastically. Haru felt like screaming, but hid it behind thinly veiled contempt. Rin looked at his unamused face. “I thought you liked that song?” he questioned.

Haru stopped walking and looked at Rin. “I did till you started playing it TEN TIMES A DAY!” Haru screamed

“It’s not that many times . . .” Rin said smiling. He was very amused by Haru’s obvious anger.

“How many times have you listened to it today?” Haru asked. 

Rin counted on his hand. “Three.” He said innocently

“And it’s not even lunchtime yet.” Haru exclaimed.

Rin smiled and pulled Haru into a hug. “Are you just upset because the pool is closed?” Rin asked his raven haired fiancé. 

Haru looked down “No.” he said like a child about to throw a tantrum. Rin chuckled softly and kisses Haru tenderly. 

“We’ll go tomorrow, I promise.” Rin said. Haru smiled slightly and took Rin’s hand. They walked up to the ice cream van. 

“Two please.” Rin said. He let go off Haru’s hand and pulled out his wallet and paid, while Haru took the ice creams. “Thank you, have a nice day.” Rin said as they walked to a nearby bench.

They sat next to each other and Rin went to grab his ice cream, Haru pulled it out of his reach.

“Hey.” He said. An angry flush in his cheeks. Haru pulled it forward and the cool tip hit Rin’s nose. Haru snorted with laughter and handed the ice cream to Rin. Rin elbowed him and stole a lick of Haru’s ice cream.

“No fair.” Haru said.

“Yes fair.” Rin said. He pushed Haru and his ice cream fell covering his muscled torso in the treat. Rin licked it off of his fiancé’s chest.

“Jeez.” Gou said.

Rin looked up and saw Gou with a picnic basket in her hand. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. He was slightly embarrassed that she had seen them, but not embarrassed enough to apologise for it.

“Were having a picnic.” She explained

“Who’s we?” Rin asked. He stood up defensively.

His questioned was soon answered. Makoto came up to them with two ice creams in his hand.

“Hey Haru, Hi Rin.” He said. He handed one of the ice creams to Gou. “Do you guys want one?” he asked

“No we’ve just had one.” Haru said joining Rin.

“Ok. Do you want to join us?” Gou asked

“And make it a double date?” Haru asked. He was trying to asses whether they were on a date or not.

Gou went bright red, and Makoto slightly pink. The answer was a clear yes. Haru looked to Rin and sighed, he too had gone red.

“No it’s fine; we should probably go home and shower.” Haru said.

Makoto nodded, “See you later then.”

“Enjoy your date, see you both on Monday.” Haru said as he took Rin’s hand and dragged him away.

“What did you do that for?” Rin asked when they were far away enough to not be heard.

“What? Save you from an awkward situation? I didn’t really see you doing anything to help.” Haru said.

“I’m sorry, I was just surprised.” Rin said. Haru nodded. Rin went to back towards Gou and Makoto, but Haru grabbed his hand.

“Leave them, let them have this time together.” Haru said

“They did do the same for us.” Rin said with a sigh.

“Don’t drag me into a situation like that ever again, you know it makes me uncomfortable.” Haru said

Rin hugged him. “I’m sorry.” He said. He kissed his fiancé. 

“Can we listen to ‘Uptown Funk’ when we get home?” Rin asked

“Only if I can shower first.” Haru said

Rin considered the request.

“What if we shower together?” Rin asked flirtily

There was a pause in the couple’s conversation.

“That could work.” Haru said

They quickly walked home hand in hand, both very enthusiastic about showering.


	18. The Break Up Part One: Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru have an argument which leads to them breaking up.

Haru looked at the mackerel in the pan as it went golden and began to curl. Haru took it off the heat and plated it up with some flavoured rice. He felt Rin’s strong arms around him and leaned into the hold. 

Rin slowly, teasingly undid the apron and lifted it of Haru’s head. He threw it across the kitchen and bit his fiancé’s shoulder. Haru moaned and pushed Rin away.

“Not right Rin,” he said. Rin looked at him pleadingly, his red eyes shining with lust. Haru stood on his tippy-toes and kissed his fiancé’s lips tenderly. “Later, I promise.” He said. 

Rin grabbed cutlery while Haru carried the plates to the table. 

“Itadakimasu!” they both said before tucking in to dinner. Haru was already half finished, when he noticed that Rin hadn’t touched his at all.

“Are you alright Rin?” Haru asked

“Yeah I’m fine.” Rin said defensively. His eyes burnt with anger, but Haru couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything different from usual. 

“Your plate is still full, are you feeling ill?” Haru asked. He went to put his hand over Rin’s. Rin pulled his arm back.

“I just get tired of eating mackerel all the time Haru. Okay!” Rin stated. He stood up and Haru flinched back thinking that Rin was going to punch him.

“I’ll go make you something else.” Haru said coolly

Rin suddenly grabbed Haru’s upper arm and dragged him, pushing him against a wall trapping him. He stared into Haru’s slightly scared blue eyes, those pools in which he was so   
in love with.

Suddenly tears began to fall from Rin’s red eyes, he hold relaxed and fell into Haru’s small frame, he smelt of chlorine and mackerel and reminded Rin of blossom in spring.

Haru pushed Rin off of him. “Rin, I promise to cook mackerel less. But please tell me what this is really about, cos I don’t think it’s dinner.”

Rin pushed him away. “You wouldn’t understand, Haru. Everything just getting to me, regionals, the wedding, it’s all too much.”

“You don’t want to marry me.” Haru stated. He couldn’t believe this, after everything they had been through, he didn’t want him after all.

Rin put his hands round his fiancé’s shoulder. “Look Haru believe me I do so much. It’s just difficult juggling everything.” Rin said

Haru shrugged and walked out of Rin’s grip. “It’s fine. If that’s your choice we’ll just go back to being rivals.” Haru said coldly, pushing back tears. The words hurt him to say but   
he knew that Rin didn’t want him and he felt like nothing mattered anymore. 

Rin stared in disbelief. Why was this happening? Did Haru not love him anymore? 

Haru took off his engagement ring and placed it in on the table next to Rin’s full plate. He turned and looked at the now pale Rin. 

“I love you so much, but if you don’t want me, then I’m not going to stay.” Haru stated clearly. 

Rin looked between the ring and Haru. He felt like his voice had run away, he was dumbstruck and speechless. He wanted to tell Haru that he loved him that he needed him, but he couldn’t say or do anything.

Haru had his answer as clear as the rejection on Rin’s face. He shrugged and walked out of the door, he didn’t even grab a jumper or coat.

Rin watched, there was nothing that he could do to stop him. Haru didn’t even look back at Rin. The door slammed. Rin fell to his knees. “I love so much Haru, please don’t leave me alone.” He said. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he poured out his words of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt to write . . . I will get them back to together I promise :)


	19. The Break Up Part Two: Dolphin Tears, Whalesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fight with Rin, Haru turns to Makoto for help, but Makoto is struggling with his own demons.

A tear fell down Makoto’s face. He just couldn’t do this anymore, he loved Haru and now Haru was lost to him. He needed Haru, but wished that he could live without him. He couldn’t stop his tears anymore. He just wanted to go back to the good old days before Rin came back. 

Makoto had no issues with Rin, it was jealousy and Makoto knew it. He cursed himself for never asking Haru out, for never telling him the truth. It burnt through him, causing him physical pain.

He looked down to the broken razor in his hand; all he had to do was drag the blade across his flesh. It was so simple, and then all of his worries would be over. It was so easy . . . and yet Makoto paused. Could he do that to Haru? He could never hurt Haru and what about his parents? His teammates? Gou? What would they say?   
Makoto cried at his inability to do it. He didn’t have a reason to keep going anymore, not without Haru, but he wasn’t strong enough to end it all. Why was he still fighting for something so insane? Why was it his remedy? 

He felt so alone in his pain. He would take whisper from Haru, if that’s all he had to give, but in his heart he knew that he wanted everything and more.  
Makoto breathed deeply, the voice in his head guided the razor to his soft skin. Not quite touching it, just resting.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Makoto snapped out of his movements. “What the fuck was he doing?” he asked himself. He threw the razor in the bin. 

The door went again. Makoto checked the clock, it was 11pm. Who was calling at this time? 

He cautiously walked downstairs, but didn’t really know why. It wasn’t like a thief was going to knock first. When he reached the door he slowly opened it.

“Who is it?” he asked. Suddenly Haru was tightly hugging his middle. “Haru, what in the . . .”

“Me and Rin had a fight. Can I stay here? I can’t go home at the moment.” Haru asked. He let go of Makoto

“Yeah, of course you can, just don’t wake my family.” Makoto said

Haru nodded. Makoto led him upstairs to his bedroom and Haru sat down on his bed. The room hadn’t changed much since he had last been there. Makoto sat down next to him,   
he noticed that Haru had taken off his engagement ring.

“Are you okay?” Makato asked. Haru looked at him, he looked so sad, like his world was crumbling. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Haru shook his head and looked down. A tear trickled down his face. Makoto put his arm around Haru and pulled him into his chest. He was reminded of when had Cried on him after the party.

“It’s going to be okay.” he said. He held Haru like that for a few minutes till Haru pushed Makoto’s arm of his shoulder. He stood up and began to walk toward the door. “Where are you going Haru?” Makoto asked

“To sleep on the sofa.” Haru said confused. Where else was he going to sleep?

Makoto stood up and place his hands on Haru’s shoulders’. He led Haru and sat him down on the bed. “You have my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” He said

“But it’s your . . .” Haru began

“Tonight it’s yours.” Makoto said “Get some sleep Haru.” 

Makoto pulled a sleeping bag from under his bed and laid it out. He crawled into it. He turned off his lamp and faced away from Haru. He wasn’t sure that he could resist him at the moment, but didn’t want to jeopardise Haru and Rin’s relationship any further.

After about twenty minutes of both men pretending to be asleep, he heard Haru shiver. He turned his head to face Haru. “Are you cold? Do you want me to get a blanket for you?” he asked Haru.

“Umm Makoto . . . w . . . would you cuddle with me? I’m not used to sleeping alone.” Haru said. The truth of this suddenly dawned on Haru, he didn’t want to be alone. Makoto was stunned. “You don’t have to . . . don’t worry about it Makoto, I’ll be fine.” Haru said.

“No if it will help you feel better.” Makoto said. 

He saw Haru nod in the demi-light of the room. “Please.” He said. He didn’t think that he could explain to Makoto how much he needed to be held, he hated showing himself to be so weak. 

Makoto climbed in to his bed, laying behind Haru. It was a tight squeeze, but they just about fit. He cuddled into Haru, his arms across the raven haired boy’s waist. 

“Thank you.” Haru said. He felt Haru drift off to sleep, his breathing slowing. He looked so peaceful; Makoto wondered what he dreaming about.

Makoto couldn’t sleep. This was everything that he had wanted and yet it felt so wrong to him. He wanted Haru but somehow this felt cold and empty. He watched Haru breathe; his soft lips were begging to be kissed. He stopped himself and squeezed Haru tighter, just enjoying the moment. Makoto would probably never get to hold Haru ever again.

The sun came up and Haru awoke.

“I’m sorry Rin.” He said, still half asleep. He sat up startled and confused. This wasn’t his bedroom. He looked down at the sleeping Makoto. Makoto opened his eyes and smiled.

“Morning Haru. Feeling better?” Makoto said sleepily.

Yesterdays’ events flooded back to him. He remembered how he had ended up in Makoto’s bed. He pulled his hands through his hair and looked down at his ringless finger feeling empty. “I’m so sorry Makoto. I just didn’t know who to turn to and you have always been there for me.” He said

Makoto smiled and remembered yesterday. He promised himself that he would never do something so stupid again. 

“Thanks Makoto.” Haru said smiling. “Do you want to go and get some breakfast before school?” Haru asked

Makoto nodded. “Yeah sounds good.” He said.


	20. The Break Up Part Three: The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haru where the fuck are you?” Gou yelled, she sounded upset.
> 
> “What is this about Gou, what’s wrong?” Haru asked.
> 
> “It’s Rin, he’s in hospital.” She said.

Haru couldn’t focus at school, something felt wrong. He felt naked without his engagement ring, his blue dolphin, without it or Rin, he didn’t feel whole. He hated how dependant he had become on Rin, but he needed him, he loved him. He was so lost without him.

Haru tried to focus on his school work but none of it was going in, and practice was worse. He loved swimming but the thought of going home to an empty house made Haru want to give up. 

Haru checked his phone, on a very rare break. He had ten missed calls, and five texts. His phone rang, it was Gou. She hadn’t been in school, a family emergency apparently, but   
Haru hadn’t been focusing on anything.

“Haru where the fuck are you?” Gou yelled, she sounded upset.

“What is this about Gou, what’s wrong?” Haru asked. 

“It’s Rin, he’s in hospital.” She said. 

Suddenly Haru’s mind became very clear and everything swam back in to focus. He had to go and see Rin, he had to apologise, tell him how much he needed him.

“I’ve been trying to call you.”

“I’m sorry, I was at practice. . . I’ll be there right away.” Haru said.

“Ok see you soon.” She said

When Haru arrived he was directed by Gou to Rin’s room. He was sitting up in bed, he looked tired and pale, and his red eyes looked tearful. He began to cry when he saw Haru.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was so stupid.” Rin said

Haru sat by his bed and held his hand. “It’s me who should be apologising, Rin. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Haru said with tears in his eyes. He leaned up and kissed Rin’s   
forehead. “I’m sorry Rin.” He said

“No you don’t understand Haru. It’s my fault I’m here.” Rin said looking down. “When you left I didn’t know what to do, so I called a few people but no one answered. So I drank   
the bottle of wine I planning to give you on your birthday.” Rin said. Tears were rolling down his face. “I’ve ruined everything.”

“You drank the whole bottle?” Haru asked. But surprised and impressed.

Rin nodded. “I sat on the floor and just cried and drank till I passed out.”

Haru gave him a hug. “Please don’t ever do something so stupid ever again, I can’t live without you Rin.” He broke the hug and looked into Rin’s red pools. “I still love you and I never want to be without you.” Haru said.

“I love you Haru, I will never leave you again.” Rin said

They newly re-united couple kissed passionately. Gou came in and smiled at the ridiculous swimming obsessed couple. 

“You said that you were at home? How did you get here?” Haru asked. Rin shrugged he genuinely didn’t know himself.

“I found you.” Gou said. They both looked up at her. “I came round at 11pm, your call worried me and I found you passed out on the floor.” She said.

She walked up to her brother and punched his arm.

“Oww!” Rin said

“I thought that you weren’t breathing, I thought you were dead Rin.” She said, angry tears began to pour down her face. “Then I saw the bottle and I called Mum, who told me to   
phone an ambulance.” Rin gave her a hug. “They had to pump your stomach of all of the alcohol, they nearly lost you Rin.” She said.

Rin was silent for a moment. Both Gou and Haru looked at him, waiting. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what else to do, running seemed pointless and I thought that maybe . . .”

“Maybe what?” Haru asked taking Rin’s hand

Rin ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking.” He turned to Haru “I need you; I’m a train wreck without you. I’m a hot mess without my merman by my side.” Rin said smiling. Haru smiled, he didn’t realise how much he missed that smile.

They kissed again. 

Rin took his sisters hand with his left hand, and had Haru’s in his right. “I promise you that this will never happen again.”

Gou hugged him. “It better not Bitchbaby or I’ll kill you myself.” She said. They laughed as Gou left the room.

Rin pulled a ring out of his pocket. “Do you still want to marry me Haru? Because I still want to marry you.” Rin asked.

Haru thought for a moment. “Rin you are the most ridiculous, stupid, shark boy, Bitchbaby that I have ever met. But you’re the hot mess that I’ve fallen in love with and I never   
want to be without you Rin.” Haru said. It was the most words that Rin had ever heard Haru say.

Rin put the ring on his fiancé’s finger.

“I love you merman.” He said

“I love you too, Shark boy.” Haru said

They kissed slowly intimately. Haru’s hand reached down Rin’s torso towards his crotch. He reached his hand into Rin’s underwear. Rin moaned.

The couple heard a little cough. “Erm Rin Senpai.” Aii said.

Haru removed his hand and both Rin and Haru looked at each other awkwardly.

“Come on in Aii-Chan.” Rin said

The small grey haired boy came in with a huge bunch of flowers. He gave them to Rin who blushed.

“Thank you Aii.” He said “This means a lot to me.”

“It’s from the team, we heard about what happened.” Aii said. He looked at Haru, Haru looked blankly back. “And I organised a gift as quickly as I could.”

“Look Haru isn’t that nice?” Rin said, showing Haru the flowers. Haru nodded and ignored them. “I should be back next week.” He said

“Thank you Rin Senpai, see you on Monday.” Aiichiro said. He bowed and left the room.

Rin put the flowers on the side table.

Haru took his hand. “When do you come home?” he asked

“They want to keep me in one more night for observation. If all goes well, which it should, I’ll be home tomorrow.” Rin said.

Haru kissed him.

“Okay, I’m going to stay here with you tonight.” Haru said

“You don’t have to Haru.” Rin said. He was touched by Haru’s sentiment.

“I want to and I’m staying.” Haru said

They kissed again.

“I love you so much.” Haru said

“I love you more.” Rin said

Haru pushed him “Shut up, Shark boy, this isn’t a competition.” He said giving him a kiss.

Rin laughed and held his fiancé, they were both so happy just to have each other.


	21. Surprise Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes back to his old dorm room and finds a surprise waiting for him . . . But Rin is not the only one getting a surprise today.

Rin walked slowly, his breath curling in front of him. He pulled his woollen hat further onto his head and put his cold hands in his pocket. He was nearly at the academy. He thought of the letter he had received the other day, telling him to move anything out of his dorm before the holidays. 

He walked through the gates, it was virtually empty. Rin walked up to his old dorm room. He paused thinking about the day he moved out to live with Haru. That was the day he knew it would be forever. He smiled, the nostalgia taking over him. 

Rin opened the door and looked around. Part of him missed this room, the times him and Sousuke had played card games till the early morning. He looked at the fridge under the desk, which they used to hide fizzy drinks in. 

Rin smiled to himself and went to turn away; he didn’t think that he’d left anything here, but had wanted to double check anyway. 

“Hey Shark Boy.” A familiar voice said.

Rin turned to see Haru, lying sexily on Rin’s old bunk. He was wearing only his school shirt which was slightly undone and a pair of black and purple striped swimming trunks.

“Haru?” Rin asked. Why was Haru here?

Haru bit his lip and patted the space in front of him. Rin sat and looked into Haru’s blue eyes. 

“I read your letter and came to surprise you.” Haru said 

Rin looked away and smiled showing off his pearly whites. He kissed Haru slowly.

“Did you come here so that we could re-create our first time?” He asked his raven haired fiancé.

Haru nodded and pulled Rin into a passionate kiss. Rin pulled himself so he was on top of the smaller boy; his legs and arms holding him down.

He ripped open Haru’s shirt and bit into his shoulder. Haru moaned. And began to pull down his trunks, Rin helped him. He threw Haru’s trunks across the room.

Rin stopped and looked sceptically at Haru. He was wearing a second pair of swimming trunks underneath, they read ‘surprise bitch’ on them.

“Haru why are you wearing swimming trunks, under your swimming trunks, if you were planning to come here and fuck me?” Rin asked

Haru shrugged. “I feel naked without my swimming trunks or engagement ring and anyway . . . surprise bitch.” He said. Whispering sexily the final part.

Rin pulled his hands through his cerise hair, and sighed. He looked at Haru and smiled softly. “I love you, you mackerel brained idiot.” He said.

He teasingly pulled down Haru’s second pair of trunks and threw them in the direction of the first pair.

Rin slowly pulled his shark t-shirt over his head and pulled off his trouser and underwear in one.

His semi erect penis grinded against Haru’s as they kissed, their tongues down each other throats. Their bodies both begged for more. 

Haru pulled his fingers through Rin’s long hair. Rin’s moved his hands to hold Haru’s wrists above his head, he bit his small fiancé’s ear and Haru moaned.

Their grinding became harder and harder, till Rin came in Haru’s face. Haru’s dark hair and pale face, where now speckled with white.

Suddenly the door opened and Sousuke stood, his mouth open wide in shock. Haru and Rin stared back. Sousuke went as white as a sheet. He couldn’t take in the scene before him. 

Rin went bright red. “I I I can explain.” He said unconvincingly. He looked down at Haru who had gone slightly pink.

“Is that Rin Senpai? Is Rin Senpai back?” Aiichiro asked coming in. He went bright red as he saw Rin and Haru.

“I can explain.” Rin repeated, more confidently this time. 

Aiichiro grabbed their clothes and gave them to Rin who thanked him. Haru and Rin dressed quickly, Rin ending up in Haru’s purple and Black trunks, Haru in his trousers.

“Let’s all go someone and talk this through.” Haru said.

They all nodded, somehow surprised to hear Haru being so wise.

They went to a café and Rin played out of curtesy. They apologised and both Sousuke and Aii said that it was okay, although Sousuke still seemed very shaken.

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Sousuke said

“Ok,” Rin said. Haru nodded.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Rin said getting up. 

Rin walked to the bathroom and Aii had gone to order more drinks. Sousuke turned to Haru.

“I can see why you like him.” he said sadly “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.” Sousuke said, he did a little eyebrow lift and hoped that Haru would get the hint.

“Leave my fiancé alone.” Haru said dangerously “I’m with Rin because I love him, which isn’t something I easily say.”

“You think that I don’t love him?” Sousuke asked.

Haru slowly leaned forward “Leave my fiancé alone.” He repeated “If I hear that you say to or about my precious Shark boy . . . then I will make sure that he finds out about your   
shoulder injury. If you do anything to him, and I mean anything, then I’ll make sure that you end up in a chair with wheels.” Haru threatened. Haru sat back and smiled slightly at Sousuke. “Do you understand?” He asked

Sousuke nodded. “How did you know about my injury?” He asked quietly

“Someone saw you at the hospital.” Haru said with a shrug

Aii arrived with a drink and Rin came back, wiping his hands on his trousers.

“Everyone okay?” Rin asked. Everyone nodded happily at him, apart from Haru who did not smile.

“I’m going home.” Haru said standing up. “You coming?” he asked Rin.

Rin nodded. “I’m glad we got to work things out.” Rin said “Thanks guys.” Rin said. Haru looked at Sousuke and smiled.

“See you around,” Haru said throwing up a hand as he walked out.

“See you Monday.” Rin said following his fiancé.

“See you Rin” Sousuke said

“Bye Rin Senpai, see you soon Nanase kun.” Aiichiro said enthusiastically waving till they were out of sight.

“Sorry for reading the letter.” Haru said as they walked home.

“It was worth it. What do you and Sousuke talk about?” Rin asked

Haru shrugged. “Nothing much.” He said.

Rin nodded and smiled and took his fiancé’s hand.


	22. Under The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haru have you never seen the little mermaid?” Rin asked
> 
> Haru looked blankly at hi fiancé. 
> 
> “Can we watch it?” Haru asked, “Please.” He begged.
> 
> Rin smiled and looked down at Haru, he looked so small and innocent. He smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.
> 
> “Yes, but on one condition.” Rin said.

The shower was running and Haru was singing ‘Under The Sea’. Rin smiled, he loved Haru, but his singing was terrible. The shower stopped and Haru came out, a towel carefully draped around his slim waist. 

“Good shower?” Rin asked as Haru came into the living room. Haru nodded, he was now wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. He was drying his hair using his towel. 

“Hey Rin,” Haru said. Rin looked up, Haru looked thoughtful. “I’ve had this song stuck in my head all day, can you help me work out what it is?” Haru asked.

Haru began to sing “under the sea, under the sea, darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter, take it from me.” He sang loudly and enthusiastically, pretending he was a rockstar complete with a hairbrush as a microphone.

Rin burst out laughting, Haru looked hurt. Rin gave him a hug. “That was beautiful,” he told his dark haired fiancé. 

“But where’s it from?” Haru asked, looking innocently into Rin’s red orbs. 

“It’s from The Little Mermaid.” Rin said. Haru looked blank. “Haru have you never seen the little mermaid?”

“What’s The Little Mermaid?” Haru asked

“It’s a Disney film, I’m really surprised you haven’t seen it. Gou used make me watch it all the time,” Rin said. A slightly bitter tone in his voice.

“Can we watch it?” Haru asked, “Please.” He begged.

Rin smiled and looked down at Haru, he looked so small and innocent. He smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Yes, but on one condition.” Rin said. 

“What?” Haru asked

“We build a pillow fort and watch in the fort.” Rin said

Haru nodded and grabbed all of their, off of their bed. Rin smiled and embraced the smaller bot kissing him passionately.

“I love you Haru.” He said smiling

Haru nodded. “I know you do. Can we make the pillow fort now?” Haru asked, insistently. He was so excited about watching the film that he completely forget that he was going to   
make a mackerel lunch.

They pulled their sofas’ together and draped their duet over the top, creating a canopy over their heads. They then pilled their cushions and pillows into the fort. Haru worked   
frantically, Rin more slowly carefully placing the pillows so that their fort wouldn’t fall.

They stopped and looked at each other, their fort was built. Haru placed his hand on Rin’s cheek; they leaned into a slow kiss. Their arms slowly intertwining around each other’s bodies.

They watched the film on Rin’s laptop, cuddled together in their pillow fort. Rin put a blanket over their laps and they held their dolphin and shark plushies, making them kiss, when Ariel and Eric did.

“Rin, do you ever wish you were a mermaid?” Haru asked Rin when the film had ended

Rin looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Yeah sometimes. I used a lot when I was younger, but not so much now.” Rin said

“When I’m swimming I feel like a mermaid, like I belong in the water.” Haru said

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Rin said

“Don’t you feel connected with the water when you swim?” Haru asked innocently

Rin looked at him. “Yeah, I guess.” He said with shrug. He wasn’t sure what Haru was getting at.

“Can we buy the soundtrack?” Haru asked

Rin looked at him. “Haru I put it on your Ipod ages ago.”

Haru looked at him, this realisation dawning on him. “Is that why I knew the song?”

Rin face palmed, “Haru you may be the hottest merman in existence, but sometimes you can be a bit slow.” Rin said.

Haru looked injured and Rin pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist, Haru’s head leaning against his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry that was mean. It’s okay Haru.” Rin said. 

They paused, enjoying each other’s embrace. “Haru?” Rin asked

Haru looked up at him. “Did you know there’s a sequel?”

Haru’s eyes lit up and they watched the sequel together, snuggling in their pillow fort.


	23. The Midnight Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru receive a visitor, but who needs their help this late at night?

Rin stirred in his sleep, something felt wrong, and he just wasn’t sure what. He heard Haru’s slow breathing and knew that he was dead to the world. It was a skill that he had always been jealous of. Rin checked his clock, midnight. He shut his eyes and told himself to sleep. 

Suddenly there a knock at the door. At first he thought it wasn’t real that he had imagined it, but then he heard it again. Rin got up out of bed; all that he needed was another distraction to help him sleep.

He opened the door and saw a short blond haired boy that he knew so very well.

“Nagisa?” Rin asked. He was surprised to find him here, and at this time of night. “What are you doing here? It’s midnight!” Rin said

Nagisa looked at him and tears began to fall down the smaller boy’s face. Rin pulled him in and shut the door.

Rin led Nagisa to the kitchen ad made him a hot chocolate, which he drank while his calmed down.

“What happened Nagisa?” Rin asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

“I ran away from home.” Nagisa said looking down

“Why?” Rin asked

“Because my grades slipped and they told me the swim club took up too much of my time and that I’d have to quit it. I didn’t want to quit so I ran away.” Nagisa explained

“So you ran away?” Rin asked

Nagisa nodded and began to cry. Rin pulled him into a hug. He didn’t think that was the right person for the job, but he would have to do. Nagisa stopped crying and placed his hands on the smaller blonde’s shoulders. He leaned forward and looked intently at him.

“You can stay here for night and tomorrow we’ll . . . work everything out. Is that alright Nagisa?” Rin said smiling.

Nagisa beamed at him. “Thank you Rin San.” Nagisa said with a bow.

“No need for formalities among friends.” Rin said with a chuckle. He got out a spare duvet and pillow and put them on the sofa. “Help yourself to anything.” Rin said gesturing   
vaguely. Nagisa nodded. “And sleep well, Nagisa. I’ll see you in the morning.” he said.

“Night Rin, sleep well.” Nagisa said.

The next morning Haru woke and found his bed empty. Rin had left him a little note ‘gone for a morning, hope you slept well. Be nice to our guest. I love you. From Shark boy’ on the top corner of the note was a heart and on the bottom was a really bad picture of a shark. Haru chuckled and smiled to himself. What did he do to deserve Rin?

Haru climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Nagisa making a drink. Why was Nagisa in his home making a drink? 

Nagisa looked at Haru and Haru remembered that was he was naked; it was how he always slept. “I’m sorry!” he yelled as he ran to put on some trousers.

He re-emerged a minute later in a pair of swimming trunks. “Sorry about that.” he said making a coffee.

Nagisa shrugged, it’s not like he hadn’t seen it before. And anyway he understood that Haru might not have known that he was even here.

“Rin let me in and I slept on the sofa.” Nagisa said addressing the elephant in the room.

“Coffee first, then talk.” Haru said. Nagisa nodded, he knew that it was best to not rush Haru. Haru drained his coffee and looked at Nagisa. “Okay, first question. What happened?”

Nagisa repeated what he had told Rin, just hours earlier.

“Second question, why here?” Haru asked. He was flattered that Nagisa had turned to him and Rin for help over Rei.

“Well I was going to go to Rei’s but I knew his parents wouldn’t like it, and I didn’t want to wake Makoto’s family, and it’s the same for Gou, so I thought of you. You’re always   
there for the team Haru. . . And I thought that you would be the best person to go to for help. I’m sorry, if I have inconvenienced you.” Nagisa said

Haru nodded, he always had been a better listener. “Okay third question. Are you going to stay here for more than one night?” Haru asked

Nagisa looked down. “I would stay forever if I could Haruka Senpai. But I think it’s better if I talk to my parents and try and convince them to let me stay in the club.” He said. It was a surprisingly grown up sentence for Nagisa.

“Do you want any help with that? I’m sure Rei, Gou and Makoto would help you out.” Haru said.

“Are you not going to help?” Nagisa asked confused. 

Haruka looked at him, also confused. “I already am . . . both me and Rin already are helping you Nagisa. We’ll help you solve this.” Haru said.

Nagisa let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Thank you, Senpai, but . . . I have to do this myself. Sometimes it’s okay to be grown up. Sometimes you have to.” Nagisa said.

Haru nodded and smiled. He was very proud of how much Nagisa had grown in the past few months, sometimes he seemed more grown up than Haruka himself and yet he still looked up to Haru.

Rin came in and joined them at the table.

“Good run?” Haru asked

“Yeah.” Rin said nodding. He took out his ponytail, putting the hairband on his wrist.

“I’ll make breakfast.” Haru said, getting up.

“Thank you Haruka Senpai!” Nagisa enthusiastically. Rin nodded.

Haru made them flavoured rice balls which they all shared and complemented Haru on. Haru just shrugged, he cooked because he liked it, people’s opinions on his food, meant very little to him.


	24. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa returns home after spending the night with Rin and Haruka, but can he tell his parents' the truth about him and Rei?

Nagisa’s mother met him at the door; she pulled him into a panicked hug.

“Oh god, where were you we were so worried about you.” She said beginning to cry.

Nagisa pushed her away, he had no time for childish things, right now he had to be a grown up. His mum looked at him shocked; her Nagi wasn’t normally like that.

“Mum, I need to talk with you and dad.” Nagisa said. He drew himself to his full high, trying to be strong.

“Okay.” his mum said nodding.

Nagisa smiled, he was ready.

A few minutes later Nagisa sat on his sofa opposite his parents. 

“Mum, Dad, I have several things that I need to say to you.”

“Okay son.” Nagisa dad said.

“You can talk when I have finished, is that alright?” Nagisa asked. He had a lot of respect for his parents but this had to be said.

His mum took his hand. “If that’s what you need Nagi.” She said.

He smiled and nodded. “Firstly I refuse to quit the swim team. It’s the only thing that makes me really happy and were doing so well at the moment. We’re going for regionals in a   
few months. The team needs me as much as I need them.”

Nagisa took a breath, and sighed. “Secondly I’m aware that my grades have slipped, and I know you want the best from me. So I promise to work harder on my school work.”

“And thirdly. . .” Nagisa looked down. His heart felt heavy, he had wanted to tell his parents the truth for months. The bird in his ribcage fluttered furiously. He breathed deeply, it   
was now or never. “Thirdly. I’m Bisexual and I have a boyfriend who I want you to meet.” Nagisa said, pushing back his tears. In his heart he felt a peace, it was out there now.   
There was nothing more that he could do, now it was down to his parents.

There was a silence in the room. No one said anything. The clock ticked, the tap dripped and still no one said anything.

Nagisa’s tears could hold back no longer, he had hoped to be more grown up about this. He put his head in his hands and cried. “I’m sorry; I know that I’m a disappointment.” He said

His mum took his hand and he looked up at her.

“Nagisa I think that we’ve always known that.” she said looking to her husband. “But are you certain that it isn’t a phase? You’re not just saying it because your friends’ Haru and Rin are gay?” she asked.

“Mum, I’m not gay, I’m Bisexual. And this isn’t a phase; I love both men and women.” Nagisa said. Why was it such a difficult concept to grasp?

His mum nodded “In all honesty Nagi, were just so happy that you’re home and safe.” His mum said

“Do you mean that? You’re not disappointed in me.” Nagisa asked with the innocence of a child.

“Son, I’d rather your were honest and happy, than lonely and depressed. You have been very brave telling us, and we have always been proud of you.”

“Thanks Mum, thanks Dad. I love you.” Nagisa said

“We love you too.” His mum said

“Now, to the issue of the swim team.” His dad said sternly. Nagisa gulped. “You’re allowed to stay in the club, as long as you reach regionals and get your grades back up.” His dad   
said. “We think that this is a fair deal.” 

Nagisa nodded sullenly.

“And you have to get yourself a study buddy, who we can talk to about your progress if we want to.” His mum said seriously

“I agree to these terms as long as you don’t keep tabs on me, as I feel that is unnecessary pressure.” Nagisa said firmly, his head held high

“Okay, we agree.” His parents said

“I also agree.” Nagisa said.

The tension in the room lifted as His mum said. “Girls’ you can come in now.” 

Nagisa went bright red, his three older sisters’ had heard everything he had just said.

“You owe me £10. I told you he was Gay.” Nanako said turning to one of his other older sisters’

“You had a bet on if I was gay or not.” Nagisa said standing up, angry and hurt.

“Yeah.” Nanako said with a shrug

Nagisa sulked and smiled triumphantly “Well if that’s true then you don’t get a penny, because I’m Bi not Gay. There is a difference Nanoo.” Nagisa said to his older sister.

Nanako huffed and sat down. “Can we meet your boyfriend now?” She asked. 

Nagisa nodded, “Okay, just let me text him.” he said pulling out his phone.

Half an hour later Rei came round, Nagisa met him at the door.

“Okay, confession time. I told my parents about us and I can stay in the swim club. They want to meet you, now.” Nagisa said, an apologetic look on his face.

Rei turned white with shock. “Why didn’t you tell me that, before, I got here?” he asked

“I knew you wouldn’t come, I’m sorry.” Nagisa said looking down.

Rei sighed and stroked Nagisa’s cheek. “How could I stay mad at you? You’re just too cute.” Rei said. He kissed Nagisa softly on the lips.

Nagisa led Rei into the living room. “Family, this is Rei. Rei, this is my family.” Nagisa said smiling.

“Nice to meet you all.” Rei said with a bow

“No need for formalities, tell about yourself Rei.” Nagisa’s mum asked. She encouraged Rei to sit next to her, while she poured his some tea.

Rei babbled about himself, uncomfortably for about ten minutes for before Nagisa saved him. Nagisa stood up, everyone turned to look at him.

“Me and Rei have to leave, we have extra swimming practice today.” He said

“But it’s a Saturday!” his sister pointed out.

“We have regionals to train for.” Rei said standing up. “Thank you Mr and Mrs Sazuki. It has been an honour meeting you all.” Rei bowed.

Nagisa’s mum stood up and pulled him into a hug. “I love you. Go make me proud.” She said.

His dad stood up, he shook Rei’s hand. “Thank you sir.” Rei said, he was shocked to be accepted so easily.

Rei and Nagisa left.

“Don’t fail!” His sister yelled

“See you later.” Nagisa yelled. Ignoring her comment.

Once outside Nagisa turned to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry to spring that on you. It was fair of me.” Nagisa said

Rei smiled and pushed up his red framed glasses. “Nagisa it’s alright. It was about time we told people.” He said. “We’ll tell mine tomorrow.” He said. Nagisa nodded.

He took Nagisa’s hand as they began to walk. “What did you say to them?” Rei asked

Nagisa told him about his afternoon and his deal with his parents.

“That sucks.” Rei said

“Not if you’re my study buddy, it doesn’t.” Nagisa said, leaning it no Rei’s arm, looking adorably up at him. Rei looked confused. “They didn’t say that I couldn’t choose my study buddy, they just said that I needed one.” Nagisa said with a shrug.

Nagisa jumped up and kissed Rei, the kiss became more passionate.

“Guys do you really have the time, you’re already late.” Gou said, walking up to the couple.

“Sorry, we just told Nagisa’s family about us.” Rei explained.

Gou nodded. “Ok. But don’t be late again, or I’ll make sure I double your training.” She said sweetly.

“You can be very scary sometimes.” Rei said. 

“You first.” Nagisa said politely “I love watching you run.” He said

Rei rolled his eyes and ran ahead of Nagisa, to get dressed for training.


	25. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei are studying together, but how long can Rei keep Nagisa's attention on their homework?

Nagisa enthusiastically rang Rei’s doorbell. Rei’s brother answered the door. He was slightly shorter than Rei with medium length blue hair, but unlike Rei he didn’t wear glasses.

“Come in.” He said to the strawberry blond. Nagisa wiped his feet as he came in. “Rei, your friend is here.” He yelled up to his brother.

They heard footsteps and saw Rei appear at the top of the steps.

“Come on up Nagisa.” He said, gesturing to his boyfriend.

Nagisa smiled at Rei’s brother before walking up the stairs. He followed Rei into his bedroom, he’d never been in here before. Rei had never let him. It was very simply laid out; bed with a blue star duvet, a wooden wardrobe against one wall, a shelf of trophies, an overflowing bookcase and a desk next to the open window. Nagisa wasn’t surprised to find the room was very tidy.

Nagisa looked around and picked up a few of Rei’s trophies from when he did track.

“Do you miss it?” Nagisa asked

“Not as much as I used,” He said looking in Nagisa’s direction. “I used all the time, just after I joined the swim team . . . but now . . .” he paused and looked at his boyfriend. He   
smiled at him. “I’m glad I joined the swim team.” He concluded.

“I got an extra chair so that we could both work at my desk while we study.” Rei said.

Nagisa nodded and got his work out of his bag.

“Your parents were okay with this weren’t they?” Rei asked concerned. He didn’t want Nagisa to get in anymore trouble.

Nagisa shrugged. “They have to be, if they want me to do well.” He said simply. Rei nodded, it was a fair point. “What are we doing first?” Nagisa asked joining Rei at his desk.

“I was thinking maths.” Rei said. Nagisa made a face at him; he hated maths as much as he hated studying. 

Rei put his hands on Nagisa’s face, squishing his cheeks together. “If we do maths first then it’s out of the way.” Rei pointed out

Nagisa shook his away from Rei’s hands. “Fine.” He said sulkily. He smiled at him, “But can we do art next?” Nagisa asked

“Okay.” Rei said. At least he was excited about it.

They did their maths homework, Nagisa struggling with the equations in the circle. Rei helped him; he had finished his in minutes.

“See it’s not that difficult.” Rei said

“Maybe not for you.” Nagisa said bitterly. “Some of us have to work hard to do well.” 

Rei sighed and looked down. “Do you think I like being smart? People put so much pressure on me to do well; sometimes I wish that I could be like you.” Rei said turning to Nagisa

“Me?” Nagisa asked.

“Yeah, I just . . . sometimes I wish I could be calm and happy all the time.” Rei said. 

Nagisa took his hand. “I’m not calm or happy all the time, sometimes I get scared that I’ll fail my parents and Haruka Senpai. And mostly I don’t want to fail you. I’m the reason   
you’re in the club Rei, I would hate to make you regret joining.”

“I don’t regret anything Nagisa. And you’re going to be fine. Your swimming gets better all the time and were studying together aren’t we?” Rei said. Nagisa nodded. “Come here,   
you’ll be fine I promise.” Rei said pulling Nagisa into a hug.

Nagisa looked up at Rei; his big pink eyes looked so innocent. Rei leaned down and kissed him.

Suddenly the door opened and Rei’s mum opened the door. “I bought you snacks-” she stopped and looked at the kissing couple, her mouth wide in shock.

Rei stopped kissing Nagisa and looked at her. Rei stood up and walked over to her. He gently took her shoulders and made her sit on the bed, taking the tray of treats out of her   
hands.

“Mum.” Rei said. She looked at her son. “Mum I’m gay and Nagisa is my boyfriend. I’m sorry you found out like this. I was going to tell you after we’d finished studying, but . . . yeah. . .” Rei trailed off.

His mum sat startled for a while, she took a deep breathe.

“Are you okay mum?” Rei asked

“Yeah, I’m fine Rei. It was just a bit of a shock.” She said. Rei nodded, she wasn’t the only one feeling shocked. 

He handed her one of the drinks she had bought up for him and Nagisa, she pushed it away.

“I bought that for studying, you need it for studying.” She said with a smile

Rei nodded “Thanks mum.” He said “Do you mind if we get back to it?” Rei asked politely

“As long as you’re working.” She said

“What else would we? . . . Mum, I promise were studying.” Rei said slightly embarrassed

“Were doing Art homework next.” Nagisa said cheerfully

“Okay.” Rei’s mum said. She stood up.

“We’ll come down when we’ve done.” Rei said 

“We’ll talk when you’ve finished.” She said. Rei nodded at his mum. She then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Rei turned to Nagisa “Sorry.” He said

“For what?” Nagisa asked confused

“We missed studying time.” Rei said

Nagisa rolled his eyes and pounced on his boyfriend, pinning him down. “I hate homework.” He said. He leaned down and kissed Rei, his hands moving to undress his Rei.

Rei pushed him off and he sat up, sitting of Rei’s warm crotch. Rei sat up and hugged Nagisa.

“We need to do out art homework, then we can make out.” Rei said

“Promise?” Nagisa said holding out his pinkie

Rei linked his pinkie with Nagisa’s. “I promise.” He said

“Okay.” Nagisa said. He enthusiastically got off his boyfriend and sat back at the desk. He tapped his wrist. “Come on were running out of time.” Nagisa said

Rei laughed as he returned to his desk, Nagisa was so funny sometimes.

They did their art homework, Nagisa doing a quick sketch and explaining it’s meaning in writing. When he finished he looked over to Rei’s drawing. Rei had drawn a similarly quick picture and was carefully finishing off his annotations.

Rei looked up when he had finished. He nodded at Nagisa who gleefully pulled him over to Rei’s bed.

They kissed and slowly undressed, till they were half naked. Nagisa went to undo Rei’s jean button. Rei pushed his boyfriend’s hands away.

Nagisa looked at him offended. Rei looked down.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like this?” Nagisa asked

“It’s not that . . . it sounds stupid, but.” Rei paused. “I’m not ready yet. Soon Nagisa, I promise.” Rei said

Nagisa smiled at him and took his hands. “That doesn’t sound stupid, I can wait.” Nagisa said. He was lying. Nagisa was very inpatient, but he didn’t want to lose Rei and he had too much respect for Rei to do anything stupid. And anyway, this was something worth waiting for.

“Thank you Nagi.” Rei said. He Kissed Nagisa’s soft lips.

They broke they kiss. “We should head down, they might get suspicious.” Nagisa said.

Rei nodded and they re-dressed and carefully did up their ties. 

They went downstairs and talked to Rei’s parents and brother. After explaining they seemed okay about it, although Rei knew that they would need more time. His parents weren’t as calm or accepting as Nagisa’s were.

Nagisa stayed for dinner, before walking home. It was still light outside and he knew that he would be fine on his own.


	26. Build-A-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru go to the Build A Bear workshop together.

Rin and Haru walked through the shopping centre holding hands, suddenly Rin stopped. Haru looked up ‘Build-A-Bear’ he looked at Rin.

“Rin we can’t . . .” Haru stopped and stared at the outfits. Was that an Ariel outfit?

Haru pulled Rin into the shop, Rin sighed and smiled, he loved Haru. Chigusa Hanamura, Gou’s friend from school was there, her usual pink roses in her hair.

“Welcome to Build-A-Bear, how can I help you today?” Chigusa said. “Oh hey guys.” She said

Haru nodded at her.

“Hi Chigusa, I didn’t realise you worked here?” Rin said. 

She nodded, “Yeah Gou helped me get the job a few months ago now.” She said

Rin nodded. “She’s very kind sometimes.” He said

“Are you getting bears today?” She asked them

“Yes.” Haru said

“Well might as well.” Rin said with a shrug.

“Ok, first you need to pick your bear.” Chigusa said

They looked at the selection, Haru heading straight for the new ‘Under The Sea’ bears. He chose the ‘Deep Blue Sea’ Bear; a blue bear, with starfish, orange fish and seashells printed into the blue. 

He turned to Rin and showed him proudly. Rin smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He looked down, he still hadn’t decided, sis he want a bear? A rabbit? Palin or designed? Why was there so much choice? 

Haru pointed at a bear. Rin looked at Haru, his brow wrinkled.

“It makes me think of you.” Haru said with a shrug.

Rin picked up the bear and looked at it. The ‘Cherry Berry Blizzard Bear’ he read. It was a blue and red bear, the colours infused like a mixed slushie. Rin smiled and gave Haru a   
peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for your help in deciding.” He said. Haru just nodded in response

“Have you picked?” Chigusa asked coming over. They nodded and followed her over to where the bears were stuffed.

“Now do you want to give your bears a voice, it’s an extra £5.” She asked

Haru and Rin played all of the sounds and decided he wasn’t interested in adding one, if there wasn’t a shark sound then he wasn’t interested.

Haru looked at him, “Record it yourself.” He said, pointing to the ‘record your own’ option.

“Oh yeah.” Rin said

“Have you decided? Do you both want sounds?” Chigusa asked

Haru pointed to the dolphin sound. What else would Rin expect from his merman?

“I want to record mine.” He said

“Okay.” she said “What do you want?”

“The music from Jaws.” Rin said seriously.

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Rin said seriously

“Okay.” Chigusa said with a shrug.

They did the recording and placed the boxes inside the bears. 

“You need to give your bear a heart, which would you like?” Chigusa asked

She showed him two types; one was in a red tartan pattern, the other was plain red.

“I want Haru to choose mine.” Rin said

Haru chose him the checked kind, and nodded as he handed it to Rin. Rin smiled, he hoped that Haru would pick that one; his fiancé knew him so well. Rin chose the plain red one   
for Haru, Haru smiled slightly and nodded when Rin presented it to him.

They put their hearts inside their bears, they then stuffed them and she sewed up their backs.

Rin admired his bear and hugged it into his chest, he had made the right choice. Haru smiled at his and played the dolphin sound, smiling more as he did.

“Now you get to pick an outfit for your bears.” Chigusa said “Come over to the computers, when you’ve chosen.” She said walking away.

They looked at the range, Haru heading straight to the Ariel mermaid costume. After all, it was the reason he had come in to the shop in the first place. He also chose the matching wig.

Rin wasn’t sure what to go for, he eventually chose the rainbow girl outfit; a rainbow top and pink tutu with multi-coloured beaded jewellery. It reminded him of the clubbing scene in Australia. He also picked up a suit for his bear and a present for Haruka’s

They walked over to the computers and filled in the birth certificates. Haru and Rin both thought for a while, they had to get the right name.

“What are you thinking of going for?” Rin asked Haru

Haru looked thoughtful “River maybe, I want it to be water related.”

“How about Dusky, like Dusky Dolphins?” Rin suggested with shrug

“Dusky,” Haru repeated. “I like that! Thanks Rin.” He said smiling at his fiancé. Rin smiled as he saw Haru fill in his bears name as ‘Dusky Matsuoka’.

Rin thought and sighed. 

Haru took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Take your time.” He said. Rin smiled and thought, he knew of the perfect name.

“I’m going to call mine Flounder or maybe Bruce, like in Finding Nemo.” Rin said. Haru looked blank. “Please tell me you’ve seen Finding Nemo.” He said. Haru shook his head. “Ok were watching that later then.” Rin said. Haru nodded.

How had Haru not seen Finding Nemo? Rin thought as he filled out ‘Bruce Flounder Nanase’ on the birth certificate. They printed them and paid.

“Haru why did you put my surname for your bear?” Rin asked

Haru looked up at him and then looked down. “I wanted it to be part of our family.” He said at last.

“But we already are and we don’t have the same surname.” Rin pointed out

“I would take your name.” Haru said

Rin was startled; Haru would give up his name, just like that. “Haru, we’ll talk about this another time. Don’t lose your name just because of me.” Rin said

Haru looked uncertain but nodded. He looked down at Rin’s bear and up at his fiancé. He kissed his cheek. “Can we get slushies’ before we go home? Bruce is making me want one.” Haru said.

Rin looked down, he got what Haru meant. “Okay.” Rin said “I’ll pay.” He said.

They got their slushies’, Haru a blue bubble-gum one, Rin a cherry flavoured one. They walked home hand in hand; their bears in their own little backpacks.  
Once home Rin put on Finding Nemo and paused it. Haru looked at him offended.

“I have a present for you.” He said “Well for Dusty.” Rin clarified. He pulled out the suit he had bought for Haru’s bear. Haru took it and smiled.

Haru then pulled out another mermaid costume; it was in slightly different colour to Haru’s. 

They kissed slowly for a long time; there was no need for thank yous’ when kisses existed.

They dressed theirs bears. Rin put the suit jacket on with the mermaid tail. “Look Haru!” he said.

Haru looked and smiled, he had an idea. “We could wear that for our wedding.” He half joked.

Rin laughed. “Yeah, wouldn’t that be funny.” Rin said

He kissed Haru again, before putting of the film and resting his head on Haru’s lap.


	27. Haru's Stag Part One: Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it was that Haruka Nanase found himself blindfolded, sitting in the passenger’s seat of his best friend’s car, driving to god knows where.

Makato drove Rei, Nagisa, Gou and Haru to the secret location. The four of them had arrived at Rin and Haru’s house about an hour earlier and had told Haru to put on a blindfold and follow them. And so it was that Haruka Nanase found himself blindfolded, sitting in the passenger’s seat of his best friend’s car, driving to god knows where. 

“When do we get to tell Haru Chan that were going to-” Nagisa went to ask, his voice sounding strangely muffled.

“Shut up Nagi.” Rei said

“You’ll ruin the surprise.” Makoto said

“Sorry, I’m just excited.” Nagisa said

No one spoke for the rest of the journey, which pleased Haru. There was a sense of excitement in the air.

Suddenly the car stopped and Haru turned in the direction of where he guessed Makoto was. Makoto nodded but realised that Haru still couldn’t see.

“You can take it off now.” Makoto said softly. He helped Haru take it off, looking into those blue pools. 

Haru blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. He looked at his happy friends’ with his usual neutral expression. He looked and saw a sign which read ‘Happy Dolphin Centre’, he  
looked back to his friends slightly confused. Haru loved Dolphins!

“WERE SWIMMING WITH DOLPHINS, HARU CHAN!” Nagisa yelled enthusiastically 

Haru smiled slightly as Makoto revealed five tickets in his hand. He looked around at the four people in the car, him and Makoto were in front, Rei and Gou were in the back, so  
where was Nagisa?

“Where’s Nagisa?” Haru asked

“In the boot.” Makoto explained, slightly embarrassed 

“I told him there was space in the back . . .” Gou said

“Hey, shut up. I’ve always wanted to this!” Nagisa said

Haru shrugged, he didn’t care.

“Let’s head inside.” Rei said

Haru nodded and everyone got out, Rei helping Nagisa out of the boot. They kissed before walking behind the rest of the group. Rei refused to take his boyfriends hand, because  
of how ridiculous he was being.

Once inside they went up to the desk and were led to the changing rooms. Everyone stripped, they had all taken the precaution of wearing swimming costumes under their  
clothes. 

They were then led to the large outdoor pool where all of the dolphins were held. 

“Hello, welcome to the ‘Happy Dolphin Centre’, I’m Kii. I’m the head of marine biology and Dolphin training here and I will tell you what to do.” Kii said. Everyone nodded in  
response. “I heard that it was a stag do? Who’s the stag?” Kii asked

Haru raised his arm slightly and nodded, while Makoto pointed at him. “I’m Haru.” He said

“Nice to meet you Haru and congratulations.” Kii said. Haru smiled slightly and nodded. Everyone else then introduced themselves. “Okaaay shall we meet the dolphin?” Kii asked  
enthusiastically.

“Yes.” Haru said.

The trainer blew the whistle around his neck and a dolphin swam across the pool toward them.

“Ok this is Mei, say hi Mei.” Kii addressed the Dolphin

The Dolphin responded with a high pitched squealing sound, which reminded Haru of combination between someone tuning a radio and machine gun fire. He smiled at Mei, he  
like Dolphins.

“Ok everyone there are a few ground rules here. No touching the facial area of the dolphin, which is anything from the blow hole forward.” Kii explained, pointing on Mei where he  
meant. Everyone nodded in response. “Also no touching their tails, okay? . . . That’s all.” Kii smiled.

Nagisa smiled at the word blow hole and nudged Rei who gave his boyfriend a look which said ‘grow up’. 

“Haru. You’re going to go first. I’ll show you what to do.” Kii said, turning to Haru. Haru nodded. “Ok what you do is you lift under the chin and kiss for three seconds.” 

Kii demonstrated and gestured for Haru to do the same. Haru came forward and gave Mei a kiss and stepped back, a smile on his face. Makoto looked at Haru’s happy face, he was glad that Haru was enjoying himself.

Makoto got a turn next followed by everyone else.

“Ok, who wants a high five?” Kii asked Mei. Kii clapped twice and Mei rose up and Kii hit her fin with his palm. “Ok, you clap twice and she’ll automatically respond.” Kii explained

Haru stepped forward and clapped twice before high-fiving the dolphin, followed by the rest of his friends.

“Why don’t we set up a circuit for her?” Kii suggested “Makoto and Gou follow me, the rest of you stay here for a minute.” Kii said. He grabbed several hoops and led Gou and  
Makoto across the pool to the opposite side and gave them instructions for holding up the hoop.

“Are you having fun Haru Chan?” Nagisa asked

Haru looked to his short friend and smiled and nodded at him.

“Good, Mako Chan was worried you wouldn’t like it.” Nagisa said

“He knows me too well.” Haru stated, and returned his gaze to his best friend.

Kii came back over and told Rei and Nagisa to follow him, Kii led them to a spot between Gou and Makoto, and Haru.

“Okay, you just need to hold the hoop up at this height when I tell you to.” Kii said

“Okay.” Nagisa responded and Rei nodded

“Haru.” Kii said. Haru looked at him and nodded. “I want you to hold this hoop.” He said. Haru nodded and Kii went and led Mei to the start of the course.

Kii blew the whistle and Mei swan quickly towards Haru and jumps through the hoop. Haru started at she gracefully leapt through the hoop, her slim-line body flying through the  
air. He had never seen a creature so free.

Mei then jumped through the rest of the hoops, completing the course three times. Kii then let the group feed her, while he moved the hoops away. Kii showed them how to stroke  
her back. The smoothness reminded Nagisa of a tongue, but he didn’t voice this.

“Haru, would you like to swim with the dolphin?” Kii asked. His blue eyes lit up and Kii smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, laughing slightly. Haru nodded.

“Okay, I will go the other end of the pool and I want you to hold her back fin in your hand. Not too tightly.” Kii explained “Can you do that?” 

“Yes.” Haru said with a determined nod

Kii went to the other end of the pool and nodded and put his thumbs at Haru. Haru held onto Mei’s fin and prepared to live one of his dreams. Kii blew the whistle and Mei was off!  
She swan while Haru held on, he laughed happily all the way there and back. 

Everyone was slightly shocked to hear Haru laughting; it was almost as rare as him flirting with a woman. Makoto laughed with joy and soon everyone else joined in.  
Kii let the other have a go before giving Mei some mackerel as a treat.

“Thank you, I hope you had a great time.” Kii said

Haru nodded.

“We did, thank you Kii.” Makoto said with a slight bow back.

Kii bowed back and told them to head back to the changing rooms. They did and Haru went to change into his old clothes but found they were missing.

“Oh yeah Haru we have new clothes for you.” Makoto said. He handed his friend a white crop top which read ‘Haru’s stag’ on the front, and ‘Dolphin Trash King’ on the back. Haru  
smiled at the t-shirt and nodded at his friend. 

“Oh and there’s this.” Gou said. She handed him a bag and he put on the blue tutu skirt, with a cute bow feature on the waist band. He put the skirt on over his swimming trunks.  
Gou helped him put the blue and white lacy bow in his dark hair. “There perfect.” She said with a proud smile. Makoto snapped a picture.

Haru’s friends were also wearing crop tops like he was, the front of them all said ‘Haru’s Stag’. Nagisa’s read ‘Penguin Prince’, Rei’s ‘Butterfly Boy’, Gou’s ‘Muscle Maniac’ and finally Makoto’s read ‘Killer Whale’. Haru smiled at the t-shirts, he loved his friends. 

They then went to watch to dolphin show, Haru struggling with sitting in a ladylike manner, before Gou showed him. After the show they got a picture by the show tank.

They went back to the car and Makoto handed Haru the blindfold. Haru nodded and took it, Makoto carefully helping him put it on. Makoto drove everyone to the second secret location. Nagisa sat in the middle between Gou and Rei, he leaned sleepily into his boyfriend during the ride.


	28. Haru's Stag Part Two: Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa stood up and pulled out two things, a bottle of Jägermeister and a six pack of Red Bull. “Let’s liven up this party!” He yelled.

Makoto stopped outside the second secret location of the day. Nagisa woke with a start and looked around confused, he was almost as confused as Haru, despite being able to see where they were.

“Take off the blindfold Haru.” Rei said

Haru slid of his face and shook his hair out. He looked around. “Why are we at school?” He asked.

“Just wait till you see the pool,” Gou said

“We all decorated it last night.” Nagisa said

“Pool?” Haru asked

Everyone nodded at him and he got out of the car and ran to the pool, which he felt so at home. He stared at the transformation. Blue dolphin bunting hung everywhere and the pool had been filled with inflatables and different bath toys. At one end a grill had been set up so that they could have a barbeque. Haru stared tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was so glad he’d asked Makoto to be his best man. 

The dark haired groom-to-be turned around and saw his friends smiling at him, Makoto seemed slightly anxious. Haru went up and hugged him.

“It’s perfect.” Haru said

“Can I get changed now?” Nagisa asked

“Yes go on then.” Makoto said with a sigh. He was often reminded of dealing with child when he spent time with the strawberry blonde.

Nagisa dragged Rei into the changing rooms.

Haru began to strip down to his swimming trunks. “Wait Haru!” Makoto said. He grabbed the shorter boy’s hands, preventing him from undressing. Haru looked up confused and   
irritated. “We have a special outfit for you.” Makoto explained. Haru nodded.

“It’s waiting in the changing room.” Gou said

Haru walked to the changing room and was followed by Makoto and Gou.

“You did really good.” Gou said leaning on Makoto’s arm, her fingers slightly interlacing his.

Makoto smiled and looked at her. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said. He kissed her forehead and walked into the changing room, dropping hands with Gou as he did.

A few minutes later everyone came out in their costumes. They had given Haru a mini blue frilly swim skirt and shell bikini top. Gou wore a similar outfit in red and white. Makoto   
stared at the both of them, unsure of which one he wanted to fuck more. 

Rei came out a minute later closely followed by Nagisa. Both had swimming briefs with little fish fins, Nagisa’s that of a Clown Fish, and Rei had Blue Tang Fish fins. 

Makoto wore a pair of black and white killer whale briefs with little teeth details on the waistband and little fins on the side and back. 

“Okay Haru, we also got you this, you can keep this.” Makoto said. He handed Haru a blue dolphin apron and Haru put it on with a smile. “We knew that you would want to cook so   
we thought you could be chef.” Makoto said.

Haru smiled and nodded, Makoto knew him to well. 

“The mackerel is in the bag by the grill.” Gou said

“We got only the best cuts,” Rei said

Haru walked over and began to cook the food while Gou played some music through her portable speaker and IPod. They ate the snacks that Nagisa and Rei had bought with   
them, mainly sweets and soda but Rei had ensured there were salty snacks as well. They ate thanking Haru.

Once eating Nagisa stood up and pulled out two things, a bottle of Jägermeister and a six pack of Red Bull. “Let’s liven up this party!” He yelled. Everyone stared at the smaller boy. 

How had he managed to sneak these in? And how did he know how to make a jaeger bomb, or even know what one was!?!

“Nagisa I’m not sure Haru would . . .” Makoto went to say.

Haru stood up and took the Red Bull from Nagisa. “How do you make one?” he asked. He wanted to surprise Rin with his knowledge of alcoholic drinks.

Nagisa took the bottle of Jägermeister and drank some of it and handed it round everyone till it was half empty. The blond then took two cans of Red Bull and dropped them in the   
bottle. He shook it and did a little dance, he was already slightly tipsy. “Who wants to go first?” he asked holding out in front of all of his friends.

Haru took it and drank some before handing round the rest of his friends.

“We also have a bottle of Bacardi Breezer and a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.” Nagisa said

“First of all Nagisa. Where did you get all this?” She asked

“My older sister, she said it wasn’t a party without alcohol and showed me how to make drinks.” He said with a shrug

“And secondly, isn’t this illegal?” Gou pointed out

“Technically yes.” Rei said

“But, hey. If Haru doesn’t mind, where’s the harm?” Makoto asked

Everyone looked to Haru who nodded and smiled “It’s a nice treat.” He said. They all agreed and Nagisa kept the drinks coming.

They played in the pool with the inflatables; there was a ride on inflatable of a dolphin, a killer whale, a shark and a penguin. There was also a butterfly and a penguin lounger   
float. They swam around having a splashing competition till someone pulled out loads of water pistols and they had a water fight.

Haru was running, being chased by Nagisa, who was always the most competitive of the group. He suddenly slipped and fell hitting his head against the side of the pool. He was out.

Makoto stared and felt time stop. His brain went into action mode; he had to save Haru.

“HARU!” Makoto yelled and carefully ran over to where the dark haired boy lay. 

He turned Haru over and checked if he was awake; he wasn’t. Fear began to creep into Makoto’s mind, what if he lost him? He checked his pulse and breathe; nothing.

“I’m going to perform CPR.” Makoto said.

Gou, Rei and Nagisa had all gone deathly pale. Nagisa feeling so guilty.

Makoto pinched Haru’s nose and breathed into his lungs. Suddenly Haru responded, kissing Makoto. 

Makoto pulled away in shock. Haru had kissed him. 

Haru coughed and looked at Makoto, this Blond haired, green eyed friend wasn’t Rin. “You kissed me?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if it had actually happened or not.

“I . . . I . . . I didn’t . . . you hit your head, you were unconscious Haru.” Makoto stuttered, still in shock himself

“You weren’t breathing Haru Chan. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” Nagisa said hugging Haru.

“Oh.” Haru said. He pushed Nagisa off and they both stood up.

“Are you okay Haru?” Gou asked, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Haru nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I feel fine,” he said

“But you might a concussion,” Makoto said

“If you get any headaches, tell us.” Rei said, adjusting his glasses

Haru nodded and pushed Gou’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m fine, I’ll tell you if I get a headache or anything . . .” he said

He jumped into the pool and began swimming. Makoto smiled at them. “I’m sure he’ll be okay.” he said, although he wasn’t convinced himself.

They played in the pool for a few hours longer till Haru looked up and realised that the stars were shinning. He pointed and everyone followed his gaze. They all lay staring at them. Rei and Nagisa were curled up together on the butterfly inflatable. Gou lay on the other one.

Haru lay on his back in the pool, near to Makoto, who did the same.

“I like looking at the stars.” Haru said “It reminds me that there is always a dream to follow.” He said

Makoto looked at him and smiled, but in his heart he was sad, he knew that Haru’s dream would never be him. 

“I love the stars.” Nagisa said

“You want to be an astronaut, don’t you?” Gou asked 

“Not anymore.” Nagisa said with I sigh. “I used. I used to want to explore the stars but I found out how much training it involved and . . .” Nagisa shrugged

“You could still do it if you chose to.” Makoto said

“My grades aren’t high enough, my maths would need to be better.” Nagisa explained “Anyway, since the work experience I got the summer, I wanted to become a Marine   
Biologist. That’s become my new dream.” He said

Rei pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly, sometimes Nagisa could be so wise.

“What about you Makoto? What do you want to do?” Nagisa asked

“I’ll probably become a professional swimmer, and maybe then a swimming coach, but I’m not really sure. My dream is to compete at the Olympics . . . but I’m not sure that will happen.” Makoto responded

“Why not?” Gou asked

“Well I’m not that good.” Makoto said

“Shut up, Makoto.” Gou said sitting up. She couldn’t believe that this sweet, sexy guy doubted himself so much. “Makoto you’re amazing at swimming, if that’s your dream then go for it!”

“You really think so?” Makoto asked, unsure of his own ability.

“Defiantly.” Gou said, relaxing again

“She’s right Makoto, I’m sure one of the scouts will talk to you at regionals.” Rei said

“Thanks.” Makoto said with a smile, he couldn’t believe how much they cared.

“Do you know when the wedding will be Haru?” Makoto asked suddenly changing the subject, he wasn’t used getting the attention.

“No. Me and Rin are deciding after his Stag Do.” Haru said

“That’s next weekend isn’t it?” Gou asked

Haru nodded, “Sousuke’s his best man.” He said

“I think he has something special planned from what Momotarou was telling me.” Gou said

Haru didn’t respond, it wasn’t any of his business. 

Suddenly Gou burst out laughting. “Sorry, I was just.” She paused “I was just thinking you’ll be my brother-in-law soon.” She said

“Yes.” Haru said

“Not that it matters, I always thought of you as family, even when you and Rin were kids” Gou said

“You choose your family.” Haru said

They stared at the stars for a while longer, taking in the silence of the world.

Suddenly Rei looked down and realised that Nagisa had fallen asleep. He smiled and decided to help his boyfriend get home. Rei jumped in the water and Gou, Makoto and Haru   
turned to watch. Rei picked up Nagisa and put on his back.

“I’m going to take Nagi home, thank you for a great day. I hope you enjoyed it Haru.” Rei said

Haru smiled and nodded.

“Wait for me.” Gou said through a yawn. “I’m going to head home too. You don’t mind do you?” Gou asked Makoto

“It’s fine I’ll see you tomorrow.” Makoto said. Him and Gou were tidying up, taking the floats and toys back.

Haru and Makoto said goodbye to their friends. Makoto began to tidy away things, knowing that he would leave soon himself. Haru began to help him.

“Oh you don’t have to.” Makoto said

“I want to.” Haru said continuing in the task. 

Once the pool was clean and the floats, deflated, the two young men sat at the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water.

“Makoto.” Haru said. Makoto turned to look at his friend. “Did I really stop breathing earlier?”

Makoto thought, that moment suddenly feeling an age ago. “Yes, I thought I’d lost you.” He said in a small voice. He was pushing back tears.

“So you didn’t kiss me?” Haru asked

“It was CPR.” Makoto said “But you kissed me.” 

Haru looked down, guiltily. “I thought you were Rin, but when I realise you weren’t I stopped.” He said

“What made you realise?” Makoto asked

“You kiss was more gentle than Rin’s.” Haru said “Also no shark teeth.” Haru said, waking a teeth gesture.

Both boys’ laughed and there was a silence between them that felt like an eternity. Makoto wanted to taste Haru’s lips again, but resisted, knowing that was wrong.

Makoto put a hand on Haru’s and said “I’ve always loved you Haru. Since the days we met, I always have” tears began to fall down his face.

“I know.” Haru said

“Have you ever had feeling for me? . . . Please tell me . . . I just have to know.” Makoto said

“Yes,” Haru said. Makoto stared at him, he hadn’t expected that answer. “When we were younger, I used to think you were the one. You made me realise I was gay. But I never   
chose you because . . .” Haru smiled happily “I fell so deeply in love with Rin, He makes me feel so alive and he showed a future I never thought I’d see.” Haru turned to Makoto 

“You deserve so much better than me Makoto and when I realised I didn’t love you . . . I do love you. I love you, as my best friend, you’re like a brother to me Makoto and I want you to be happy, but I know that, that will never be with me.” Haru said

Makoto stared at his bestfirend in silence. It was the longest he’d ever heard Haru speak for. He smiled; Haru did love him after all, just not in the way he wanted. Somehow his hearts still felt restless, the urge to kiss back. He knew he would not rest till he kissed Haru again and he didn’t know when he would next get the chance.

“Can I ask one last thing Haru?” Makoto asked

“Anything.” Haru said

“Can I kiss you, just to know what it’s like.” Makoto said

“But earlier we . . .” Haru went to say

“I know, but . . . Just one kiss, please Haru, I need to put these feelings to rest once and for all, or I will never get over you.” Makoto admitted

Haru knew he was right, he sighed. “Okay.” he said with a nod.

The two boys looked into each other’s eyes. Haru opened his lips slightly, ready for the kiss. Makoto put a hand against Haru’s cheek, stroking the soft skin. He kissed Haru’s lips,   
sweetly at first, but he wanted more and soon his tongue was fighting with Haru’s. 

Makoto pulled away while he was still in control and hugged into the dark haired boy’s shoulder. “Thank you Haru.” He said. He knew the risk that Haru had taken and smiled happily. His heart felt oddly calm, like the storm was finally over.

“You’re a very good kisser Makoto.” Haru said “But . . . I will always choose Rin, I’m sorry.”

Makoto looked up at him “Haru, you don’t need to apologise for being in love, I’m just happy you’re here.” he said

“I’m going nowhere Makoto,” Haru said and both boys knew that they would always be best friends.


	29. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa try to piece together the events of the previous night and work out how they ended up in bed together.

Rei opened his sleepy eyes and shielded them from the bright sunlight that shone into his room. Why had he left the window open? He never did that. 

He pulled his hands though his hair and felt on his side table for his glasses. He found them and wondered why they felt sticky. He put them on and blinked. His room was a tip;   
he wanted to cry at how messy it was. He blinked again, struggling to see. Rei took off his glasses and held them to the light. Why were there sticky white marks on his glasses?

Suddenly his mind flashed him the image of Nagisa kissing him, Nagisa’s hands through his hair, in his swimming trunks . . . wait. Rei sat and tried to recall the events of yesterday. Well it was Haruka’s stag do so, Firstly they went swimming with dolphins then they had a pool party and Nagisa . . . Nagi had bought alcohol, then Haru hit his head and was okay, then . . . nothing. Rei went blank.

Rei cleaned his glasses as best he got out of bed surprised to find he was naked, he normally wore pyjamas. He put it down to forgetting to put them on before sleeping, afterall he did get back late. He shut the window, closing the curtains, feeling better already. 

He stopped, something was moving behind him, but he was alone in his room . . . wasn’t he? He turned and saw a head of messy floppy strawberry blond hair emerge from his cover.

“Morning Rei.” Nagisa said

Rei stared and clutched his chest in shock. Why was Nagisa in his bed? He saw Nagisa’s eye level drop to his bare manhood and Rei remembered that he was naked. 

Rei went bright red and grabbed the first thing to hand, to cover himself, the bed sheet. He wrapped it around himself and stared, rei realised that Nagisa was also naked. But if they both were then . . . the truth dawned on Rei and he sighed, bright red with embarrassment. 

He sat on the bed and let Nagisa have some of the sheet. Rei had his back to his boyfriend. “Nagisa did we . . . you know?” Rei asked, turning to look at him

Nagisa smiled “I think we did, but I don’t really remem- . . . wait, yeah we totally did.” Nagisa said

“What happened I remember being at the party, at the pool. But nothing after.” Rei said

“Well I fell asleep and you carried me to yours.” Nagisa said “Then I woke up, when you went to tuck me in, on the sofa downstairs and . . . I think I got a little carried away, sorry.” Nagisa said, unsure himself

“How did you know if you were asleep?” Rei asked

“You told me I had, when I woke up.” Nagisa explained “Then you kept telling me to be quiet, for some reason.” 

“You were yelling ‘Yeager bomb!’ Over and over again, and you kept getting louder. I didn’t want my family to wake up.” Rei said, recalling some more of his memory.

“Then you kissed me.” Nagisa said

“To shut you up I think.” Rei said

“Then . . . “Rei and Nagisa said in unison. They both thought for a minute, the clock ticking on the wall. 

“You led me to my room.” Rei said

“And I gave you a hand job, while you sat in front of me.” Nagisa said

“Before I let you inside of me.” Re said. He pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly changing position, he remembered that he had been in that position when Nagisa was fucking   
him.

Rei laughed and began to cry, he didn’t know why. “I wanted my first time to be special,” he wailed. He didn’t why it mattered so much to him.

Nagisa put his arms around Rei, at first the taller boy tensed, but Rei eventually accepted the blonde’s hold. He was glad of the warmth and comfort. Nagisa held his arms around   
Rei’s waist rocking him slightly. “It’s okay, it’s all going to be alright” he told Rei.

Once Rei had stopped crying he turned and hugged Nagisa before kissing him on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I wanted our first time to be special.” Rei said

“I’m sorry I led it, you didn’t feel like I forced you?” Nagisa asked. He didn’t want to hurt Rei like that.

Rei thought for a minute. “I have no regrets Nagisa, I just wish it had been more special.” He said

Nagisa let out a breathe of relief. “It was Rei.” Nagisa said with a happy smiled “I’ll never forget it.” 

Rei smiled “You mean it?” He asked

Nagisa smiled and nodded “I love you Rei.” He said

“I love you too Nagisa.” Rei said

They kissed again and Nagisa lay on his back, pulling Rei down by his neck. 

“Wait! Nagisa STOP!” Rei said begging to laugh slightly. He slapped Nagisa lightly on the face, “Calm down thirsty boy.” He said

Nagisa sat up “Are you not into it? Do you not want to?” He asked

Rei shook his head. “Not at the moment, Nagi, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright Rei, don’t worry.” Nagisa said

“Can’t we just cuddle instead?” Rei asked. He just wanted to hold him and never let go.

“Okay!” Nagisa lying down, he was just glad the Rei wasn’t mad, after all he was the one who was top.

Rei lay behind him, his arm under Nagisa’s neck, their fingers intertwining in front on Nagi. Rei’s finger traced Nagisa’s muscles. They slept for an hour or so, before going into   
town to get, what should have been lunch, but were more like breakfast.


	30. Merman Dreams: The Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tells Rin about his kiss with Makoto, but will the wedding still be on?

The stormed surged around Haru. The wind whipped his hair across his eyes. He blindly stumbled only seeing through the midnight water when the bright lighting flashed across the sky. He was scared and lost, he didn’t know how to get home. 

The lightning flashed and he saw a boat. Haru waved his arms frantically. A young sailor with light brown hair saw Haru in the water.

“OVERBOARD, SOMEONE’S OVERBOARD!” he yelled, alerting his fellow crew members.

The sailor threw a rope to Haru who caught it in his soaked hands. The sailor pulled him in and Haru could feel his blue tail turning to human legs. The sailor pulled him up and helped him on board.

Haru coughed out water and looked up, staring into the sailor’s green eyes, his dusty brown hair was wet, giving him an attractive dishevelled look.

“Are you alright? What’s your name?” he asked Haru

“H . . . H . . . Haru.” Haru stumbled over his words. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

“I’m Makoto.” The sailor said with a smile, which seemed to make the storm die down.

He held a hand out to Haru who took it and Makoto helped the smaller boy up. Haru began to shiver and Makoto pulled Haru into his muscled chest. Haru leaned in, needing the warm. He never wanted Makoto to let go off him.

Haru woke with a start, beats of sweat fell from his head. He sat up and looked around, he was at home, in his bed, next his fiancé. Everything was as it should be. He sighed and   
lay back down. Rin opened his red eyes slightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Haru

Haru didn’t respond, not even a smile or a nod. He just staring completely spaced out. Rin sat up leaning on his elbow. He put a hand on his dark haired fiancé’s cheek. Haru   
looked at him.

“It was just a dream, I’m fine.” Haru said with a smile. But he said it too quickly and Rin had to get to the bottom of this.

“What happened?” Rin asked

Haru paused, he hadn’t yet told Rin about his kiss with Makoto, he was waiting for the right time. He sighed.

“I was a mermaid, there was a storm and I was lost. Makoto was a sailor, he saved me, bringing me aboard the ship. I stared shivering and he held me close. . . I don’t know, but I   
didn’t want him to let go off me.” Haru said, his eyes distant.

“Do you have any feelings for Makoto?” Rin asked, with a gulp. He wasn’t sure he wanted know the answer.

Haru thought. “I used, but it was more like a childhood crush, than anything else.” Haru said, he didn’t meet Rin’s eyes. He didn’t want to see his anger or disappointment, he knew how jealous Rin got. “I don’t have any feeling for him. It’s you I fell in love with Rin.” Haru said looking at Rin, cupping his fiancé’s cheeks.

Rin looked hurt for a second but smiled, he leaned down and kissed Haru.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Haru said 

Rin gulped and nodded. He pushed the tears away.

“Me and Makoto kissed at my stag do,” Haru stated “we were drunk and he told me he loved me . . . and asked if he could kiss me.”

“AND YOU LET HIM, YOU WHORE!” Rin exploded. He swung his legs off the bed and faced away from Haru, he was scared of his anger didn’t want to hurt him. “How could you do   
this to me? Does our relationship mean nothing to you?” he asked, tears streaming down his face. “Do you feel the same? Do you still want to marry me?”

Haru sighed, what other reaction had he expected. This was the boy nicknamed Bitchbaby after all. He felt crappy. Haru walked round the bed and stood in front of Rin “I’m really sorry, Rin. I truly am. Makoto said he needed to let his feelings for me go, and he wanted closure, so I let him kiss me.” Haru stated. “I promise it will never happen again.”

He went to hug Rin, who pushed him away. Haru put his hands on Rin’s shoulders. Rin looked into those blue pools he loved. “Rin, I love you. I have never been more certain of that. I have never loved Makoto in that way. Makoto is my best friend and like a brother to me, but he will never be my true love. I will always choose you and he knows that, I told him so.” Haru said

“Really? Are you sure.” Rin asked

“I would never lie to you, I would never want to hurt you in that way” Haru said

“Do you really love me that much?” Rin asked. 

“The only thing I love more than you is water.” Haru said with a slight smile. 

Rin pulled Haru onto his lap and kissed him. They rolled over, Haru on his back, Rin leaning over him. Haru pushed away from Rin’s sudden enthusiasm. 

“Are we okay now?” Haru asked, he had to know

“Yes, but only if you suck my shark dick,” Rin said

Haru rolled his eyes, why was Rin so horny? He looked up at Rin and smiled slyly “Why don’t we skip to the part where we’re both naked?” Haru suggested silkily

Rin raised his eyebrows and grinned, knowing today was going to be a great day.


	31. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou and Makoto discuss their relationship after she finds out about his kiss with Haru.

Gou and Makoto sat in the coffee shop, Makoto with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, Gou with a latte mocha.  
Gou looked across at Makoto who did not meet her eyes. She put her hand on his and he looked up.  
“You seem distant, what’s wrong?” She asked  
He looked down for a second, wondering if he should lie. He decided against it. He had told her everything so far.  
“I talked with Haru about . . . you know.” He said. She nodded. “Well I told him and we kissed, I’m sorry, I know I should have stayed loyal, I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Makoto said.  
It was Gou’s turn to look down. “I know, I stayed behind, I heard what you said. I’m sorry for overhearing, I shouldn’t have.” She said  
“You heard what I said?” Makoto asked. His words from the evening swam into focus.  
“I’m so sorry.” She repeated  
“No, I forgive you. I understand.” He said  
“You don’t seem like you do. . .” Gou said, with caution  
“I just worry about you being alone at night,” he said  
“Oh,” she said. They sat in silence before Gou spoke again. “I forgive you about Haru, I’m not happy, but I understand why it happened . . . . I forgive you.” She said  
“But I cheated on you?!?” Makoto said  
“I know, and I don’t want to do anything for a while. Not until I’ve had time to think.” Gou said  
“You still want to be with me don’t you?” Makoto asked  
Gou paused. “Yes, I just need some time.” She said  
She got up and leaned across the table kissing his lips. Makoto stared at her and sighed as she turned away. She turned away and turned back.  
“I’ll call you, I promise.” She said  
Makoto watched her walked away and the shut the door of the café behind her, she didn’t turn to look at him again.

A few days later Makoto lay in bed feeling blue, he missed Gou. He wanted to know what she was thinking but didn’t want to push her too much. He shut his eyes and sighed, it was over, he told himself. He had lost not only Haru, but also Gou as well.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the caller ‘Gou’. He sat up and answered, his hopes returned.

“Gou.” He said surprised

“Yeah, I know.” She responded. There was a pause. “I want to start over.” She said

“Start us over, like a clean slate?” Makoto asked

“Yeah, I want to start again. I want to erase all our mistakes and begin again. I really like you Makoto and I want to date you, but I can’t do that unless we start again.” Gou said

“Ok, that’s a good idea.” Makoto said

“I want to take a break first.” Gou said

“Okaaay.” Makoto said

Gou was silent. 

“Be honest, what do you think?” she asked

“I really like you and I want to keep seeing you.” Makoto said

“I’m glad you agree?” she said

“Why don’t we make Rin and Haru’s wedding our first date?” Makoto asked

“But where there already . . . ?” Gou said. She was very confused

“You can chaperone me around if you like?” Makoto asked

Gou smiled, “Yeah, I’d love to it, I can’t wait Makoto. I’ll see you at school next week.”

“Talk soon.” Makoto said

“Bye.” Gou said

She hung up and sighed lying back on her bed. She wanted to go over to his house and hold him. 

Makoto smiled and put his phone down. Everything felt okay again and he couldn’t wait till the wedding. He couldn’t wait for Gou to be his date.


	32. The Memory Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My backs killing me I think I’ve stretched something.” Rin said bitterly 
> 
> “I could massage it for you, if you want?” Haru suggested
> 
> Rin thought for a second. “My dick or my back?” he asked

Rin sat down on the bed and sighed. His back was killing him. He looked over at the sleeping Haru and kissed his forehead. He looked so cute curled up in all the duvet, which he had stolen as soon as Rin had woken up. Rin was reminded of a cat. 

Rin stood up and began stretching. Haru opened his eyes to see his fiancé stretching, curling his back. Haru was drawn to his crotch, which was being pushed out as Rin stretched.

Rin noticed Haru and stared at him. He sat down on the bed and Haru laid his head on Rin’s thigh. 

“You look cosy.” Rin commented

Haru nodded and smiled, he was very cosy. 

An expression of pain crossed Rin’s face and Haru looked concerned.

“What’s wrong?” the dark haired boy asked.

“My backs killing me I think I’ve stretched something.” Rin said bitterly. He had regionals coming up, he couldn’t afford to get injured.

Haru hugged Rin’s middle resting his head on his fiancé’s crotch. Rin smiled and kissed Haru.

“I could massage it for you, if you want?” Haru suggested

Rin thought for a second. “My dick or my back?” he asked

Haru looked sarcastically at his fiancé, he may love Rin, but sometimes he could be very stupid. “Lay on your front and I’ll give you a massage.” Haru said

Rin nodded and lay on his front and Haru straddled his thighs and began working Rin’s shoulders. Rin moaned in satisfaction.

Rin turned his head to the side. “That’s better, thanks babe.” He said

Haru smiled and nodded and began working down Rin’s back to the top of his arse, still covered by his underwear. 

Haru stopped and walked away.

“HEY!” Rin said. “Haru, where did you go?” he asked

Haru appeared back in the doorway of their bedroom, a condom wrapper in his hand.

Rin smiled, seductively showing off his shark teeth. 

“Why are naked yet?” Haru asked

Rin blushed. He stood up and walked towards Haru. “I’m top, not you!” he yelled, feeling disempowered.

Haru kissed him. “Not today,” he whispered in his ear.

Rin took the condom from Haru’s hand and ran to the bed. “Try and get it!” he taunted.

Haru calming walked over to his fiancé and smiled; he wasn’t going to lose today.

Rin jumped on the bed and raise it in the air. Haru tickled Rin and he dropped the packet; it fell to the floor. Both Haru and Rin dived after it.

The two love birds laughed in their heap of bodies. Rin leaned over and kissed Haru. “I love you, Merman.” He said

“I love you too, Sharkboy.” Haru responded

Suddenly Haru saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He slithered under the bed and grabbed a large red box, covered with dolphin, mermaid and shark stickers. Haru   
pulled it out; he’d never seen it before. He looked quizzically at Rin. Rin blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Haru sat on the bed and Rin joined him, hugging behind the smaller boy. Haru went to open the box, Rin hesitated but didn’t stop him. He had a right to know his secrets. 

Haru looked inside the box, inside was photos of him and Rin, little notes, every valentines card they had ever sent each other, even the drawing he had done of Rin. Haru looked to Rin, who had lay his head into his fiancé’s shoulder. Haru put the box aside and lifted Rin’s head, kissing his lips. 

“What was that box?” Haru asked

Rin looked away. “I wanted to keep a reminder of all of the little things we did together. . . I call it my memory box.” He said

“Why didn’t you want me to see it?” Haru asked

“It’s not . . . I wanted you to see it, but it’s kinda like my diary, but . . . less private . . . I guess.” Rin said

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” Haru said, kissing Rin’s nose

“I wanted to keep it all for when I was sad, I started it when I was in Australia.” Rin said

“That far back!?!” Haru said. He always forgot how sentimental Rin was.

Haru bit his lip and stared at Rin. He burst out laughting and Rin looked sad. He was being serious.

“I’m sorry Rin, It’s very sweet.” Haru said

Rin looked up. “Really!” he asked

Haru nodded. “Lame but cute.” He said

Rin gently punched Haru. “I hate you.” He muttered

Haru pushed Rin down and straddled his fiancé. “I hate you too!” he whispered. 

He kissed him slowly. Haru held up the condom wrapper. “Shall we get to it?” Haru asked sensually.

Rin smiled and nodded. “I suppose you want to be top?” he asked

“It’s nice to see that you’re taking your defeat so well.” Haru said


	33. Rin's Stag Part One: Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke, Nitori and Momo take Rin to a secret location for the first part of his stag do . . .

Haru and Rin sat at the breakfast table. Haru had made them Mackerel for breakfast, something which Rin had long gotten used. They finished their plates and Rin picked them up to wash them up. He leaned over and kissed his fiancé, loving the taste of his salty lips.

Suddenly the doorbell went.

“Is that them?” Haru asked

Rin shrugged. “Probably.” He said, as he went to answer the door.

The door opened revealing Sousuke, Momotarou and Nitori. They were here for Rin’s stag do.

“Hey guys, come on in.” Rin said

Sousuke nodded and walked in while Rin held the door open. Momo smiled at Rin and Nitori practically skipped with happiness. They sat on the sofas in the couple’s living room.  
Rin and Haru sat on a sofa opposite their guests. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Rin asked

“Were going to-” Nitori began

Sousuke put a hand over the grey haired boy’s mouth. “We can’t tell you . . . not yet.” He said

Rin nodded and smiled. “Off we go then.” He said

“This is going to be wicked!” Momo said standing up.

Rin turned to Haru. The red head hugged his smaller companion, and kissed him. “I love you, Haru.” He said staring into his fiancé’s deep blue eyes.

Haru nodded, returning the affection. “Have fun.” He said with a slight smile.

“I’ll see you later, down wait up for me. Get some sleep.” In said

Again, Haru nodded.

Haru watched his fiancé leave with all of his school friends. He felt a pang of jealousy and fear. He just hoped that Rin wouldn’t do anything stupid. He shrugged the feeling away   
and went to the pool.

Rin sat in the front of the car, his best man was driving them to the secret location. Nitori and Momo were in the back. 

“Senpai you’re going to love this! We all picked it out for you.” Nitori babbled

Rin turned to look at the small boy. “I’m sure I will, Nitori.” He said with a smile.

“Are we there yet?” Momo asked

Sousuke gave him a look and grunted. “We will be in an hour and a half.” He said, retuning his attention to the road ahead.

They talked for the rest of the journey, Nitori desperately trying to not tell Rin about the days’ plans.

They pulled into their location and Sousuke parked.

“Shark Diving.” Rin said aloud, reading from a sign. Three faces stared at his, waiting for his response. Rin smiled and began laughting. “You guys know me so well.” He said

Nitori blushed, happy because it had been his idea all along.

They got out of the car and Sousuke checked them in for their session.

After a briefing and a change into wetsuits and scuba gear, the four got onto a boat. The speed boat traveled further off shore.

On the boat ride, Rin was strongly reminded of the trips out he took with Lori and Russell when he was still in Australia. 

They stopped and thy looked out at the vast expanse of water around them.

“Okay, what I’m going to now is, I’m going to throw this meat into the water and we’ll wait for the sharks.” The instructor said

They watched as the hunk of meat on a metal chain was thrown into the water. They waited, watching for any change.

After a few minutes, the ripples started appearing and three fins appeared above the water.

“Ok now, were going to get in the shark cage and say hello to them. These particular ones don’t attack people unless provoked. So, don’t do anything stupid.” The instructor said

They turned and looked at Momo, who looked like he was about to be sick with fear. “WHAT!” he said “Why look at me?” he complained.

“Ready. Rin you first, as you’re the stag here. Then Sousuke, Momo your next. Nitori your last. Ok we’ll send the cage down.” 

They did as instructed and put their scuba gear on properly. The cage was lowered to the right height.

The group stared as the sharks swam through the clear blue water. Rin stared; they seemed so peaceful and elegant. Rin could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he pushed them back, they would not help him now.

Sousuke smiled and put a hand on Rin’s shoulder. Rin turned and smiled at him as best he could. 

A shark swam up to the cage, intrigued it put a side fin out to the group. Rin touched the fin and the shark blinked it’s black eyes at him. 

After a few more minutes in the water the cage was pulled up. They sat on the boat as they made their way towards the shore. 

“Rin you give a shark a high five?” Nitori asked

“I think so . . .” Rin said

“Yeah, that’s Betty.” The instructor said. “She was abandoned when she was young and we rescued her and bottle fed her. We released her into the sea two years ago, but still see   
her sometimes.”

“That’s cool.” Rin said

“It’s strange though . . .” the instructor said

“What is?” Nitori asked

“She normally doesn’t like people . . . other people. . . you must be special.” They said

“You must be the king of sharks, senpai!” Nitori yelled enthusiastically 

Rin laughed and soon Sousuke and Momo joined in too. Nitori looked down and Rin pulled him towards him, ruffling his hair.

“Were only messing around Nitori, chill.” Rin said

Nitori blushed and laughed too. He was going to write about this in his diary later.

Back on land, after a short de-brief they left the shark cage centre. Momo drove them back to their school dorms, where they would stay for the evening. To get ready for what the   
evening had in store for them, Sousuke had some big plans for his best friend . . .


	34. Rin's Stag Part Two: The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke has a few surprises for Rin, but with a visit from the police, will the evening still go smoothly?

Rin looked at the outfit and stared at Sousuke. His dark haired friend nodded a slight smile on his face.

Nitori rushed into Rin’s old dorm room and yelled has “He got it on yet!”

Rin looked to the small grey haired boy. He was wearing a butler suit.

“WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT! Why do I have to wear this!” Rin pouted angrily.

Sousuke picked up Rin’s maid outfit and handed it to him.

“Go put it on in the bathroom.” Sousuke said

Rin look angrily at his friends. “Fine!” he said

Rin pulled the dress on and tried to reach for the zip, he struggled clumsily and nearly fell over in the tiny bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Momo yelled

“Yeah, I’m . . .” Rin paused “I need help with the zip.” He confessed with a sigh.

“I’ll help, Senpai!” Nitori piped.

The grey haired boy practically ran into the bathroom to help his senpai.

He struggled to get the zip over Rin’s back muscles.

“What’s taking so long?” Rin demanded

“N-Nothing senpai.” Nitori stuttered

Suddenly Nitori was pushed aside.

“Let me do it.” Sousuke said in a deep voice. “We have to leave in a minute.”

Rin turned around. “Thanks.” He said

Sousuke smiled “Don’t mention it.” he said. Everything was worth it to see Rin in a maid outfit.

“Put it on your garters and shoes.” Sousuke said

Rin stared, wide eyed. “G- Garters!” he stated

“Yeah.” Momo said putting a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “Thought they’d complete the outfit.” He said.

Rin sighed and sat on his old bed. He lifted his leg and slowly slid one up his leg, so that it rested over his thigh. He was aware of his friends watching him.

“Hey!” he said

“We’ll give you some privacy,” Sousuke said

“Meet you outside in a minute.” Momo said

Rin nodded and put the other garter. He put on the black Lolita heals, he’d been given. This had been humiliating enough the first time, but this was so much worse. At least Haru or Makoto or Nagisa wouldn’t see him.

He took a deep breath and smiled, he was ready to take on the world.

“Where are we going?” Rin asked, appearing at the door of his dorm room. 

Sousuke smiled sadly, he had missed seeing Rin in their room. He still kept the crappy selfie they had taken the day Rin had moved in with Haru.

“We have something special follow me.” Sousuke said.

They took a taxi to the club. There were a few people around and they didn’t seem to take any notice of Rin. After a few rounds of drinks and a bit of dancing, the dance floor began to fill up. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Sousuke said pulling out his ringing phone.

Rin stopped mid thrusting. “Okay.” he said, frozen in position. He stood up straight and watched as his taller friend. 

Sousuke put his phone down and nodded at Nitori. Rin looked to the smaller boy, what was going on?

Momo grabbed Rin’s wrist. “Let sit down here.” he said, grabbing the nearest seat.

“Why?” Rin asked

“I’ll get you a drink.” Momo said. He stood up and walked in the same direction that Sousuke had.

“Nitori!” Rin said

Nitori jumped and put his hands on his chest to control his breathing. “Yes Senpai,” he asked excitedly.

“What’s going on?” he asked

“I can’t-” Nitori began

Suddenly the music stopped and Momo and Sousuke rushed back to the groom to be. Rin looked around, all eyes were on him.

Rin blushed, he didn’t like this.

Suddenly a tall man in a police uniform entered. Was he in trouble!?

“Rin Matsuoka?” the policeman asked

“Yes sir.” Rin said with a nod

The man removed his hat and placed it on Rin’s head. 

“I heard that you’d been a bad boy? Is that true?” the policeman asked. Suddenly music came on and some of the crowd went back to dancing.

Rin looked at his friends. Momo was trying to not laugh. The stripper had been his idea. Rin was angry, he had said no strippers. He could see his friends were trying, so he decided to play along.

Rin looked innocently at the stripper. “I’ve been a very bad boy.” He said

The stripper pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “I think you should be punished.” He said.

He cuffed Rin to the chair and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing his chest.

The stripper put one foot on the chair and leaned toward Rin. He stepped back and ripped off his trousers, revealing tiny hot pants, with a police badge over the crotch. The crowd whooped.

He gave the groom to be a lap dance as the crown clapped in time to the music, chanting more, more, more!

“Your punishment is over. I hope you learnt your lesson.” The stripper said

Rin nodded.

The ‘policeman’ left and Sousuke turned to see Rin’s furious face. 

“What the hell Sousuke! I said no strippers!” he yelled.

The crowd turned again.

“Let’s take this outside Rin, what do you say?” Momo said, he was concerned that he would do something stupid.

Rin walked out the club and stood by the back exit, waiting. 

His friends found him.

“I said no strippers and you do this!” he said

“We thought-” Momo began

“You didn’t think, though, did you!” Rin was angry and the alcohol had only fuelled his rage.

Sousuke put his hands on Rin’s shoulders. “Okay, I’m sorry. Why don’t we go inside and get a few more drinks, dance a bit more.” He suggested

“No.” Rin said

“Why not? I thought you were having fun?” Nitori asked

“I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere with a pool.” Rin said

Sousuke nodded, he was just glad Rin hadn’t given up on him.

“Okay, we’ll go to the hotel then.” Sousuke said

They got a taxi to the hotel and orders drinks, sitting by the pool. Rin wished that Haru was here. he would love this place.

Rin yawned and stood up stretching, he was tired.

“Tired Senpai?” Nitori asked putting a hand on his arm

“Not really,” Rin lied. “How about a swim?” he asked

“Huh?” Nitori asked Rin picked up Nitori and threw him into the pool with a splash. The small boy spat out water and pouted at Rin.

“YOU’RE TURN!” Momo yelled

The ginger pushed the groom to be into the pool, following behind him. They all laughed as the water soaked through their clothes.

Sousuke stared at the group and smiled.

“OI! SOUSUKE!” Rin said.

Sousuke shook his head and took a step away from the pool. Suddenly Rin and Momo were pulling him in with the help of Aii. He hit the pool with a splash. He held his shoulder and let his hand drop as they started a splashing game.

After a few minutes they were kicked out by the security team.

“Maybe they should arrest me?” Rin laughed. The other joined in, their intoxication making the joke funnier.

“Let’s head back.” Sousuke said slinging an arm over Rin.

They got a taxi back to their dorms and Momo and Nitori said goodnight to Sousuke and Rin.

Rin showered and changed into a lose t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

“Do you want bottom bunk?” Sousuke asked

Rin though and nodded, suddenly Sousuke was really close to him.

“Sou-” Rin went to say

Sousuke pinned Rin to the wall and their lips met. Rin tried to push away, but Sousuke held him tight.

He threw Rin onto the bottom bunk and straddled him. 

“Sousuke! Stop!” Rin said. he gasped for air, shocked but Sousuke’s sudden interest.

Sousuke looked into his best friends eyes, he knew that he’d lost him. He sat on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Sousuke said flatly. He pushed back his tears, but the feeling of falling was all around.

Rin leaned against Sousuke’s arm, his head on the tall boy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Sousuke repeated

“It’s fine, were both drunk.” Rin said “Mistakes happen.” 

“It’s not- It’s not a mistake. I love you Rin, I always have.” Sousuke’s confession hung in the air.

“Did you plan this?” Rin asked looking at his friend, feeling betrayed.

Sousuke looked unsure, he’d always wanted Rin, but whether he’d actually planned it . . . he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know.” He said, honestly.

“I love Haru, he’s the reason I swim.” Rin stated

“And you’re the reason I swim, Rin. After this year I won’t be able to.” Sousuke looked down

“Won’t be able to what?” Rin asked

“Swim, Rin. I won’t be able to swim, at least not alongside you. Not professionally. It’s over after this year” Sousuke said

“Why not, you said you got scouted.” Rin said

“I didn’t . . . I’ll never be professional, I I I’m injured.” Sousuke confessed

“What do you mean?” Rin asked

Sousuke pull of his top, Rin shrank back. 

“No it’s not that, I’m sorry about that. I was wrong, you were right it was a mistake.” Sousuke said

Rin looked again and saw the bandage over his shoulder. Rin looked into the Sousuke’s eyes, he looked away, ashamed.

“I overdid the other year, I wanted to be as good as you are. But I did too much and . . .” Sousuke began to cry, knowing his dream was over.

Rin hugged him, joining in. “I’m sorry.” Rin said

“You have nothing to apologise for Rin,” Sousuke said, laughing slightly.

“You can be professional one day, just take it easy for a while.” Rin said

“You really think so?” Sousuke asked

Rin nodded. “One day I want to be on a relay team with you, my best friend, and Haru, my husband. I want to stand next to you on that podium as we get gold.” Rin said his eyes far away, thinking of his ideal future. 

Sousuke smiled, he wanted to share the same dream as his friend, but right now . . . it didn’t seem possible. His career was over, so soon and it had barely begun.

Rin stood up. “I’ll let you take this bunk, I know it’s your favourite.” He said smiling

“No Rin it’s yours. Thank you.” Sousuke said

“I mean it, were going to get gold, you and me.” He said

Sousuke hugged Rin. “Sleep well Rin.” He said with a slight smile.

“You too Sousuke.” Rin said

Sousuke waiting to hear Rin’s soft breathing, a warm familiar sound he’d missed. He thought of his future, maybe he could swim with Rin? He really hoped so. He fell asleep dreaming of a future he may not see.


	35. The Romantic Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is struggling with the events of his stag do and Haru decides to cheer him up with a romantic surprise.

Rin stared at the ceiling, watching the fan go round. His mind flashed back to when Sousuke had kissed him, why? He knew that he with Haru . . . and still he tried to . . . Rin gulped the thought distasteful. Sousuke was his best friend; they were as close as brothers. He couldn’t swim . . . why hadn’t he told Rin? Why would he lie?

Rin sat up and pulled his long fingers through his red/pink hair. The world suddenly feeling very dark.

Haru’s eyes opened and moved a hand to put it against Rin’s leg.

Rin shrank away from his touch and Haru was confused. Why didn’t Rin want to be touched?

Rin looked shocked, his hands against his chest. He breathed slowly. 

“H Haru?” he asked confused

Haru nodded and Rin started crying. Haru sat up and hugged Rin, letting his fiancé’s tears fall onto his bare torso.

“I’m sorry Haru.” He said

Haru pushed Rin away and held a hand to the taller boy’s cheek. Their foreheads pressed together and Haru wiped away Rin’s tears.

“What happened? What’s wrong Rin?” Haru asked

“He can’t swim.” Rin said. 

Haru looked confused, who? 

“Sousuke,” Rin clarified.

Haru looked away, he already knew that. And now Rin knew that Haru already knew.

Rin pushed Haru down, and stared at the smaller boy intensely. Haru blushed slightly and gulped, he was both scared and horny at the same time.

“I though you knew, I thought he’d have told you!” Haru defended, fighting back control, pushing Rin off himself. It wasn’t his fault if Sousuke hadn’t told Rin.

Rin looked away; he knew it wasn’t Haru’s fault. Rin looked back at Haru, he felt like was going to cry. With great effort he pushed back his tears.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t your fault.” Rin said

Haru nodded, feeling more relaxed about the situation.

“There’s . . . something else.” Rin admitted. “I didn’t tell you yet, because. . . I don’t even know why.” Rin sighed

Haru put a supportive hand over Rin’s. Rin smiled, showing only his side teeth. 

“Sousuke, he tried to . . .” Rin pushed back his tears; he took a deep breath before continuing. “He tried to fuck me! I said no, he had me pinned. I was scared, I couldn’t do anything. . . I’m sorry Haru.” Rin dissolved into tears.

“How far did you go?” Haru asked

“Kissing and he nearly undressed me . . . but I stopped him. I said no and he stopped!” Rin said

Haru nodded.

Rin laid his head in Haru’s lap and held onto him. Haru stroked through his fiancé’s hair.

“Do you want me to do anything?” Haru asked

Rin looked up at Haru with puppy dog eyes, he shook his head. 

“He already apologised to me . . . he loves me Haru.” Rin said

Haru stopped, he was scared this would happen. He gulped and asked the question that he knew needed asking.

“Do you love him?” Haru asked, a weight in his heart.

Rin shook his head. “He’s like a brother to me.” Rin admitted “He gets me for who I am, but love?” Rin looked deep into Haru’s blue eyes. “I have only ever loved you Haru, even when I was in Australia. It was always you.” He said.

Haru looked away taking this in, he let out a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. He looked back at Rin, so vulnerable, so cute. He kissed Rin passionately and the redhead went bright red.

“Haru!” he said as the couple broke away.

Haru smiled slightly at Rin “I love you Rin.” He said

“I love you more, Haru.” Rin responded

“This isn’t a competition Rin!” Haru said. He curled back into his sleeping position. As he slept he planned a way to help Rin. Rin held Haru from behind, snuggling into him.

. . . . . . 

Rin woke up to an empty bed. He felt around the bed for Haru and felt a piece of paper. He opened his red eyes and looked at it. 

‘Hey Sharkboy, hope you slept well. Breakfast is on the table. Haru’

Rin looked confused; he got out of bed, still in just his boxers, and walked to the kitchen table. 

He stared and pushed back his tears, on the table was a full English breakfast. Just like the ones that Lori and Russell used to make him in Australia. He sat and ate it, it was still warm. It reminded him of the person he once was.

After finishing, he went to put the plate in the sink. He stopped as he found another note on the table.

‘Go to the place where I train the most. H’

Had Haru planned a treasure trail for him? Rin was overcome with emotion, he ran out of the door, and then back in as he realised he was still in his boxers.

In jeans and a loose sleeveless t-shirt he ran to the Iwatobi pool.

No one was there . . . 

Rin looked around, everywhere. He went into the shower room and found what he was looking for. On the ground of the shower room where he and Haru had once secretly fucked, there was a group of cans of Pocket Sweat and Coke, all organised in the shape of a heart. 

Rin smiled and inspected closer, in the middle was another note.

‘Find the place where you learn. H’ 

Rin smiled and grabbed the drinks and note and put them in a handy nearby shark rucksack. He hated how much he loved Haru.

He ran to his school and found attached to the gate was his and Haru’s plushies from the aquarium. He grabbed them and put them into the bag reading the note.

‘Bring the plushies to the place where you confessed your love for me. H (I promise it’s worth all this waiting)’

Rin ran to the Sakura tree. In a place where he said goodbye, the same place he said hello to a life with Haru. He ran as fast as he could.

Rin stopped a hundred metres away as he saw the tree. It was covered in string and clipped to the string was pictures of him and Haru. Hundreds of Polaroid’s that showed only their love.

Rin took the pictures of the tree, looking at each one. The time he and Haru went to the aquarium, him and Winnie, when he was still in Australia. His first day of middle school, the Christmas he got sick and Sousuke and Gou looked after him. All of his memories flooded him.

He sat on the floor and looked into the sand. ‘For the team’ was still etched into the ground.

He stood up, he knew this ground, but somehow it was different. Rin looked down and saw it, etched into the ground it read ‘for the future, for us’. Rin put his heart to his chest and felt his tears fall. Below the words was the drawing of a dolphin and a shark making a circle, like the yin yang symbol.

Haru let Rin cry and smiled, he wasn’t good with words, but he had wanted to show him that he loved him . . . somehow.

He walked up to the crying Sharkboy and Rin looked up. He hugged Haru and cried more. 

Suddenly Haru pushed him against the fence and stared intently into his fiancé’s red eyes. He placed his hand over Rin’s cheek and pulled it through his hair as he kissed him. Rin got into the spirit of the moment and lifted Haru up and pushed him against the fence. Haru let out a moan and Rin bit Haru’s neck. Haru lifted his head back enjoying the moment.

“Stop Rin!” Haru said, with some self-control

“What is it, Haru?” Rin asked

“There’s one more surprise.” He said with a smile.

“Grab the pictures up and I’ll take you there.” Haru promised with a kiss.

Rin picked up the pictures and put them in the box that Haru held out to him.

“This is my . . .” Rin said

“I know, it’s your memory box. I’m sorry that I went through it . . . I wanted to show you just how much I love you.” Haru said

Rin put the now full bag on his back and hugged Haru.

Haru let Rin the final surprise. Haru stopped before the pool, which was filled with cherry blossoms.

“You know, I’ve seen this before Haru . . .” Rin said

Haru kissed his cheek and stripped to nothing. “You’ve never experienced it like this before.” Haru said

Haru ran and jumped into the pool. Rin smiled and stripped down and joined his fiancé in the water.

Rin held Haru kissing him. “Thank you for all of this!” he said

“It was worth it to see that smile of yours.” Haru said

They swam together holding hands. Haru looked to Rin; he had a glint of danger in his eyes.

“Want to race?” Rin asked

“Prepare to lose Sharkboy!” Haru said

Rin won the race and he celebrated by pinning Haru down in the shallow end of the pool. He ducked under the water and sucked the tip of Haru’s shaft. Haru moaned and Rin appeared above the water grateful for breath.

Haru pulled Rin closer and inserted his erected into his fiancé. It was Rin’s turn to moan. 

Haru thrusted in and out until he orgasmed. 

Haru looked around and saw that the stars were beginning to shine.

“We should go!” he said

Rin looked up. “In five minutes.” He said

Haru nodded and leaned into his taller fiancé.

“Haru everything will be alright, won’t it?” Rin asked

Haru nodded. “I know it will.” He said

They stared at the sky a while longer. 

Suddenly Haru started shivering.

“Let’s go home. I want to warm you up.” Rin said with a sly smile.

“Only if we do it in the shower first.” Haru said

The couple kissed, sealing the promise.


	36. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finally gets Haru to talk about their wedding plans, but Haru's mind is distracted with thoughts of something else . . .

Haru opened the door to the bathroom and saw his beautiful red haired fiancé sitting in the bath, his arm span around the edge of the tub. He looked at Haru and adjusted his body so that he was leaning towards his fiancé, his head resting on his arms.

“Care to join me Haru?” he said, raising one eyebrow.

Haru nodded and went to climb in, his black and purple trunks still on. Rin pushed his leg out of the water that he loved so much.

“Take them off.” Rin said in an offended tone.

“No.” Haru said.

“Fine then, I’ll just enjoy the . . . warm . . . soapy water all by myself then . . .” Rin said as he seductively moved his hands through the water and let it cascade down his chest.

Haru was close to drooling; he striped and sat in between Rin’s legs. Rin hugged his arms around Haru and nestled into his shoulder.

“I love you Haru.” The red head said.

“I know, I love you too Rin.” Haru said.

“We need to talk about the wedding.” Rin said.

“What about it?” Haru asked.

The pair of them had been so focused on swimming that there non-existent wedding plans hadn’t even been given any thought.

“WHAT ABOUT IT?” Rin repeated angrily. He grunted angrily then sighed. “We need to decide what we’re doing for it! Do we want a theme? How many guests?”

“Water.” Haru said.

“An underwater wedding?” Rin asked. Haru nodded and Rin thought for a second, it would be cool to get married underwater. “Ok, we’ll get married underwater, but only if we can have the colour scheme as the colour of cherry blossoms.”

Haru nodded. “I want to get married in April.” Haru said.

“Why?” Rin asked.

Haru blushed and turned his face away.

Rin started blushing too, his fiancé was so cute. “Why Haru? Why April?” 

Haru paused and looked into Rin sparkling red eyes “When I was alone and I thought of you, it’s always surrounded by cherry blossoms. It’s how I fell in love with you, it would be wrong to not include it.” Haru said.

Rin smiled, he loved Haru so much. He started to cry. Haru smiled at his idiot lover and lay on his front, he wiped Rin’s tears away. Rin moved his hands down Haru’s body and kissed him. Haru hated how lame Rin could be sometimes.

“Ok April it is then!” Rin said with his sharky grin.

“That’s two months away.” Haru pointed out.

Rin nodded. “We don’t have long. Can we get married at the old swim club?”

Haru leaned against Rin’s chest, his legs curling around Rin’s. Rin put arm around his fiancé, he loved moments like this, just him and Haru.

Haru nodded. “I want Kisumi, Asahi, Nao, Ikuya and Natsuya to be there.” Haru said.

“Your friends from Middle school?” Rin asked. “Yeah I was Russell and Lori to be there,”

“Of course Sousuke, Nitori and Momotarou will be there.” Haru said. 

“And Nagisa, Makoto and Rei and Gou will be there.” Rin said. “I’ll invite the captain, him and Momo will just end up trying to fight over Gou.”

They finished making their list and were surprised at the amount of people they wanted there. 

“What will we wear? A suit would get ruined in water. . .” Rin said his mind lost in thought.

“Tails.” Haru said. Rin looked at him confused. “Mermaid tails, I’ve seen them on you tube. Professional mermaids.”

“Oh yeah, I saw one of the shows live once.” Rin said. “Russell and Lori took me, it was cool!” Haru nudged him painfully in the ribs and Rin let out a cry of pain. “What was that for!?” 

“Why didn’t you take me to one when we were in Australia?” Haru asked.

“We didn’t get enough time! I’ll take you one when we move there I promise.” Haru nodded his eyes sparkling like the ocean. “Ok so we’ll have mermaid tails for the ceremony and a suit for the rest of the day? Or maybe a traditional wedding Kimono? . . . We’ll need a photographer and a cake.” Rin’s mind was buzzing with ideas, he saw a vision of beauty in his romantic sharkbrained head.

“Food. We will have Mackerel.” Haru said.

“Not just Mackerel! We can book a restaurant for the reception, and then have whatever people want, it gives them more choice that way.”

“As long as I can have Mackerel.”

Rin was getting annoyed. “Haru of course you can.”

Haru suddenly kissed Rin. “I can’t wait to start my life with you!” Haru said.

“Who goes in the water with us?” Rin asked.

“I want Makoto, he’s always been there for me.” Haru said.

“And I want Sousuke next to me. Gou can be a bridesmaid.” 

“Nagisa too, oh and Aiichiro.” Haru said.

“Nitori and Nagisa as bridesmaids?” 

“Nagisa would love it, Rei would have to be there too.”

“Momo as well!” Rin chuckled. “This is getting out of hand. They can all have suits as well.”

“We should wear white ones, with coloured waistcoats.” Haru said.

“And bow ties!”

Rin and Haru sat in silence for a while, Rin thinking of their big day, Haru thinking of something else entirely . . .

Rin’s eyes became wide and he returned his focus to Haru as he felt his fiancé stroke his cock. 

“Have we finished talking about the wedding yet?” Haru asked.

“We have now!” Rin said with a grin.

Haru smiled and bit Rin’s neck, the red head let out a strangled gasp of pleasure as he let Haru take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic in forever, i'm going to write some more over the next few weeks, so stay tuned.


	37. You Are Invited . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru have their wedding invites ready, but are they ready to send them out?

Haru sat on the floor of the living room, lying on his front drawing a picture of a shark and dolphin in red and blue interconnecting like wedding rings. Rin walked in drying his hair on a towel, he was wearing low cut sweatpants and nothing else.

He looked down at Haru and smiled. He lay down next to Haru and put his hands under his chin and glanced as his fiancé, one eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?” Rin asked with a toothy smile.

Haru looked at Rin and blushed slightly. He’d been so absorbed in his drawing that he hadn’t noticed Rin till he spoke. “I’m doing a design for the invites.” He said.

Rin grabbed the drawing and lay on his back looking at it. Haru joined him and explained in detail the simple design. 

“The dolphin curls round the shark like a set of rings.” Haru explained.

“Is that why they’re gold? Like wedding bands?” Rin asked.

Haru nodded. “Then the cherry blossoms form a heart around the rings, but I think they should stay subtle in the background . . .” There was a silence between them as Rin looked proudly at his fiance’s work. “Do you like it? I can always change it if you don’t.” Haru asked.

Rin looked into Haru’s azure eyes, the fear and expectation so clear. Rin sat up and looked at the picture for longer saying nothing. Haru was getting worried but didn’t move, he shut his eyes and sighed, he didn’t like it afterall!

Haru opened his eyes and suddenly Rin’s maroon eyes were staring at him. Rin kissed him, pinning him to the ground. They broke the kiss and Haru momentarily flushed red.

“Do you like it?” he asked again.

Rin tutted irritated “I love it.” he said. “You’re perfect Haru and I love every inch of you.”

Haru smiled and pulled Rin in for another kiss, Rin happily complied. Haru pushed his fiancé away and Rin looked at him, a hurt look in his maroon eyes. “I need to finish it then I can email the design to the invite makers.” Haru said.

“Aren’t they also doing the name cards?” Rin asked.

Haru nodded. “They already have the guest list.” He stated.

Rin stood up and Haru rolled back onto his front, Rin squished Haru’s arse with his foot. Haru turned and looked at Rin and tutted before returning to his drawing, a smile on his face. 

Rin grabbed a coffee and sat on the sofa watching Haru draw. He loved seeing the look of pure concentration in the dark haired boys eyes, nothing else mattered to him. He loved Haru so much.

. . . . . . . . 

A week later their invites arrived along with the place cards for the reception, the name cards also had the same dolphin shark ring design on them. 

Rin looked at them and began crying; Haru hugged him and kissed his cheek. If he was like this now, how would he be on their actual wedding day?

“Let’s get these posted.” Rin said.

“I’m giving mine personally to Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Gou.” Haru said.

“Ok we’ll head there first, then to Samezuka. Then post the rest.” Rin said.

The couple cemented their plan with a kiss. 

. . . . . . . . .

Rin and Haru found Makoto and Gou at the pool and gave them their invites.

“Where are Rei and Nagisa?” Haru asked.

“They were showering off.” Makoto said.

“I wanted to see!” Gou commented.

“I stopped her.” Makoto said. “I thought I should give them some time alone, you know . . .”

Everyone now knew about the couple, but they had hardly been quiet about it.

“As long as they clean up afterwards.” Haru said.

“I know we did when . . .” Haru elbowed Rin “Oww. Rude!”

“Says you!” Haru said.

“Says you!” Rin said.

Makoto and Gou discomfort was stopped by Nagisa emerging followed by Rei.

“Haru! Rin!” the strawberry blonde hugged them both.

Haru handed them their invites and they thanked him. They discussed the idea for the wedding and Haru had a swim before they headed to Samezuka.

. . . . . . . 

“Thanks Senpai!” Nitori said. “Of course I’ll come.”

Rin smiled at his relay team. He was so glad that they were so on board with the idea. 

“Will Gou be in a bikini?” Momo asked.

Rin flicked his ear. “No!” he said. “Stay away from my sister.” 

“Okay, okay! I will!” Momo said rubbing his ear.

“I’ll tell you the rest later when were actually going shopping for outfits.” Rin said.

“Meet up soon,” Haru said.

. . . . . . . 

Haru and Rin walked hand in hand away from Samezuka, they walked for a while, but stopped when they reached the cherry blossom tree, they sat under it, cuddling under the shade of it’s branches.

“I’m so happy.” Rin said looking at the sky and the tree above them.

Haru nodded. “I want it to be like this forever.” Haru admitted.

“Just you and me . . . part of me doesn’t want to move away. . .” Rin admitted with a sigh.

Haru looked at him “No?” he asked.

“But it’s a new adventure and if we do it together it won’t be scary, right?” Rin said.

Haru nodded. He was glad that he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

Rin looked at him and a sakura petal fell across Haru’s face. They both smiled and kissed.

“We have a job to finish.” Rin said.

. . . . . . . . . . 

The couple stood by the letter box.

“Ready?” Rin asked.

Haru nodded.

Rin pulled open the letter box and Haru put them in. together they watched the invites fall. Everything sudden felt very real.


	38. Wedding Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is worried about the wedding but doesn't know how to tell Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I wanted to do this fic well, and wait til i had more ideas. Thank you for your patience with me.

Haru cooked breakfast and served Rin his plate. He ate without comment or even looking at Haru. Not that Haru minded that much, but this was unusual for his fiancé. After eating Rin put the plates away and Haru watched. He didn't like when Rin didn't talk. Clearly something was nothing him.

Haru stood up and hugged Rin from behind. In shock Rin dropped the plate he'd been washing up and it smashed into the sink cutting rind hand. Haru pulled away confused as Rin stormed off.

Haru followed and found his moody fiancé sitting on their bed crying.

"It's just a tiny cut Rin." Haru pointed out.

Rin looked up with red eyes and hugged Haru's chest. Haru sighed and stroked Rin’s hair. "I'll get you a plaster" he said.

Rin nodded and reluctantly let go of Haru. Haru cleaned runs cut and put a plaster on. 

"It's not about the cut Is it?" Haru asked.

Rin looked at him and then looked away. His soulmate knew him too well. "It's about the wedding." Rin admitted.

"What about the wedding?"

"Everything! It's too much Haru. I just want you and me together. No gimics, no stupid outfits. Just you and me being together forever." Rin started crying again and Haru let Rin’s tears run their course. Rin looked at Haru, shiny red eyes and an innocent expression on his face.

Haru stood up, Rin made Haru so hot when he was like this. He stood between his fiancé’s legs and kissed his lips. "We'll get married by the pool and jump in when we are Mr and Mr Nanase."

Rin surrender into Haru’s touch and moved his hands down the dark hair boys back, squeezing his ass. "Your mean Mr and Mr Matsuoka?"

Haru pushed Rin’s away hands and pushed him back onto the bed "how about Mr and Mr Matsuoka-Nanase?" Haru crawled on top of Rin kissing him.

"So we'll wear kimonos to the pool? Then change into suits?" Rin said. he was still concerned about the wedding plans, the day just had to be perfect!

Haru nodded but he was hardly paying attention to Rin. Rin sighed knowing he'd have to remind Haru. 

Rin pushed Haru off onto the bed and pulled off his own summer shorts. "We're going shopping tomorrow with our best men and ushers tomorrow." Rin said.

Haru put a finger over Rin lips. "That's tomorrows issue. The bigger question now is; Why are you so hard Rin?" 

"Why are you?" Rin smirked as he massaged Haru's crotch.

Haru bit his lip and suppressed a moan. Rin took the opportunity to flip Haru over and pull of his tracksuit bottoms. 

Haru moaned as he felt Rin’s hand reach round to wank him off slowly. "R R R Rin stop t t teeeeaaasinnnggg." Haru moaned.

Rin turned him over. He looked at Haru with determination in his red eyes. Haru let's Rins hands explored his body, teasing him with every touch. He pushed Rin away. "Either fuck me hard or I'll take charge Rin!" Haru demanded.

Rin was more than happy to oblige, he thrusted in, in one thrust. Haru clung onto his back and drooled slightly as he moaned.

Slowly Rin thruster against him, becoming more and more forceful. Haru loved the feeling of Rin being inside him, Rin couldn't get any hotter . . . Well maybe if they were in a pool. Rin started rubbing Haru's nipples and Haru felt fresh waves of pleasure over his body.

Haru screamed the red heads name unable to control himself. 

Rin went red and grinned; he loved the way Haru said his name, regardless of its context. He changed his attention to Haru's penis rubbing faster than he had before before, he had no need to tease him now, he just wanted to see him cum.

Haru threw his head back and came on Rins chest and face and Rin licked his lips. He thrusted a few more times before releasing inside of Haru. 

The red head watched his fiancé’s face go red and kissed his neck and bit his ear. "You look so hot like this merman." Rin whispered sexily.

He pulled out and moved his mouth over Haru's tip, sucking it before taking the whole of Haru in his mouth. Rin swallowed when Haru came again. 

Rin lay next to Haru and hugged into the smaller boy.

"Want me to be big spoon?" Haru asked. Rin nodded and Haru spooned. He was just happy that he had cheered him up. "I'm going to run a bath soon." Haru said flatly.

"I'll help you clean up." Rin said. 

Haru kissed his shoulder. "Then I'm cooking mackerel for dinner." 

Rin turned to look at Haru. "I hate you sometimes!" 

"I love you too shark boy!" Haru said with a smile.


	39. Retail Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru go suit shopping with thier best men and Gou but will Rin be able to hold his emotions back?

Haru stood in the suit store with Rin, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa. He'd never really been into shopping but this was important, him and his fiancé were buying their wedding suits.

Rin was speaking to the shop assistant about the different cuts of the suit, the colours the materials. 

She selected a few that they might be interested in and they went to try them on.

Makoto went into one of the two changing room while Rei went into the other. 

"How are you doing Rei?" Nagisa called a few minutes later.

"I'm just buttoning the waistcoat." He said.

"I'll help you!" Nagisa said as he walked into Rei's changing room.

"NAGISA!" Rei yelled.

A few minutes later Rei, Nagisa and Makoto emerged from the changing room all in black suits. Nagisa’s cummerbund and bow tie were pink, Rei's blue and Makoto was in green, but with a waistcoat, Haru smiled and nodded, while Rin beamed. It was so nice seeing their plans coming together.

Suddenly Rin’s phone went off and he went off for a few minutes returning with Nitori, Momo and Sousuke. 

"You’re late!" Rin complained.

"Sorry Matsuoka senpai!" Nitori bowed apologetically. 

"This one found a bug he just had to catch." Sousuke said.

Momo looked sheepish and apologised. He handed Rin the bug as way of an apology. Nagisa took it from Rin and she showed Rei enthusiastically.

Rin handed them their suits.

"Look after that Hanazuki Kun." Momo said. Nagisa nodded and promised he would.

They took their turns in using the changing rooms and soon the three Samezuka boys were stood in front of him in black suits, Momo in orange, Nitori in light blue and Sousuke in a red bow tie and waistcoat.

They organised the tailoring of the suits and divided up. It was Rin and Haru's turn now. They chose together the white tailed suits and purple waistcoat and bow tie.

Rin looked at Haru and kissed him before trying on his suit. The only time he'd see Haru in it would be his wedding day. They’d made a deal to not see each other in their suits before their big day.

Rin tried on the suit and admired his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok Haru you come and show us." Makoto said.

Haru walked out with a smile on his face and Makoto needed a moment to himself. Haru looked so good in a suit!

"You look amazing Haru!" Nagisa said.

Haru nodded and smiled looking at his reflection. He changed back into his normal clothes, he was happy with the fit and style.

Rin came out and started crying. Haru paused on hearing his fiancé cry. He wanted to help but didn't want to break the rules. He dressed and reached his hand out of the changing room. Rin grabbed it and pulled Haru towards him.

“WAIT RIN!” Haru shut his eyes, he wasn’t allowed to see him yet! Rin enveloped him into a hug.

"I can't wait to marry you Haru!" Rin cried. Haru smiled and felt Rin’s tears on his neck.

"I love you Rin." Haru said. 

Haru felt Rin lift he head and warm lips against his own. He wanted to open his eyes, see Rin all dressed up!

"Rin I love you sweetie, but go get dressed! We still have to get Gou's dress." Haru pointed out. 

Rin kissed him again before getting dressed.

. . . . . . . .

They paid for the suits and left the shop.

"I'll see you guys at training next week, I need to meet my sister." Rin said.

Momo grabbed Rin shoulder. "Can I come?!?" He asked

"No! We're only going dress shopping!" Rin said angrily.

Momo pouted and Sousuke pulled him away.

"See you guys later." Haru said.

Makoto hugged Haru and Nagisa joined dragging Rei into the hug. 

"Good luck with Gou." Nagisa said.

. . . . . . . . .

They met Gou at the mall she was sitting by the water fountain on her phone.

"Hey Sharkzone how was the suit shopping?" Gou asked hugging her brother.

"He cried." Haru stated.

"Don't call me that! I'm about to buy you a dress. Remember?" Rin pointed out, ignoring Haru's comment.

"I know, that's why I didn’t call you Bitchbaby." She said poking his cheek playfully.

Haru stared at the water fountain and moved his hands to undo his fly. Rin grabbed him and pull his fly up. He dragged him to the dress shop, with Gou following behind, uploading the video she'd just taken.

. . . . . . 

Gou tried on a few dresses in different colours and styles. She settled for a simple yellow and pale blue knee length dress with a net underskirt and a heart neckline. 

Rin smiled as she walked out of the changing room in it. 

"You look really pretty." Rin said.

Gou looked away bashful. It was the nicest thing her brother had ever said to her.

"Is this the one you want?" Rin asked.

"Oh I get the choice do I?" Gou retorted 

"It's not like I know bout dresses!" Rin pointed out.

"I have pictures that would say otherwise and I'm sure Haru would agree with me." Gou smirked.

Haru smiled and looked away hiding his blush. He knew Rin still had the maid dress. 

"Go get dressed!" Rin said, going red. Gou laughed and did as requested.

Rin paid for the dress and handed it to Gou as they walked from the shop.

"Thanks Rin." She said.

Rin smiled "no problem." Haru nodded in agreement. 

Gou smiled. "Let's get smoothies! My treat!" 

“Will they have mackerel ones?” Haru asked.

Rin rolled his eyes at Haru and Gou looked disdainful. Rin put his arm round Haru and laughed as they walked to the smoothie place.


	40. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Rin opened his eyes. The room was dark all around him! He sat up in bed and ran one hand through his hair; he had tears running down his cheek and was still holding the dolphin plushie. 
> 
> He shook his dream away, it was only a dream. He got out his phone and went to text Haru. He stopped himself from pressing send; they’d promised they wouldn’t send messages to each other. Rin threw the phone softly onto their bed; he remembered Haru’s soft smile and bright blue eyes and smiled to himself. Tomorrow was his wedding day it was all be ok.

Rin looked at his and Haru’s suits as they hung up on the wall of their shared wardrobe. He started crying and Haru squeezed him from behind, Rin couldn’t stop his tear and enveloped his soon to be husband into a hug.

“I’m going to miss you Haru.” Rin said.

Haru laughed softy. “I’m only going overnight. And anyway it’s tradition to not see the bride the night before the big day.” 

Rin got angry but calmed down as Haru held him tighter. The redhead wiped his eyes and looked at Haru.

“You’ll be okay won’t you?” Rin asked.

Haru nodded. “I’ll be fine Rin.” He looked away and Rin looked momentarily concerned. Haru looked back at Rin with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on Haru’s face. “I can’t wait to be your husband Rin.” Rin began to cry again but Haru stopped him. “Save those tears for another day.” Haru stated. Rin nodded.

Rin had promise that he would keep the tears to a minimum on his wedding day.

Haru kissed Rin and Rin grabbed him and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much Haru.” 

Haru smiled and pulled away. “I will see you tomorrow shark boy.” He said. He kissed Rin’s lips softly and left through the front door, a back pack in one hand and his suit in the other.

Rin watched Haru go and crashed onto the bed holding Haru’s dolphin plush. He smiled through his tears he couldn’t wait to marry the love of his life. He shut his eyes and soon he was asleep; dreaming.

In his dream Rin was walking up the aisle, his wedding dress was a beautiful satin white with a long train, his sister next to Sousuke walked behind him everyone was looking at him and taking pictures, he reached the front to see Haru standing there looking at him. 

“Haru I . . .” Rin began to say. He looked down and looked back up but found Haru was gone. 

He looked around panicked “Where did he go?” Rin said slowly. He could barely comprehend the situation. He took the flower crown from his head and broke down crying. “Where are you Haru? I need you! I love you!” 

“I’m here Rin.” Haru said confused. Rin woke up and saw Haru’s soft blue eyes look at him in confusion.

“Haru? HARU!” Rin touched Haru’s face to check if he was real. 

Haru pulled him close. “I’m here Rin it’s ok. I’m here and I love you.”

Suddenly Rin opened his eyes. The room was dark all around him! He sat up in bed and ran one hand through his hair; he had tears running down his cheek and was still holding the dolphin plushie. 

He shook his dream away, it was only a dream. He got out his phone and went to text Haru. He stopped himself from pressing send; they’d promised they wouldn’t send messages to each other. Rin threw the phone softly onto their bed; he remembered Haru’s soft smile and bright blue eyes and smiled to himself. Tomorrow was his wedding day it was all be ok.

He pulled out his memory box and looked through all the moments him and Haru had shared. He smiled at the picture from their first tournament; he hadn’t even known that he was gay then. He was so bind to see it and yet it was so obvious to him now. He pulled out a pressed sakura flower set in glass, he stared at it intently and remembered the valentines that Haru had given it to him, it felt like a lifetime ago and like yesterday at the same time. It was funny how time feels when you are in love. He read through a few more notes, he heard them all in Haru’s voice and smiled to himself. Rin was so happy; he thought he could never feel this happy, but here he was beaming like an idiot at the thought of a boy who loved water more than him. He set all of the things back in the box and got ready to sleep; he would need his energy for the next day.

“I love you Haru, have sweet dreams.” Rin said out of habit as he fell asleep thinking of his blue eyed fiancé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Haru walked out of his house to walk to Makoto’s for the night. He wouldn’t see Rin till he watched him walk down the aisle the next day. Makoto greeted him with a warm hug.   
They set up Haru’s bed and put his suit up. Haru stared at his suit. Tomorrow he would be married, he would be with Rin forever. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got. Haru thought back to when Rin had proposed, he’d been so sure that he was going to leave him that day; how stupid he’d been. He wondered how long it would take before Rin started crying, he was already laughing at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asked.

“Rin.” Haru stated “He is the most ridiculous man I know.” 

Makoto nodded, “Rin is a strange one.” He agreed.

They settled into their separate beds and sat in the dark talking; Haru was reminded of traveling to swimming tournaments with his team, only with less people in the room.

“Are you excited to be married?” Makoto asked.

Haru nodded. “I’m both nervous and excited, like the night before a big tournament.”

There was a pause between them before Makoto asked. “Are you ready to be married?”

Haru shrugged “I already feel like we already are, we’ve been together for so long now I can’t imagine my life without Rin. I’ve known, even since before he proposed to me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. All marriage is, is a piece of paper which proves it.” 

“You make it sound so unromantic.” Makoto said. Haru just shrugged. “Thank you for letting me be your best man.” He said after a moment.

“You’re my oldest friend.” Haru said.

Makoto smiled, Haru was a person of few words but when he did speak there were priceless.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Haru asked.

Makoto gulped, he was so nervous for his best man speech. “I think so, It’s the fifth draft but I’m finally happy with how it turned out.”

“I’m sure it will be amazing, you always did know the right thing to say.” Haru responded, he could hear how nervous Makoto was about it.

He was strangely calm about the whole thing. Marriage was a huge decision to make and yet Haru was happy to give all he had to Rin. His whole world was his team, swimming, water and Rin. It had always been Rin! Since childhood Rin was always there to keep Haru on track and as he’d grown older he realised it was so much more than admiration he felt about Rin, so much more than friendship, so much more. Rin was his past, his present and future and Haru couldn’t be happier. 

“Sleep well Makoto.” Haru said. ‘I love you Rin’ he thought to himself as he shut his eyes and let his mind and body rest.

“Night Haru,” a half asleep Makoto said. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Tomorrow would be one of the biggest days of both Rin and Haru’s lives and both of them couldn’t be more in love with each other.


End file.
